Mobian Districts
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: The world has been devestated. The Sonic heroes now control the world and its people with an iron fist.But through all the rules and regulations, one guy will stand up to the former heroes and save his family along with the rest of humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Swaying grasses, lush green trees, happy smiles on peoples faces hiding the fear and worry that they really feel. I looked over the terrace down at the people walking around at the playgrounds with children in tow, trying to make it to their next objective before the bell. My name is Andrew. I've lived here for the past year and a half, within enclosed walls and hushed whispers. The world beyond the grey electric fences is devastated, at least that is what _**they**_ told us. They took over our planet, promising protection and peace. My family bought it just like all the other people in the world and now we were living in their districts. If we had known we'd be separated then we never would have come _**willingly. **_Some people didn't believe them and fought to stay independent. Rebels. _**They**_ said that the rebels couldn't understand what they were offering them and that they would all regret their decision. So far no one has… Just who are they you may ask? They are- were the world's heroes. They saved the world, saved lives and now they took it over. They are the _**Sonic Heroes**_. I have- had two little sisters, no one gave me very much information about their whereabouts except my littlest sister who was placed in the Cream District. I lived in a two story cabin along with twenty other kids my age, who haven't been tested or haven't gotten their results. I turned around when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, a girl about sixteen years old with reddish brown hair stood behind me. Her name was Emily Patterson. She had only been here for a few months, although I already knew which district she would go to. She was bright, determined, and always tried to see the good in every person she met. Rose District. Everybody is placed in a district according to their persona, the only thing… is that I haven't been placed yet.

"They've come for you." She said with worry written in her blue eyes, I nodded. It was my time to meet with them and find out my placing. We would have to stand in front of the heroes as they gave their judgment, then we would leave and go to our new homes. I could feel inside myself trembling. I nodded at her then walked back inside the house, down the stairs past many wary faces then to see two Mobians standing by the door. I nodded my head at them as they escorted me out and towards the main headquarters.

I kept my head held high. I wasn't about to show I was scared even if I really was, I knew the littlest kids back at the housing were watching me leave and were frightened to death about mine and their placing. We entered the grey building going through different corridors, passing faces with fake smiles. One of the Mobians walked ahead and pulled open a door and motioned me inside. I stepped inside the room to find many chairs placed behind one long thick table, all of them had their owners sitting on them. I looked back to see that the two Mobian's that brought me here had already left, leaving me alone with the former heroes. I stood in front of the table since no one offered a chair for me and I began to study their faces even though I already was familiar with them and their heroics. A tan rabbit sat at the end and stared at me curiously, Cream the Rabbit was now twenty-one if I recalled correctly. Then there was a two Tailed Fox sitting beside her, her husband. Tails' once calming sapphire eyes now were a cold icy blue. Beside him sat an ebony hedgehog with crimson stripes, he glared at me, his eyes were a cruel crimson and almost seemed like he could see right through me. Then there was the main leader, the many that people had looked up to, honored, praised. I had many people describe him to me as a cheerful, upbeat person and could light up any room. That was not the royal blue hedgehog that sat before me, his emerald eyes cut through me like a dagger. His posture upright and his nose turned up as though he looked down at me, instead of the equality he always pushed for. Beside him sat his wife, she was a coral pink hedgehog and had finally gotten her dream and had given up her infamous red dress years ago. Her jade eyes weren't as hurtful as her husband, she seemed to stare at me sympathetically instead of critically like her companions. A silver hedgehog sat beside her, his golden eyes were grave as thought the world still rested upon his ivory shoulders. A deep lilac cat sat beside him, her eye fiery as her well known powers. A looming scarlet echidna sat beside her, his amethyst eyes were hard but almost seemed a little confused. Of what no one knew, not even his wife, an albino bat with sly aquamarine eyes couldn't pester him enough to find out. Together they made up the nine heroes of the world and now were my judges.

" Andrew Walker? Is that correct?" The azure hedgehog asked staring at me, his viridian eyes almost clashing with my brownish/green eyes.

"Yes."

"Yes, sir!" The fox snapped, I nearly took a step back in shock then softly muttered 'yes, sir' the indigo hedgehog smirked then turned to the ebony hedgehog on his left.

"Your placing has been difficult, considering that your personality contains many different equal traits. You will spend a few weeks with each and every district, until we either find a suitable district for you or you conform to one. Is that clear?" He said his deep voice sent chills down my spine, I held up my head replying 'yes'.

"You may leave." The echidna said looking towards the door, I turned to go when I thought of something. What I was about to do was against everything that they taught us here, to never question the Sonic Heroes.

"Do you know where my sisters are?" I asked turned back towards them, I could easily see the shock in the women's eyes.

"Continue to exit, Mr. Walker." The echidna growled, I planted my feet on the ground. I had to know more about my sisters, both of them.

" I know my youngest, Margret Karen Walker, was placed in your district , Mrs. Cream." I said looking towards the tan rabbit, she looked at me sympathetically then towards her husband. She just received a silencing look then turned away.

"That is quiet enough, Mr. Walker!" The ebony hedgehog said his raspy voice echoed in the room, I looked at all of them and repeated my question.

"Where are my sisters? I'm not leaving until I know where they are. And my name isn't Mr. Walker, its Andrew!"

I saw a twitch coming from the corner of the sky blue hedgehog's mouth, I wasn't sure if it was laughter or agitation.

" Leave now, Andrew. Before we have to go to rash decisions." He said, I looked at him with fists clenched. I loved my sisters to death, the least they could do was tell me where they were.

"I'm not leaving."

Suddenly the door swung open and the two Mobians that brought me there each walked over to me. Roughly taking my arm they started to drag me out of the room. Before the world was devastated, my father had taught me how to fight and to defend myself. I grabbed his hand and yanked forward then quickly flipped him sending him flat on his back. The second ran at me, I lightly stepped to the side the executed a perfect round house kick, then he too was on the ground. I looked back at the heroes to see the shock and in the ebony and azure hedgehog's faces…amusement. The red echidna snarled then jumped up and walked towards me, it was then that I saw his huge fists. I held up and hands and prepared my self for another fight, although I doubted the chances of beating him. _For my sisters_ I thought as I saw his fist come flying towards me…

* * *

**I seriously need to stop creating new stories until I have finished one, but I've been dying to write this. I wish I could say this was my idea, but it wasn't. The world this story is set in is from my all time favorite story '_Oblivion'_ written by Suki-Rose Essence! I just love that story! Thanks for letting me use the idea! This is also very different for me to write because my main character is a guy and I usually do girls (that's just the girl power in me) so this will be very different, not much romance and more action!(Guys cheering, girls sighing) Anyway everyone please tell me what you think about it and if I should continue! Thanks everyone! Please,please, review,review! ~God Bless!~**


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly stepped to the side narrowly dodging the fly fist all the while kicking my foot up sending him a few feet back. He snarled. Running full force, jaw set, he aimed another swing. I dropped to the ground and swung my legs at his, knocking him down again as took a deep breath. I hadn't planned any of this, I asked a simple question and all I wanted a simple answer. Where were my sister's? Was that such a difficult question? The crimson echidna got back up with a glint in his eyes that he was ready to go for the kill. I could hear the soft chuckles coming from the ebony and cobalt hedgehogs.

"Can't you take down a little human kid?" Sonic the hedgehog smirked then turned to the hedgehog beside his wife. I resented the remark about 'little human kid' at sixteen years old I knew I wasn't a kid but I wasn't an adult, the least he could say was teenager. Then to the echidna's and my disappointment another opponent stepped up, Silver the hedgehog. Every one knew of the ivory hedgehog's power of Psychokinesis, and I knew that I had very little chance of wining against him. I stared my challenger's golden eyes, then quickly dashed to the side and ducked as he very narrowly missed me. I got up looking back at him, his hands glowed at it shot at me. I gasped for breath as I ducked and rolled again then quickly got back up and ran to the side, I had one second to attack as he searched for me. I ran and quickly did another roundhouse kick, then dropped to the ground as he tried to capture me again. I was crouched on the ground a few feet from him, I could see the fury written in his face. He closed his eyes then his entire body began to glow, I let out a short yelp as a chair hit me from the side. Then another and another chairs, objects what ever else was in the room suddenly came hurtling at me. I was continuously dodging and rolling, losing more and more energy, exactly as he planned. Frustrated by the monotonous ducking, I ignored the pain and leapt forwards sending him out of his trance and onto the ground with me on top. I lifted my clenched fist to deck him when another hand clamped down on my wrist, I looked up to ruby eyes glimmering down at me. Within that second he flung me across the room as I painfully crashed against the wall, I grimaced as I stood up. Legs trembling, head throbbing and I was sure I felt blood in my mouth, I still took a step forward toward the ebony hedgehog. He stared at me curiously then slowly started towards me with a smirk on his face, I weakly held up my hands ready for the oncoming blow. Two feet away he stopped and looked me up and down once again, then with one quick hand movement I was shoved against the wall once again. This time I didn't get up. The force of the blow sent my head whirling, throwing all train of thought into an oblivion. His hand clenched the front of my shirt and then I was airborne again, I tumbled on the ground landing on my stomach. I could hear the loud clack as his metal shoes hit the wooden floor as he continued towards me, when he stopped. I closed my eyes for a moment, then heard the soft shuffling of sneakers. I opened my eyes to meet cold emerald ones, I didn't break eye contact with him. Another rule broken. Never directly look at the Sonic Heroes. He smirked a little then yanked me up by my neck, I could feel my airways start to close when I had one last ditch effort. I was about a foot an a half taller than most Mobians, I figured that since he was holding me in the air I had a pretty good aim. So I kicked as hard as I possibly could, and hit the mark. I knew the pain before, Soccer, Baseball you can't play a spot without its pains. He dropped me with one fist clenched, I could feel a small smirk on my face then a gloved fist slammed into the side of my head, forcing me to surrender to the darkness of my mind.

...

Everyone within the room stared at the fallen boy on the floor, Sonic regained his composure then glared at the him.

"He certainly is a handful, isn't he?" Shadow said as he stepped around the youth, a smirk crossed the steel blue hedgehog's face.

"Yeah, just like your Danielle." He retorted as the ebony hedgehog's eyes narrowed.

"That as it may be, Danielle will learn to obey soon enough. Time will break her and if not…then I will." He said darkly then looked back at the young man.

" What are you going to do about him?"

"…"

"I believe that he would be nothing but a nuisance." The rose colored hedgehog jumped up and ran towards her husband but then she fell to her knees beside the boy.

"You really don't mean to kill him? All he did was ask about his sisters! Was all that fighting even necessary?" She pleaded one hand resting on the side of the boy's face.

"He questioned our authority, Rose. If we let him near any of the other captives then they would rebel, causing an unwanted mess to clean up." Sonic said as his hand rested on top of her head, she looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"I thought our goal was to protect life not destroy it." She said as she turned away from her husband, he sighed shaking his head then turned to his former rival.

"I suppose…he could trial for a bit. But! If he causes trouble we'll deal with him the way we see fit." He said swayed by his wife's tears, she nodded as a small smile climbed back on her face. She lightly brushed the boy's tan hair away from his face, softly whispering '_You're going to live…_

...

Soft whispers, padding feet, and the smell of bleach swam around me as I started to regain coherency. I could feel cotton wrappings bound around my right arm and my chest. I opened my eyes to find myself on a cot in a room filled with cabinets and medical supplies. A woman in about her mid-forties was standing in front of a row of cabinets pulling out a few glass bottles, I shifted myself a bit. The rustling snapped her out of her concentration causing her to turn to me with cold blue eyes.

"So you're finally awake? Good, I have other patients to deal with than wait for sleeping beauty to wake up." She snapped as she walked towards me, I grimaced then closed my eyes for a moment as the florescent lights began to hurt my eyes.

"Don't you dare fall asleep again, Mr. Walker!" She snapped as her hand shot out and gave me a light smack on my head. I sat up as I looked at the graying woman, she had a clipboard in her hands as she gave me a quick look over.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what's your name? And where exactly am I?" I asked curious about where I was and who exactly I was talking to.

"Mrs. Nickleson. And you happen to be placed in the Knuckles District, hmmm. You seem to be in a good enough condition to leave." She said with a look of disgust then walked towards a door and opened it.

"Come on and get out! Here are the keys to your dorm and some money to buy yourself some decent clothes. You get paid upon how many chores you do, now I have work to do." She said as I got down from the bed and walked out the door, I nearly jumped when she slammed the door shut. I sighed shaking my head, I had to be put in the Knuckles District? Of course, I knew he would try to make my stay here hard, but I didn't know how hard until I met some of the captives…

* * *

**Well here's another chapter! I just love writting this! Thank you soo much _Suki-Rose Essence _for letting me do a spin off of _Oblivion ._**** Danielle belongs to _Suki-Rose Essence, _if you want to see or read more about her go read _Oblivion! _And I don't own anything, well half of Andrew since he's a little bit based off of Danielle. All credit goes to 'Oblivion and _Suki-Rose Essence'(An awesome writer if I might add)!_ Thanks again and I hope you like it! Please,please review,review! ~God Bless!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Blood streamed down my mouth, as I clenched my teeth glaring at my opponent. This wasn't exactly how I had planned to spend my evening, but I'm ahead of myself. After I left the nurse's office I walked down the hall a little ways until I found a room with glass doors filled with clothes and different items. Shoes, Socks, Make-up, Jewelry and other different items, all the clothes were mainly colored red, green and a little bit of yellow and silver. There were few people there as I sifted through the racks of clothing, I picked up a grayish/silver shirt then pulled out the tag to see the size.

"You shouldn't wear that! You'll look like a Silverist! Everybody knows that! " I heard someone scoff, I turned around to see a guy standing behind me with his arms crossed. He was about my age wavy red hair and blue eyed. I gingerly placed the item back on the rack and faced him.

"Oh. Well I guess I'm not everyone. I'm Andrew and you are?" I asked getting a little cross, his eyes narrowed as he looked me up and down.

"Aren't you a little…I don't know, scrawny? To be in the Knuckles District?" He said with a smirk on his face, I had to admit I was kinda tall and lanky all the while he was more broad shouldered and muscular.

"Maybe I'm tougher than you think. Besides Brains before Brawns." I retorted knowing could easily take him down in match, he chuckled then glanced to the door.

"Since you think you're so tough then I'll see you at Physical's Competition!" He sneered then walked out of the shop, I sighed making an enemy in first ten minutes isn't exactly a good sign. I walked to the other end of the rack picking up a red shirt with blue/lavender streaks on the side edged with silver and gold. It seemed okay so I picked up a pair of plain deep blue jeans, then picked a few more different shirts, a pair of shoes then went to the check out. A girl stood there with strawberry hair and soft green eyes, I kept my head down as I placed the items on the counter.

"You're new here. Aren't you?" She said as she scanned the items, I looked up. She seemed nice.

"Yeah, I am. I've only been here fifteen minutes and I think I've already made a rival." I said as I reached into my faded jeans and pulled out the money Mrs. Nickleson had given me.

"So you've met Jake? He's a bully, what exactly did he tell you?" She asked as she handed me a bag with my items, I didn't like the sound of her voice when she said his name.

"That he'll see me in the Physical's Competition? Whatever that is." I said shrugging, her face paled as she looked at me with scared eyes.

"He said that? You'll end up in the intensive care unit if you do." She said leaning against the laminate countertop, I took a step back not liking anything she was saying.

"What's the Physical's Competition? And what do you mean…Umm by the way, what's your name?" I asked unsure of how to address her, she smiled sweetly at me then suddenly grabbed my shirt collar and yanked me forward.

"If you think you're being smooth, then you're just making yourself look like an idiot." She growled then shoved me back, I particularly was in shock. I was wasn't expecting someone sweet like that to show a side so…rash.

"N-no! I wasn't! I swear! My mother taught me manners for your information, I was just wondering what to call you." I said holding out my hands, she smirked as she rested one hand on her hip.

"Okay then, it's just some of the guys here think that they're all that just because they were tough enough for Knuckles District. Jerks." She said rolling her eyes.

"But there's one thing they have a tendency to forget…that the girls here are just as tough as them. Don't forget that, or else one of these days you'll end up in the Nurse's office. Anyway the Physical's Competition is held once a month to see who's the strongest in the district, since you're one of the new guys you'll probably go first. It just mainly a bunch of showoffs." She said leaning closer like she was going to share a secret, I nodded then held out my hand.

"I'm Andrew by the way."

"I'm Selene. Nice to meet you, Andrew. I hope you'll last the next few days." She said shaking my hand, I hope you'll last the next few days? That was a weird greeting, but later on I would find the truth in her words. She pointed me in the direction of the dorms explaining that girls and guys were in separate buildings and where to get my schedule. As I walked through the hall with my list of objectives and my bag of clothes, I pushed open a door with a number on the door that read 396. There was two twin beds with plain red covering on and plain white walls. A guy sat on a bed surrounded by CDs with a stereo sitting on a small nightstand next to the bed. He had a pair of dark glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, his face was cropped with jet black hair.

"So…you're the new guy? I'm Jared, you?" He said turning down the blaring music, I glanced around as I answered.

"Andrew. Is this bed mine?" I asked placing my bag on the bed, he nodded then turned up the volume a little then leaned back.

"So you're the kid Jake's going to pummel. Here's tip, just dodge and hope you don't get hurt too badly." He said with a smirk, with eyebrows raised I turned to him.

"Why does everyone think I can't beat him?" I asked as I looked down at myself, chuckling he pushed up his glasses.

"Because, Jake is one of Knuckle's protégées or trainees. Nobody stands a chance against him." Jared stated as he stared me like I was crazy.

"Well, I fought Knuckles before and it did take some effort but-"

"You fought Knuckles?"

"Umm yeah?"

"Are you crazy? How long have you been in the ICU?" He asked his eyes wide, I shrugged.

"I was only in the nurse's office for a day, I think. Maybe longer since I fought against the others too." I said scratching my head, Jared stared at me in amazement then sat back up.

"Guess they liked you enough to let you live. Huh, well what time do you have P.E…." He said as we started to find things out from each other, he had a little brother that was placed in the Silver District and he had been separated from his father. His mother had passed a few days after giving birth to his little brother, leaving him in the care of his father. A loud bell began to ring, I glanced down at my schedule to see that the dreaded P.E. was my first objective. Great. I quickly slipped into some clean clothes and followed Jared towards the auditorium. It had tan walls with red bleachers all along the enclosure, Jared instantly walked over to a section motioning me to sit with him. I sat down watching as the room filled with different girls and guys take their seats, soon the crowd was hushed as a man walked in the center of the room

"For the newcomers that do don't understand what the Physical's Competition is I will explain. It's a test of quick thinking, agility and most importantly…Strength. All of the newest recruits please walk down to the floor, we will see who is the best of you against our champion." He said pompously waving his hand over the audience, I stood up along with a few others as we made our descent to the ground. Once I was on the floor I was able to see that the man had blond hair with streaks of grey and was tightly clutching a clipboard like Mrs. Nickleson. Abruptly the crowd began cheering as the redhead Jake walked in with a smirk on his face. He waved at his fans and winked at his fan girls, causing some to sigh in happiness. I rolled my eyes at them and began wondering the humanity in this 'competition' sending new untrained teens against one who was trained by Knuckles himself? It was unfair and unjust. No one without training could stand against him, someone had to speak up…but everyone in the group was silent. I had faith that I could beat him, but still I could see a few kids that were a few years younger than me and were being forced to participate. Taking a stand, I pushed forwards until I was at the front of the crowd.

"Are we all to take part in this 'competition'?" I said slightly raising my voice to be heard in the loud room, suddenly all noise was cut off. The man turned to me with an annoyed look, he sighed with a hand on his hip.

"I see we have a whinier in the group. What's your name boy?" He asked as he looked me over with a critical eye, with narrowed eyes I replied.

"Andrew Walker, Sir. I'm not complaining, its just unreasonable to let some of these children against him. They stand no chance against him, they should wait a few months until they learn to defend themselves." I said taking a step forwards as I felt all eyes on me, heart pounding I listened for his response.

"Oh? Is that so? Then I suppose you'd like to wait also?" He sneered, I could feel my blood began to boil.

"Sir I'm just saying its unfair to the younger kids, I'm willing and able to-" I retorted but he cut me off.

"Okay then defender of the weak, you go first!" He said motioning to Jake as he popped his knuckles, I swallowed what little fear I had then glanced back to see the rest of the recruits being pushed to the side. Then there was a sound of a bell ringing, I turned back to see Jake's fist come flying towards me, hitting me square on the jaw. Now we were back to how this whole thing began. The taste of iron filled my mouth as I clenched my teeth. Jake looked up at me smugly as everyone began to cheer his name, I snarled then jumped back up and tackled him to the ground. I was able to land a hit to the stomach until he kicked me off of him. I crouched for a moment as I caught my breath then ran forward and did a kick sending him flying to the ground once again. There was an eerie silence in the building as they watched their champion get beaten by a newcomer. Jake's eyes filled with rage as he jumped back up and blindly swung at me, that was one of his faults I could spot. **His anger**. That would be the death of him one day, you never fight while angry, you'll just be discarding useful energy. I dodged to the side as he threw another punch, I did a roundhouse kick to his back. He was sprawled out on the floor as everyone began cheering…but this time it was for me. Andrew! Andrew! One of my faults… I can get easily distracted. Before I had a chance to duck, his blow hit me square on the head. I felt myself crash to the ground, I could also hear hushed whispers. I pushed myself to my knees then to my feet determined to show them. To show them all. I closed my eyes then threw my all into my punch, he fell to the ground unconscious. I rested my hands on my knees panting, silence echoed through the room then came the roar. It was almost overwhelming, cheers and shouts resounded in my ears. Jared was instantly next to me with a smirk on his face clapping me on the back as everyone else climbed down the bleachers crowding around us to see the winner. That night I collapsed on my bed tired, exhausted, spent and yet…**thrilled.**

* * *

****

Yay! Another chapter done! All credits for this idea go to the awesome author _Suki-Rose Essence _for letting me do a spin off of _Oblivion! (Crowd cheers!) _Thanks Suki-Rose Essence! I hadn't planned on this chapter to be so long but...I got started and couldn't stop so here it is! Please,please,please, review,review! Thanks everyone who reviewed! ~God Bless!~


	4. Chapter 4

The Sonic Heroes watched as Andrew fought against Jake. Knuckles snarled when he saw that his trainee had lost, A smirk crossed the azure hedgehog's face as Andrew was surrounded by the cheering crowd.

"He's certainly a tough one. He beat your apprentice, that's quiet a feat." Sonic said as he turned to the infuriated echidna, he had his fists clenched and held at his sides.

" Jake was probably tired, or Andrew cheated. That' not possible-"

"Actually it is. He nearly beat you, echidna." Shadow said as he continued to stare down at the boy. The echidna quickly left after that leaving the rest of them chuckling.

"I think we've hurt his pride." The dark hedgehog said with a chuckle, Sonic smirked.

"He always was sensitive. We'll have to keep a close eye on Andrew, he's making friends and enemies fast…" Sonic said as he turned to leave as well, the yellow fox watched his brother leave then said

"Just like you?" Sonic paused a moment then continued his exit. Shadow, Tails and Silver watched the crowd cheering for the newest recruit, the fox sighed as he remembered when that was him down there. Something inside so deep told him something was wrong, but it was just a small spark that it soon blew out…

Andrew's Pov

The next two weeks went smoothly, I made some new friends and a few new enemies although they weren't much. I had Archery, Wall Climbing, Math, Language, and a few other choice subjects, most of them I had with either Selene or Jared. Then there were the chores. There was kitchen duty or the bathrooms of which you can guess I did not do. Then there was also cleaning the auditorium, dusting the Library or cleaning the dry erase boards. I normally did the kitchen, I was pretty handy with a spoon and a spatula. You had the option to eat the cafeteria food or make your own so long as you cleaned up your messes. Normally I would eat at the cafeteria, but as of lately I've been making my own then in the end having to share with Jared. He would joke that he'd pay me to cook for him, but in the end I wouldn't take the pay. It really wasn't my cooking that was great, it was my mother's recipes that tasted good.

It was a Sunday night and I had stayed behind in the kitchen as I cleaned up my station, I dried my hands as I put up the last bits of dishes. Seeing that everything was back in it's place, I walked out content that I still had an hour left to read to myself. As I passed a corridor I heard a short cry, then soft whimpering. Instantly I stopped and turned back around to see what was making the noises. I came to the hall that lead to the girl's section of the building, guy's were prohibited from entering. I was about to head back when I hear another cry this time I could hear words being spoken

"Leave me alone! Please!" I straightaway ran down the halls listening to the sound of a girl's frantic voice, I turned down a hall to see Jake leaning against a wall cornering a girl. She had one eye shut her hands pushing against his chest to move him away from her.

" Aw come on Cindy, just one kiss?" He said leaning closer to her, I grabbed his shoulder yanking him away from her. He snarled when he saw it was me

" I believe she said to leave her alone." I said standing in front of her, I could hear her ragged breath close to my ear as she softly whispered 'Thank you' Jake obviously heard her as he snapped his head in her direction.

"You won't be thankful when I beat him to a pulp and there's no one to defend you!" He growled taking a step forward, we instantly clamped onto each other's wrists. His eyes burned with such a hatred that for a moment I lost hope, until I heard Cindy's footsteps running down the hall as she shouted out for help. He snarled then shoved me against the wall his hands gripping my neck, I pushed against his hands then jumped forward knocking the both of us to the ground. I lifted my hand to deliver a punch to the stomach when someone grabbed my hand, I looked up to see the same middle aged man from before. He didn't look pleased. He yanked me off of Jake, shoving me to the side as he helped him to his feet. I bit back a mumble as I rubbed my wrist, then I noticed tons of girls peeking from their doors as they watched the commotion.

"So what do we have here, Mr. Walker? I catch you and my top fighter in the girls dormitory, fighting?" He glared at me while his hand rested on Jake's shoulder, then I had a sick feeling when I saw Jake begin to smirk.

"Mr. Johansson. I was just defending Cindy from Andrew, he was cornering her into kissing him. Naturally I tried to stop him, but he fought back." Jake said slyly, I knew what was going to happen next…

"That's not true! He was the one cornering her! Not me!" I said in my defense, but I already knew it was futile.

"Is that so? First we find you and Jake fighting, in the girl's dormitory I might add. Then I find out that you were cornering a girl into kissing you? And then you have the nerve to argue! Start walking to the Detention room, Mr. Walker!" Mr. Johansson shouted as he pointed down the hall, I looked back at the others as I saw Selene come running down the hall shouting that I was innocent and that it wasn't possible. But she was dismissed with a warning to but out of business considering that she wasn't even there. She stood there as I was lead out of the dormitory, I gave her a small smile and a thumbs up to tell her it's okay. I felt bad for anyone who annoys her next, her mouth was set in a grim line. Mr. Johansson lead me to a room with a bunch of tables, I sat at one resting my head on my hand. He slammed the door shut, I waited for him to return as he tried to figure out my punishment. Minutes, then hours ticked by as I waited. For a moment I fell asleep with my head in my arms, what woke me up a sharp pressure on my shoulder. I shot up looking around to find myself surrounded by familiar Mobians. The Sonic Heroes. I bit back a growl when I saw the smirk on the crimson echidna's face. He knew what really happened, but hadn't planned told anyone.

"So Andrew…Getting into fights barely in the third week of your stay at the district? And in the girls rooms? Very daring I must say…" The azure hedgehog taunted staring at me, it took all my resolve to not jump up and deck him.

"It wasn't my fault. It was that jerk Jake, ask him! He knows what really happened." I said turned to the echidna, he glared at me when he saw I ratted him out. But they didn't even glance in his direction, they all had their eyes trained on me.

" Whether it was yours or Jakes you shouldn't have been fighting-"

"I defending someone! You're telling me to just stand by and let her be forced to kiss his ugly mug? You're the Sonic Heroes for Pete's sake! You're supposed to stand for protecting the weak and helping the helpless! You're just a sham!" I shouted finally loosing control of myself. It was simply crazy! How could I not do the same thing they did when they were my age? How could I be punished for helping someone?

"Silence! You'd better be happy that we're simply going to transfer you instead of punishment." The raven colored hedgehog snarled at me causing me to flinch. I gritted my teeth as I glared at them, so I already was going to be moved to another district? Just when I had made friends here, I was going to leave. But at least there was one plus…No Jake.

"Lucky me." I mumbled as they started to leave the room, I grimaced as they slammed the door. I sighed laying my head down on the table, this was just wonderful. I closed my eyes for half a minute when Johansson slammed the door open

"Get up you lazy bag of bones! Hurry and pack your things, you're leaving tonight." He said yanking me up by my arm once again. I bit back a growl as I got to my feet and started to exit the room.

"Tonight? So soon?" I asked as he walked along with me, he gave me a silencing look then replied.

"They've been kind enough to allow you to travel with them to the next district. Consider yourself lucky."

"So I've been told." I muttered then quickly took the left hall to the Guy's dormitory as I paced over to my room. I opened the door to find Jared sitting on his bed with headphones in his ear, like usual.

"Dude what happened? Did you whip Jake's sorry butt? Man, I can't believe I missed the action- Hey? What are you doing?" He asked as I grabbed my thing and shoved them in a large messenger bag I had bought in the first week I was there. I threw in my second pair of shoes as I answered.

"I'm being transferred to another district. I don't know which." I said as I started to sling the bag over my shoulder, Jared gaped at me then jumped off the bed.

"This late at night? That's not possible unless you're leaving with…but they wouldn't…" My silence answered him, his mouth dropped then a coy grin crossed his face.

"Man, that's too cool. You're going to be flying with the big guys, I'd kill to be in your place." He said as he started to sift through his CDs, I sighed shaking my head.

"No, you don't. We aren't exactly on good terms, probably from the fact that I lost my temper and yelled but-"

"You yelled at them? I'm surprised to see that you're in one piece. Here. I want you have it, to remember you've got a friend in the Knuckles District." He said as he handed me one of our favorite CDs, as surprising as it was, I was touched. We quickly shook hands then at the last second hugged like we were long lost brothers, he clapped me on the back saying good luck. I knew I was going to need it. I walked through the corridors until I got to the section where the girls and the boys meet. Standing there were Selene and the girl I had defended, Cindy.

"I guess you heard, huh?" I asked or really stated, Selene hugged me when I noticed a tear in her eye. I didn't say anything for fear that she would hit me or worse. We were sparring partners one day and lets just say, that evening I was so sore.

" Remember keep your left foot adjacent to your right foot and always hold your ground. Be careful. Where ever you go look for allies and watch out for the people who'll tear you down." Selene said as she gave me parting advice, Cindy stepped forward shyly her hands behind her back then in one quick movement she had leaned forward and had given me a light peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. For protecting me, I'm sorry you have to be deported." She said softly as she stepped back, I lightly touched where she had kissed me then slowly smiled.

"Its okay. I think I need to hurry, thanks you two. Goodbye." I said then started to hurry down the hall, I was told to take the stairs leading to the roof so up I climbed. The wind tore through my tan hair as I stepped up on the rooftop, I could see the heroes standing by the plane. I walked forward towards them stopping a few feet away, the cobalt hedgehog grinned then motioned for me to enter first. Part of me was wondering if this was a trap and that the plane would crash killing me inside, or to strand me in some remote island. I felt their eyes on me as I walked passed them and entered the helicopter, I went to the farthest seat in the back hoping that I wouldn't have to speak or look at them for long. The ivory hedgehog sat in front of me as we started to take off, there was a cold silence in the copter the entire ride to the next district. One night and half a day it took till we reached a city filled with buildings, I had seen pictures of it before but had never been there. New York city. It was in ruins. A part of me felt saddened at the state of the city, but another anger because the heroes weren't there to protect it in its time of need. The pilot expertly maneuvered through the destroyed city then began to drop to the ground in front of the empire state building. As we passed by different windows, I noticed one specifically. A girl was glaring at me or so I thought until I realized she was glaring at the albino hedgehog in front of me. Maybe I could find an ally in her…maybe…

* * *

**Hello! Well here's the next chapter in Mobian Districts, all the props go to _Suki-Rose Essence and Oblivion! _Once again I'd like to say thanks for letting me do a spin off of your awesome story and I can't wait to see the next chapter! Also the girl in the window belongs to Suki-Rose Essence, I hope you don't mind me using her for a bit. Since it's going to be awhile till Daniell and Andrew meet. Also if you don't watch me on Facebook then I just wanted to say I posted a picture of Andrew as a Mobian (Hint,hint for upcoming chapters) I found out about this game called Furry Dollmaker on Deviant Art. I simply love it! The link to my Facebook page is on my profile so check it out,beacuase I usually post hints for upcoming stories! Also if you have time or whatever please take a look at Just Imaginary? I just wrote it on whim so it's not my best but you never know... Thanks for the great encouraging reviews and please keep it up! Thanks and ~God Bless!~ **


	5. Chapter 5

Andrew's Pov

I sighed in relief when my feet finally touched solid ground. Looking around myself I took in the empire state building and the ruins of buildings that were surrounding it. The Empire State Building was in a fair condition, there were scattered broken windows here and there but all in all it was a suitable living condition. I flinched at the sound of snapping fingers, instantaneously I turned around. With a coy smirk on his face, Sonic the hedgehog motioned me over towards the door they were entering. I walked behind them looking at everything we passed by, suddenly a man came running out from a corridor with a cell phone in hand.

"Your highnesses! I hope your flight went well, but we've received a call from the Shadow District." He said as he swept a bow before them. Your highnesses? You must be kidding me! They weren't kings, or royalty just humanized animals!

"Our world is controlled by animals. Perfect." I muttered softly to myself, unfortunately Shadow the hedgehog heard me. One moment I was standing in the middle of the hall the next I was pinned against the wall with his hand clamped around my throat.

"Don't ever refer us as so. Is that clear boy?" He snarled as his grip tightened, I was barely able to gasp out a nod as he finally dropped me. I rubbed my throat as I watched him snatch the phone from the man, his forehead crinkled in agitation. Then I noticed Silver the hedgehog had left leaving us in the lobby of the building. No one came to help me to my feet or even ask if I was okay. Not that I expected them to, but from all the stories I had heard they were kind to everyone and did their best to help others. These people (if you could call them that) were not at all the way they were described. As I walked over to where I dropped my bag, I saw that most of my items were scattered on the floor. With a mumble I bent over to pick them up, I could hear rushing footsteps coming towards us but I ignored it. As I reached for the CD that Jared had given me, a red shoe stepped on it. I couldn't help the growl that escaped when I looked up to piercing emerald eyes.

"Oh. Did I do that?" He asked smugly as he stepped off of it, instantly I picked it up from the ground. The case was broken but it seemed the CD was thankfully unscathed.

"Your highnesses! Welcome to the New York Silver District! I assure you that your stay here will be pleasant and enjoyable." A woman said as she stood in front of them and did a low bow.

"Thank you. Shadow has to deal a complication, but we'll be up soon." Sonic said as he cast a glance towards the dark hedgehog, who was still on the phone. The woman then looked over to me, finally realizing that I was in the room.

"Is this the new arrival?" She said as she looked me over with scrutinizing eyes as I stood up.

"Yes. This is Andrew. I trust he won't be a problem. Isn't that right, Andrew?" Sonic said with a smirk as he looked at me, I stared right back at him.

"Right, No problem. Not that there was a problem before. I didn't do anything." I muttered loud enough for the people close to me to hear. I heard a snap as the cell phone was shut, Shadow turned to the others then placed the phone in the woman's hand.

"Right. Silver and the rest of the children are on the fiftieth floor." She said motioning to the elevator, everyone stepped in leaving me last to enter. The air was stifling in the elevator, all fifty of them. Then thankfully we reached the floor, I stepped out and moved to the side as everyone passed by me. The so called Sonic Heroes continued walking taking a hall to the right already knowing where to go, leaving me with the woman. With a scowl on her face she turned to me

"My name is Matron. We won't take any funny business, Mr. Walker. I already know about your little fights at the Knuckles District. Here we tolerate no fighting under any circumstances, is that clear?" She said fixing me a glare.

"Yes, Miss Matron." I said knowing that no matter what I said no one would believe me.

"Matron will suffice. Now there are fourteen children in this district and-"

"Only fourteen? Why so little?" I asked in shock, I had heard that there were a hundred at the Knuckles District so why was there hardly anyone here?

"The children in this district are known for their…behavioral or emotional problems so to speak. I believe you'll fit right in." She said with a smirk as she began to walk down the left hall, I followed as I shifted my bag to my other shoulder. We walked through at least five different halls, all the while Matron explained everything to me. It was basically all the same as the Knuckles District only less brutish and less haughtiness, so instead of dealing with bullies I get to deal with emotional wrecks. Great. Silently I could hear my mother's voice chiding me, her warm loving voice saying that I didn't know what they'd gone through. And that there were always people less fortunate than me, and I should be grateful. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I remembered her, I missed them so much. I'd give anything to be with my parents and my little sisters.

"…and here is where you'll be staying." Matron said as she snapped me out of my remembrance, I looked up to see that I was at room Fifty-seven. As she opened the door I frowned. The room had no furnishings, at all. Just two simple mattresses on the floor with woolen blankets on the foot of the bed along with a few stacks of clothes. I dropped my bag at the end of an empty bed as I looked around myself. Couldn't they afford simple cots? You'd think that living in the Empire State Building that it would at least have proper beds.

" Your roommate should be here in a few minutes. There's a Silver District store down the hall, so you can get some decent clothes. I swear! This one girl constantly undermines me, next time someone does it again they will be punished severely. The Sonic Heroes will be in a meeting in the floor above us, so no one is allowed to leave their room. " She said with a snarl of disgust, apparently she had no patience for the girl. Before I could ask a question she had left the room and slammed the door as she began to walk down the hall. Shrugging I started to unpack my items. I set my CDs and a small CD player next to the corner of my mattress and began to fold up my wrinkled clothes when the door opened. A small freckle faced boy entered the room trembling, he nearly hit the ceiling when he saw me.

"Hello. Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Andrew. Andrew Walker." I said getting up and holding out my hand. The boy couldn't have been more than ten or nine years old, he stared at me then a small smile appeared on his face

"I'm Benjamin. Benjamin Spooner. So you're the new arrival. Cool. So you're one of the older guys, most of the people here are really young. There's like three girls as old as you and I think there's another girl older than them. But other than that you're the oldest guy." He said as he sat on the other mattress with a happy grin. My guess was that he hadn't had a roommate in a long time or was in need of a friend.

"Really? Hmm, strange. So Benjamin can you give me a tour later on? Since I don't really know where exactly to go." I said as his face lit up, his smile went from ear to ear.

"Sure! I'll show you everything!" He said then looked over to my CD collection, the rest of the time we spent telling each other about ourselves just like Jared and I did in the beginning.

"I think we're going to be good friends!" He said with an innocent smile, I smiled back lightly scuffing his hair. I could already picture him as a little brother. I did want a little brother but only had sisters, but I wouldn't trade them for the world. So now was my chance to get a little brother and him a friend in this crazy world…

* * *

**Disclaimer! ~ Matron, Benjamin Spooner belong to Suki-Rose Esscense! And the world this is set in belongs to Suki-Rose Esscense and the great story Oblivion!~ Thank you soo much for mentioning Andrew in your story! Anyway, I just had to update when I saw an other upload so here it is. Also as I said before there will be slow updates on my littler stories, except for 'Rekindled Friendship and The Human Sonic Team'. Thanks everyone for reading and please,please keep reviewing ! ~God Bless!~**


	6. Chapter 6

Sophia's Pov

I gasped for breath then looked back up at my opponent. She will not win! I lunged at her both of us tumbling to the floor, as we rolled on the ground I focused all my concentration on beating her. Her eyes blazed with fury as she fought against me, I pinned her by the shoulders keeping a firm grip on her. Suddenly she kicked me off, I gritted my teeth as I got off the ground. I was about to charge at her again when I suddenly felt someone hold my hands behind my back. I growled as I looked back to see the P.E. teacher, the other girl was held in the same position as me by the assistant.

"Alright girls! I said brawl, not kill each other!" He snapped as we were finally released. We glared at each other as the coach, Nick, instructed us to congratulate each other.

"You fought well, Danielle." I said then turned to go to my next class when I froze

"You did too, but it was obvious I was going to win." She said with as smug face as her friends started to surround her. I left silently, teeth clenched until I reached outdoors.

"I had the upper hand, the win was mine." I growled to myself as I walked over to the complex that held all of the dorms. I slammed the door shut and stormed over to my bed, kicking off my shoes. My roommate ,Regina, sat on her bed fiddling with bracelet, as usual. I honestly wondered how she even got in the Shadow District. I though she was Rouge District material but obviously my thoughts aren't important to the so called Sonic Heroes. I sighed as I clutched my pillow. _I missed Andrew. He would make me feel better._ I thought to myself then shook my head in agitation. _Andrew isn't always going to be around to save you Sophie. Tough it out and stiff upper lip._ I told myself then threw the pillow against the wall in frustration.

"Didn't go well, hon?" Regina said as she bit her lip in concentration to pry the jewel out of the bracelet. I glared at her then rolled my eyes then simply grunted in annoyance.

"You're in such a wonderful mood. Why don't you go spread that cheeriness with everyone, instead of me? Miss Sophia Walker!" She said as we heard a loud ping! The gem went flying out of the bracelet and bounced off the wall, Regina growled then climbed down and began to look for the gem. I sighed then got on my knees to help, I crawled around the beds when our heads collided.

"Watch it!" I snapped rubbing my head then continued to look, She sighed crossing her arms.

"It takes forever to get you out of this sour mood." She said. I stopped when she said sour mood, memories flooded my mind

"_Aww! Sophie! Don't be such a sour puss! We can fix it!" Margaret said taking my hands smiling. I bit the inside of my cheek then looked over to the fallen vase, looking back at my younger sister I felt lighthearted. _

"Ah Ha! I found it!" Regina said with glee as she held up the small gem, I rolled my eyes at her gayety then went back to the bed picking up a book on the nightstand.

We stayed in our rooms until the bell rang for lunch time, I hated lunch. Everyone separated into their little 'clicks' it was annoying but that might be the fact that I was the loner. The only person I could call a friend was 'Regina' but she always went to her table of friends. And as usual she asked me to come, and as usual I declined. I sat at the table taking a sip out of my soda when everyone began to quiet down when four girls entered the room. The Rebels. Steph, Mika, Tiger and last but not least Danielle. Everyone watched as they strode confidently through the cafeteria, as they passed a table everyone sitting ducked their heads down. I just glared at them as they passed by, then went back to eating. I looked back at them as they got their trays, everyone's eyes still trained on them. Part of me was jealous. I could have been one of them, they asked me to join them. But I declined. I work alone. But still it looked wonderful to have companions you could count on, I dismissed the thought then hurried over to my next class.

As strange as it may seem the Shadow District taught fighting, the basic schooling but they also taught Arts. It's said that Shadow had a taste for piano and music, so we had the option to take the class. Of course the rebels didn't, but just to spite them I did and I found that I enjoyed it. The instructor said I had beautiful voice and should sing in front of the Sonic Heroes. Once again I flat out declined. They're the ones who split me from my family, why should I perform and give them the pleasure of hearing me sing? No. The room was empty of people when I walked in, but it was filled with instruments not of torture but of music. I let myself smile a little, even though this was prison I had to admit I loved this part of the day. I walked over to the piano, remembering my mother playing on the piano…before the earthquake destroyed everything. Literally everything. My life. My home and now My Family. All because of the disasters, leaving the Sonic Heroes to clean up the mess and round us up like cattle to brand. And yet through all this mess, I felt hope and I knew one day we would _**all **_find peace. Sitting on the bench my fingers lightly brushed against the keys then I closed my eyes taking advantage of the silence and let the music flow…

If I wrote a note to God  
I would speak what's in my soul  
I'd ask for all the hate to be swept away  
For love to overflow

If I wrote a note to God  
I'd pour my heart out on each page  
I'd ask for war to end  
and for peace to mend this world

I'd say  
I'd say  
I'd say

Give us the strength to make it through  
Help us find love, cause love is overdue  
And it seems like so much is going wrong  
On this road we're on

If I wrote a note to God  
I'd say please help us find a way  
End all the bitterness, put some tenderness  
in our hearts

I'd say  
I'd say  
I'd say

Give us the strength to make it through  
Help us find love, cause love is overdue  
And it looks like we haven't got a clue  
Need some help from you

Grant us the faith to carry on  
Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone  
Cause it seems like so much is going wrong  
On this road we're on

No  
No

We can't do it on our own

So  
So

(Give us the strength to make it through  
Help us find love, cause love is overdue)  
And it looks like we haven't got a clue  
Need some help

Grant us the faith to carry on  
Hope when it seems all hope is gone  
Cause it seems like so much is going wrong  
On this road we're on

No  
No  
We can't do it on our own

So

If I wrote a note to God …

If only I had known that I was watched and that me singing would bring more chaos than the peace I was praying for. If only…

* * *

**Hello everyone! Disclaimer!~ Nick, Danielle, Steph, Mika, Tiger belong to Suki-Rose Essence! The world this is set in belongs to Suki-Rose Essence and the awesome story Oblivion!~ Also I don't own the song 'Note to God' it belongs to Charice (one of the best singers in this generation!) Shesh! I don't own anything except Sophia and Regina. Also for those who didn't guess Sophia Marie Walker is Andrew's younger sister. I bet no one can guess who was watching Sophie! Hehe! Big plot twister. Anyway thanks Suki-Rose Esscence for letting me do a spin off! As funny as it may sound I got this chapter while playing Connect Four with my little brother! Weird. I was listening to Dreams of an Absolution (Lee Brotherton) and Gotta be Somebody (Nickelback) very weird...Anyway Please, review,review,review! ~God Bless!~**


	7. Chapter 7

A scream echoed in the room, then it was silent. The yellow fox sighed shaking his head in disappointment. Another failure. The azure hedgehog growled at the experiment, then looked to the fox

"What went wrong now?" He snapped at him, wincing Tails walked over to the computer nearest to him and pulled up files.

"I don't know. It's like the formula won't merge with their genes, it could take me a few more days till we try again." He said then glanced at the test subject, a small boy. Only about ten years old, his light brown hair fallen limply against his face. Tears slipped down his face from the immeasurable pain he had felt moments ago, the azure hedgehog growled then snapped his fingers. Instantly the bonds holding the child released him, dropping him on the ground. He laid on the ground unwilling to move from the exhaustion, a gasp was heard. Amy Rose ran forward and was soon next to the boy.

"Please Sonic, stop. Look at him. Just leave this poor boy alone, forget about the merging experiment. Please, look-" She cried as she cradled the boy as he sat between life and death,

"Stay out of this Amy!"

"No! Please Sonic-"

"Rose, we have to do this! If we turn the humans into Mobians then we can repopulate once again, and have total and complete control of everything!" Another voice snarled, the ebony and crimson hedgehog said as he entered the room too. Amy began to sob as the boy drifted away in her arms, crimson eyes met emerald. They slipped away from the room to converse in private.

"Another failure?" Silver asked as he came down the hall eyeing the room distastefully, Sonic nodded with a growl.

"I think Tails isn't doing everything he can, he's holding back." Sonic said his foot tapping the ground, the three of them were silent. The door opened letting Amy come out tear stains on her face, Sonic instantly turned around and wrapped her in an embrace. He soothed her some then she left without a word, with a smirk on his face Sonic turned to Shadow.

"So…you still haven't found someone special yet?" He said a coy smile on his face, Shadow merely rolled his eyes at the comment and softly said.

"I…I think I may have found someone, but I haven't met her yet." He said then started down the hall leaving Sonic and Silver in confusion, shrugging Sonic left as well. Silver sighed running his fingers though his ivory quills, then he too left. Taking with him his dreams of an absolution…

Andrew's Pov

"Do you think we can leave now?" I asked as I tossed and turned on the mattress, exhausted from waiting. We were still in the room waiting for the okay to come out of our dorms. Benjamin sighed shaking his head 'no'

"We have to stay here till the bell rings. Then you can meet everyone else in the district." He said as he picked up his comic book, the book selections here were scant. The only books we had, had to be approved by the Sonic Heroes. Which I might say was a very boring selection. I got up and quickly put my shoes on, Benjamin looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Where are you going?" He asked putting the comic down, I bit my lip. Good Question.

"To…to the bathroom. Which way are they?" I asked as I glanced out the window in the room, Benjamin gave me directions but I didn't really listen. With a quick thanks I got out of the room and began to explore, only there wasn't much to see. I easily found the lunch room and a few class rooms, it was easy to here and there considering that no one was supposed to be out of their rooms. I stopped as I remembered that the Heroes were supposed to be holding their meeting in the level above us, a perfect opportunity to see what they were up to. And maybe find some information about my family. I got lost for a few moments when I finally found the elevator, I prayed that the elevator wouldn't open up into the room where they held the meeting. I pressed myself as far into the elevator as I could so if it did open up, I would be in a corner out of sight. Thankfully it didn't. I slipped down the hall ears tuned to hear any sound that might give me away, I stopped at a crossway. I looked back to make sure no one was following me when I turned back around to see two girls in front of me equally surprised.

"Who are you!" One of then snapped at me while the other stared at me with a twinge of fright. Then the girl who spoke clapped her hand over her mouth realizing they could be discovered.

"I…Uh…I was looking for the bathroom. I think I'm lost, who are you?" I whispered as I motioned them over to the wall.

"I asked you first." I rolled my eyes, girls!

"Andrew. I'm new here, and you?" I asked as she sighed and the other girl closed her eyes trying to calm down.

"Finn and this is Maia. The bathrooms are on the same floor as the dorms, didn't Matron explain it to you when you first got here?" Finn asked then glanced around, Maia did the same. They were hiding something but I wasn't quiet sure what.

"Umm… wasn't really listening. I'll go back, thanks for the directions." I said then moved away form them and headed down the north hall the opposite direction of where they had came. That was too close. I took a breath then continued till I got to a dead end hall with one door, I tiptoed towards it then pressed my ear against the door to hear muffled voices. I bit my cheek then noticed an air shaft grate, which gave me an idea. A few minutes later I was in between four metal sheets in the air ducts, all I could say is…Thank you spy movies! It was extremely hard considering that I was almost to big for the shaft and it made noise every time I moved, so I crawled at a snails pace. Maybe slower. There was an opening ahead of me then I could clearly hear the voices, I looked through the air vent listening for any information.

"So it failed again. I thought some one from this district would work." I didn't recognize the voice, but I had a feeling it was that lavender cat I had seen the first time I met the Sonic Heroes.

"We'll have to try again, but I have a feeling it won't work." It was the saffron colored fox that spoke, but what were they talking about? What didn't work? What did they mean try another district?

"I couldn't believe that 'they' would be friends. It's an incredible coincidence don't you think?" It was the ivory hedgehog that spoke, changing the subject. Silver.

"Yes, and a liability. First Danielle and Steph, now Finn and Maia. Their all sisters and friends, we can only hope that Andrew doesn't communicate much with Finn. And that his sister Sophia stays away from Danielle. Danielle's enough trouble as it is, luckily both of them keep their distance. " I instantly recognized that voice, Shadow. I listened closer when I heard the girls being talked about. So their sisters were friends with each other also? I was confused.

"Oh? So what was the call about?" A cocky voice said, I bit back a snarl. Sonic. He was the worst of them. Always so confident, acting like he was god's gift to earth.

"It was one of the coaches, actually. Danielle and Sophia were set to fight against each other for their physical. So to speak they nearly killed each other." Shadow said as I could make out a smirk on his face. My sister was in the Shadow District! And fighting this girl Danielle! I wanted so badly to make them take me to my sister and make sure she wasn't hurt. But I held my tongue and continued to listen when I heard a small almost inaudible creak, no one could hear it unless they were specifically listening for it. Looking closer I could see the door cracked slightly and peeking out of the door was fingers. Then I recognized who it was. Those two girls in the hall, I remembered the girl called Finn wearing a ring on her finger and that same ring was on the finger of who ever was at the door. Meaning they were listening in as well, if only they knew we were both spying at the same time.

"Yes well, once we complete the project I believe they'll calm down more and be more…civil." Sonic said as I heard the creak of a chair, I assumed that he sat down. I rolled my eyes at the comment of civil. They didn't know what civil meant. Seeing that they weren't going to talk about anything else I started to back away from the vent when the chain link bracelet ,that my sister Margaret had given me for my last birthday, clanked against the metal duct. I held my breath, listening to my heart pounding in my ears

"Did you hear something?" It was the violet cat, I grimaced remembering that cats had excellent hearing. I bit back a yelp as a yellow spear shot up through the vent in front of me. I instant crawled as fast as I could away from there, they knew they were being watched. I just hoped that the girls got out of there before they were discovered. I got back to where I had entered and pulled the gate back from the inside as I waited for the heroes to exit. The girls were gone by then, I could see the feet of the heroes and they came out but a pair of red sneakers stood in front for an awfully long time. Then finally they left. I pushed out the grate once again, getting out. The coast was clear. I quickly dashed down the halls towards the elevators, I was about to round the corner when I felt a hand on my shoulder yank me back. It was Finn and Maia. They dragged me over to a corner a few feet away from the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Finn hissed at me as she glanced into the hallway. She knew what I was doing, and she knew that I knew what she was doing.

"What were you doing?" I whispered back then she shook her head, took my hand and dragged me to the elevator and shut the door. Everyone sighed in relief of not being caught.

"Look I'll explain later. Lets just stay away from each other for a bit." I said closing my eyes then I opened them as the elevator door slid open. We went in opposite directions, I sighed then turned the corner when I ran into someone. I looked up to see none other than Sonic the hedgehog.

"So where have you been, Andy?" He asked crossing his arms with a brazen smirk, I bit back another snarl.

"My name's Andrew, not Andy. And I was looking for the bathroom, now I'm going back to my dorm. Goodbye." I said in a restricted tone, holding back the urge to shout at him I knew where my sister was and that I was going to get her back. But I just kept quiet and walked on to my room, Benjamin didn't say anything to me about why I took so long. He just continued to read his comic and I collapsed on the bed exhausted…

* * *

**This was such a cool chapter to write! Lots revealed and more questions appear! Muahahah! Shesh! I need to practice my laugh better. Disclaimers!~ Finn, Maia, Benjamin, Matron, Danielle and Steph belong to Suki-Rose Essence! This world is set in the story of the coolsome story 'Oblivion'!~ I only own Sophia, Andrew and Margaret Walker. (Sighs) I wish my characters were better writen like Suki's but oh well I will continue to do my best, (mutters 'although my best isn't all that great.) Anyway thanks for all the great reviews, please please keep it coming! Thanks and ~God Bless!~**


	8. Chapter 8

Sophia's Pov

"Did you hear? The Sonic Heroes are coming to this district!" Regina squealed in delight towards me, I merely rolled my eyes. We were heading towards the cafeteria for lunch, she explained that she overheard from the rebels and came to tell me.

"Look. I don't honestly care. Those rebels are nothing but trouble and-" I said then noticed what was hanging around her neck.

"You kept that thing?" I asked in amazement seeing the crystal around her neck, then shivered.

"Well yeah! Look at it! It's gorgeous!…Wait a minute you're not afraid of-" She said as she twirled it around her fingers, I couldn't help but flinch.

"I'm not afraid. It's just…Wicca? That's evil isn't it? Ugh.." I shivered. The name was haunting enough, not to mention to have one of those things in my room. I lightly touched beneath my shirt to feel my mother's gold cross, I felt a sense of peace when ever I though about her. Regina rolled her eyes then hid the crystal out of my sight, I muttered a soft thanks then continued to lunch.

"So did you hear about how Danielle nearly killed Rose, Anna and Connie?" I rolled my eyes at the rumor that was circling the district.

"It's just gossip for people who don't have anything else to talk about. And yes I heard that Danielle has powers, which I don't believe either. Seriously powers? She just wants attention like those other three girls that gave you that." I said as I glanced towards her pocket, Regina shrugged then pushed open the door to the lunch room. It was full as usual. We went our separate ways, as I sat down with my tray and pulled out my sketch book. I stunk at drawing. It never turned out the way I planned it to be, but I liked the feel of a pencil in my hand. The only thing that turned out well was roses. I loved to draw them although all the real roses died out along with all the devastation. I could still smell the rose garden my mother had planted in the back yard, her bright smile, glimmering sky blue eyes and long sun gold hair. I was the only one out of three siblings that had her blue eyes, but mine weren't quiet as blue as her's. I sighed humming to myself as I put the finishing touches on the last rose I had begun to draw.

"Long time no see, Nightingale." A deep voice said behind me, I jumped instantly recognizing the voice and the nickname 'Nightingale'. It was my childhood/best friend Adrian. I threw my arms around him, giving him a tight hug. After we pulled away we both laughed, then I noticed the entire room was silent as we embraced. I ignored them and sat down motioning Adrian to sit.

"Look's like you're popular, Sophie." He said with a genuine smile, I shook my head rolling my eyes at the rest of the cafeteria.

"Nah. I'm just the weirdo here. It's been so long since I've seen you. What happened after the earthquake?" I asked shutting the sketchbook closed and focusing on him. His face grew somber then he ran his fingers through his raven black hair.

" Everything's a blur, really. Well Brittney and Layia, I found them hiding in a collapsing building. They got away with a few scratches." He said then I noticed his hair flopped to the side, which was very unlike him.

"Are you okay?" I asked reaching forward to push the hair behind his ear, when his hand touched mine and pushed me away. He moved his hand to reveal a long scar on the side of his face close to his ear.

"Yeah, I didn't get as lucky. I was outside when the quake hit, a lamppost was nearby and side glanced me. I was bleeding pretty heavily but thankfully Brit knew how to stop the bleeding for a while then we made our way over to safety that the Sonic Heroes promised." He said as he left the hair fall back into place, I sighed shaking my head.

"It's all a lie. They separated Andrew, Margaret and I. And I don't know what happened to our parents, but I have a sick feeling about that." I said as my stomach began to churn at the thought, then I remembered.

"So what about your parents?" His face dropped then his face went blank and I instantly knew.

"Oh Adrian! I'm so sorry." I said as I felt tears in my eyes, he shrugged then looked up at me and took my hands in his. It was just a simple gesture, but I could feel my face burning.

" Thanks, Soph. I'm glad to know at least one person in this place." He said then let go of my hands and began to eat. I sighed feeling better, now I had someone to talk to. Then I heard the click of heels and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Sophia. You haven't introduced me to your friend! I'm Regina." She said sticking her hand in front of Adrian, he smiled politely at her then turned back to me then to her.

"I'm Adrian. Nightingale and I have been friends since we were in diapers." He said shaking her hand, eyebrows arched Regina turned to me

"Nightingale?" I felt my face burn again at the sound of my nickname, but Adrian just laughed shaking his head.

"That's the nickname I gave her when we were oh...about ten? Maybe eight?"

"Nine. You were nine. You said that after you pushed me out of my tree saying that if I could fly I'd be a nightingale." I said rolling my eyes at the funny memory as Adrian laughed.

"That's right! Geeze I'm sorry!" He laughed his deep ice blue eyes glittering .

"Well, I've gotta run. See ya around, Soph." Regina said with a wink at me then turned to leave after giving Adrian a funny look. I had to say the rest of the day was blissful, although we had very few classes together. But we had study time, free time and P.E. so I was happy. I sighed my face beginning to hurt from smiling so much in one day, Regina smirked at me then looked over to my bed. Walking across the room I was a piece of red on the bed. Walking faster I saw that the red item was a pure crimson rose, no thorns and the stem was a brilliant emerald.

"Someone's got a secret admirer!" Regina laughed then went back to looking a ring on her finger, I twirled the rose in my hands in amazement. I had never told anyone about how I loved roses. And it was absolutely impossible to get a rose since the devastation so my question was…why did someone send it to me? And who sent it?

* * *

**Hey everyone! Well this is set in the awesome world of 'Oblivion' owned by the coolsome author 'Suki-Rose Essence'! Rose, Anna, Connie and Danielle belong to Suki-Rose Essence! I wonder who is the secret admirer? Hehe! DRAMA! Okay too much coke today... ~God Bless!~**


	9. Chapter 9

Andrew's Pov

Since the district had only fifteen kids, we all could fit in one class room. Meaning that we all had class together, I had to admit that I liked how small it was. Everyone knew each other, but the downside everyone usually was in their separate little group of friends. Benjamin smiled the entire time he introduced me to the rest of the guys.

" Hello, Andrew. I'm Eva." A girl about my age said as she took my hand smiling then I felt my face burn as she kissed my cheek. Her twin stood behind her with a hand on her hip rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm Rachel. I can't wait to get to know you better." She said then I knew I was as red as a tomato as she kissed my other cheek, Benjamin's mouth twisted up.

"Go on you two! Leave him alone." He said crossing his arms as the twins walked away smiling at me, I felt my face burn from so much attention. It wasn't this way at the Knuckles District, but then again the Knuckles District was much larger by about …oh maybe 1...or 1 and a half thousand people.

"Ignore them. Girls!" Benjamin sighed then walked ahead to our next class, I glanced back at the girls as I remembered Finn and Maia. What had happened to them? Did they get back to their rooms without being caught? That question hung in my mind the entire day, and I never once caught sight or heard of Finn and Maia. And the worst part was that there was at least one Sonic Hero watching us during class, they acted like they were interested but it was easy to they were bored. And of course every time I looked their way I kept thinking of Finn. It was like they had just disappeared. Something was up, and I was going to get to the bottom of it….

"Night, Benjamin."

"Night, Andrew." Benjamin yawned as began to drift asleep in his mattress, I laid there for about three hours waiting for him to fall asleep then for the rest of the district. During those hours I waited I thought about what we had found out. Sophie. I grimaced at the idea of Sophia fighting against Finn's sister. Finn was nice but you could see she has a mean streak when you get on her bad side. Mental note: Don't get on her bad side…or her sister's.

I wondered about Margaret, if she was okay. What she was doing, if she had made any friends. But know my sweet little sister she probably had the whole district wrapped around her finger. She had that way with people, where they just wanted to do everything for her…including me. I smiled then sat up looking towards Benjamin, he was a nice kid but there was something fishy about him. I stood up lacing up my shoes and quickly got out of the room. I wasn't quite sure where to go, but I knew not to stay on this level. I slipped into the elevator and decided to go back up to the level we were at the day before. I peered out of the elevator then came out seeing the coast is clear.

"Left or Right?" I said to myself when I heard voices and footsteps coming from the right . Apparently my choice was already decided for me, I ran the opposite direction they were coming from and threw open the first door I found. Thankfully it was unlocked. Right as my hand lifted to flip the light switch I decided against it, remembering that I'd reveal myself if I did. I pressed against the door listening to the muffled voices.

" So she's in containment?"

"Yes. Maia as well, they both have been punished. After about a week they'll be released." I leaned closer as their voices began to fade.

"They might be released earlier…that is if they cooperate. In fact that's where I'm…." I growled as the last word faded into an oblivion. As I slowly opened the door, I tried to think of where they were heading. I couldn't remember a door near that end of the corridor but maybe I was mistaken. I dashed to the end of the hall hoping I could catch up to them, the hall came to a split. And once again I had to decide left or right? I sighed knowing I was losing time, closing my eyes in desperation I felt warmth surround me. Not heat, but warmth like the warmth you get when you're being held by your mom or dad. So warmth wasn't the right word…it was love.

"_Right …sweetheart…to the right…" _

"Mom?" I said as my eyes flashed open at the sound of her voice, I glanced around to see someone but no one was there. Confused and slightly freaked out I listened to my mothers voice and took the right, amazingly there were several doors. Meaning I could open a door and walk straight into a trap or my death, which ever comes first. I took a breath and pulled on the handle of a door, well it was locked so I went to the next. After trying on three different doors, I came to another. It opened. I peered inside as I heard a gasp.

"Andrew?" The entire room was pitch black, the only light was coming from the door I just opened. Maia sat there her arms around her knees, I quickly walked over to her helping her up.

"Where's Finn?" She asked as we came out of the dark room and into the bright hallway.

"I don't know. I think she might be in one of these rooms, come on and help me finish looking." I said as we started to open the different doors. We both sighed as we glanced at each other, we had tried several different doors and came out with nothing…there was only two doors left. I reached and touched the knob to feel it vibrate. I let go then touched it again, the vibration stopped. I turned the knob opening the door to…

"Well, you certainly took long enough!" I sighed in relief to see Finn standing there with her arms crossed, she blinked her eyes against the bright florescent lights.

"Did someone order a rescue?" I said smiling at her as she glared at me then looked to Maia.

"Finn! Are you okay?" Maia said as she approached Finn, she nodded then rubbed her eyes and looked at me.

"So how did you find us? You're a new kid, how would you know how to get past the guards?" She asked nervously glancing around, I sighed as old memories of my dad appeared.

"My dad was a government spy before the devastation. He taught me a lot before we were split up….Wait a minute! Did you say guards?" I asked as I remembered what she said last, she gaped at me in annoyance.

"Yes! I said there were guards! When I was brought over here there were guards." She said exasperated, I bit my cheek.

"There weren't any guards, Finn. Unless-" I began to say when a cocky voice broke in

"Unless we called them off." I turned around glaring at the three hedgehogs.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you boy?" Shadow growled as they blocked our only exit. I stared them down with a slight smirk

"Well what can I say trouble always seems to find me. Now if you don't mind I'm escorting these lovely young ladies to their room." I glancing back to them. Finn looked like she was ready to tear off Silver's head, while Maia stood strong next to her friend.

"I don't think so, kid. The three of you are coming with us." Silver said taking a step closer to Finn, Finn countered his step getting closer. I quickly grabbed her arm before she could lunge at him.

"We're not coming with you, now step aside." I said as they began to get closer.

"Not a chance kid." Sonic said with a smirk as Finn and Maia got into a fighting stance. I rolled my eyes with a smirk as I set my feet in the right position as Selene had told me before I left the Knuckles District. Mental Note: Remember to send her a thank you note.

"Three against three, I think that's a fair fight." I said as Finn and Maia stepped beside me, Finn on my right and Maia on my left.

"Leave him to me." Finn snarled as she glared at Silver, Maia had her eyes set on Shadow, leaving me Sonic. Suddenly Finn threw her arms forward Silver was suddenly sent flying backward crashing into the back hallway, Shadow ran forward to block Finn from attacking again when Maia kicked him back. Sonic and I glared at each other , he smirked crossing his arms.

"This'll be too, easy." He said running at me, I held out my fists smirking back.

"Sweet. Then its time to party!" I dodged to the side landing a round-house kick, he dropped to the floor narrowly missing the kick. I glanced back to see Finn in a fight of telekinesis with silver, while Maia was in hand to hand combat with Shadow. I looked back and quickly dodged to the side again, but this time he was expecting it. As I dodged he quickly moved to the side landing a blow to my stomach. I collapsed to the floor, I felt dizzy and light headed. Looking up our emerald eyes met.

"You can't beat me, I'm Sonic the hedgehog after all." He said with a sneer, I smirked at him.

"You may be Sonic the hedgehog. But there's no way I'm losing to an old fart like you!" I said with a laugh as his mouth dropped, his mouth twisted up then he threw his fist forward at me. I shoved it back as I jumped up and tackled him to the ground. He kicked me back and shoved me against the wall, his emerald eyes filled with rage.

"Take that back!" He snarled as I choked out a small laugh.

"Sure thing, old man!" I kicked him back then ran at him throwing a punch, he dodged as he landed a kick. I fell the quickly jumped back up with a smirk loving the rush of adrenaline.

"Come on! You're not getting any younger!" I taunted as he snarled and tackled me to the ground with his fist clasped around my neck.

"**TAKE IT BACK!" **He snarled as I just smirked at him, then gasped as his grip tightened. Suddenly the pressure was gone, I looked up to see Finn standing above me.

"Were you just planning on letting him kill you or what!" She growled then helped me to my feet, I chuckled nervously.

"Hehe. Sorry- **WATCH OUT**!" I said then shouted as I saw a gold spear coming right at us, I knocked her to the ground covering her from the attack. Shadow stood a few feet away his hand raised to attack again, I quickly moved away from Finn and lunged for his legs knocking him to the ground. I was able to glimpse Finn running over to a wall that was slightly collapsed, Maia was grimacing as she sat up. I rolled off to the side then got back up as I saw Sonic and Silver start to surround Finn and Maia. Finn kept throwing her arms forward but it didn't effect them like it did the first time. I gasped as Shadow threw me into the wall then grabbed my shirt and tossed me to the other wall, I kicked him back as he tried to grab me again then I heard a shriek. I looked down the hall to see Maia pinned against the wall by Sonic and hanging in mid air was Finn clutching her throat.

"No!" I shouted then ran at them, I thrusted my shoulder at Sonic causing him to drop Maia. Snarling I quickly spun around and kicked him back. I glared at Silver as Finn struggled under his telekinesis.

**"Drop her**!" I snarled as he just glared back at me. I heard a shriek as Finn began to kick even more, Silver simply smirked at her helplessness. Then I lost it. I charged forward and slammed him with an uppercut, he staggered back his hand dropping. The second my hand left his face I quickly turned around holding out my arms. A half second later Finn landed in my arms with a soft thud causing me to buckle under to my knees. It wasn't that she was heavy, it was the toll of the fight had finally taken over. Maia crawled over to us, her hand on my shoulder. Finn had her eyes closed then opened them as she looked at me. I placed her on the ground, as Maia went to help her friend. I felt a chill run through my spine, causing me to look up. The three hedgehogs stood in front of us, neither of them looking particularly pleased. As Sonic's gaze landed on me, Shadow and Silver's turned to Finn and Maia. I snarled and stumbled to my feet, both teeth and fists clenched.

"You're supposed to be the Sonic heroes. Defenders of earth! Look at yourselves! Beating up teenagers! And worse, girls! For pete's sake get some dignity! And while you're at it a heart!" I snarled at them, I could have sworn I saw Shadow finch when I mentioned fighting girls. But it was only a glance.

"Don't speak to us that way!" Sonic snarled as he stepped forward, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Right, I forgot! My mother taught me to respect my elders! Sorry, old geezer!" I said with a smirk, he was about to lunge at me when Shadow grabbed his arm at the last minute. I heard a loud snarling and turned to see Silver's hand raised at Finn and Maia. I instantly jumped in front of them then suddenly I felt like a huge hand was holding me up in mid air and tightly began to constrict. I gasped for breath as I squirmed underneath the hold. Black dots began to cloud my vision when I heard a shout.

**"Leave him alone!**" Suddenly I hit the ground with a thud and my back aching. Finn was on her knees her hands held out in front of her like before and this time it worked. Not only had she thrown them into the wall, she had them held the way I was moments ago. I felt so dizzy and unsteady I just laid on the ground, totally and completely drained. I turned to the side to see Finn's eyes slowly close, her hands wavering. My body protested as I sat up and crawled on my knees towards her, I sat behind her trying to help her stay awake and hold up her hands.

"Come on Fi-Finn." I said as my breath became uneven as I felt ready to collapse into unconsciousness.

"I-I c-can't." She gasped then leaned back into my arms as her hands dropped and eyes closed. Unfortunately the Sonic Heroes quickly recovered and within moments of Finn's release they were standing above us. Shadow stepped around us and grabbed Maia and slammed his fist to the side of her head, knocking her into unconsciousness. I shifted Finn in my arms holding her tight, as Sonic and Silver's eyes trailed over to us. Silver snarled at the sight.

"Still trying to protect that whelp!" He spat as I weakly smiled at him.

"_Yeah…is-isn't that wh-what you're su-supposed to be doing?" _I said then suddenly heard a loud snarl then before I could register what exactly was happening I felt myself and Finn lifted up and thrown into a wall. Heavy lidded I looked up one last time to see cold jade eyes glaring down at me then an overwhelming darkness….

* * *

**Okay the only reason I was able to update was because I had been writing this in parts starting on last Friday to now. ~Finn, Maia, Rachel, Eva, Benjamin and Danielle belong to the awesome author Suki-Rose Essence and this is set in the cooolest world of _'Oblivion'_~ Well, I hope you like it! I hadn't really planned on this being so long, I mean when I finished typing and looked down to see I had written eleven pages on Microsoft word! Hehe! Of course now I feel like I was the one fighting (Mental Note: Don't get so into story)Hehe! ~God Bless!~**

**PS- Suki, if you want to do your chapter different from this then I'm completely happy with that! I don't want to ruin your story! Its just so awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sophia's Pov

I smiled as I laid on my bed twirling the rose. My twelfth rose that is. Everyday for the past twelve days I've gotten an rose and every day I find it laying neatly on my bed. Sighing I placed it in a vase along with the other roses on my dresser, I heard a soft chuckle.

"Someone's been hit by cupid's arrow!" Regina smirked at me as she collapsed on her bed.

"Please! You and your delusions!" I said rolling my eyes then scolded myself as I felt my heart quicken at the thought that someone liked me.

"Oh really? So mind telling me what Adrian was wearing today?" She said in a sickly sweet voice, I felt my face burn as I recalled his ensemble. Light red shirt, sleek black jeans and whiteish grey sneakers.

"Are you sure he's not the one sending them?" Regina asked as she began to fiddle with a recent bracelet she had flirted for. That was how she got everything. Flirting. I've never even consider doing that, but that might be because there isn't or wasn't anything I wanted.

"I…I-I don't know. He…Adrian wouldn't send…at least I don't think…" I couldn't find the words to say. Would he? I sort of doubted it , but then again it's been almost a year. People do change as my mother would say. But I just found it hard to believe….

"Well if it is him you need to let him know. If it is him then your relationship will grow. If not then he can find out who is sending them! So either way you should tell him." Regina said as she sat up and looked at me, I pushed my yellow hair back from my face then looked back at the roses.

"Maybe but-" I began to say when the bell rang for the next class, I smirked. Saved by the bell!

"We'll talk later, missy! I won't let you get away without-" Regina said to me as I ran out of the room, her words fading in the sound of rushing feet. I smiled as I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked to class. Music! And the best part? Adrian had music with me, actually he had quit kickboxing class and changed over to music. For me! I couldn't keep the smile off my face till I entered the room and saw him sitting at one of the desks. In fact there was no one there except him and I, at least there weren't any thing to bother us for the moment. That is until Mr. Henson walked in….

"**WHAT! No! No! I am not and will not**!" I snarled at him as he gave us news, Adrian looked a little worried but I could see a glimmer of excitement.

"You must! They will be arriving tomorrow and we must give them a warm welcome." He said his dull brown eyes boring into my cerulean eyes.

"You can welcome them all you want, but I am not singing for them!" I growled as my fists were clenched tightly against my tan shorts.

" Yes, you are. We've already had it planned, they will be here tomorrow and are expecting a private performance. And you and Adrian are going to give one!" He growled back, Adrian got up from his seat and walked over to me.

"Sir, but why do I have to perform. I don't sing as well as Sophia or some of our other class mates." He asked his hand resting on my shoulder, I looked at him then back to Henson.

"While that is true, you are the best piano player I've ever seen. Sophia will sing, while you play the music. You will only have to play for an hour then you're finished. Is one hour that torturous?" He asked as Adrian gave me a pleading look, I growled then sighed knowing I didn't really have a choice.

"Fine. I'll do it! But we better have the rest of the day to ourselves after that!" I said then turned to leave to go back to my room and sleep off my anger or else I might go pick on someone and get in a fight.

"You will need to practice now and have some crash course dancing lessons." Henson said as I had my hand on the handle, I blinked then turned to him.

"What? Dancing lessons? I understand practicing songs, but dancing lessons?" I said through gritted teeth as I saw Henson loosen his red tie in nervousness.

"Well you see. Most classes are canceled today, mainly the extra unnecessary classes. My point is that there will be a dance held in their honor. And all Shadow-ists must attend, the District shop has just barely gotten the ball gowns in today so I wanted to make sure you and Adrian-" He said as I held up my hand motioning him to stop.

"A ball? Are you crazy? Well that was a dumb question, anyway. We already know how to dance-" I said as warm memories of ballet and ballroom lessons filled my mind.

"You do?" He asked in surprise, I glared at him.

"Yes, our mothers made us be ballroom partners. We won ten dance competitions and four championships! I believe we can skip the dance lessons." I snapped a little offended that he would think I couldn't dance. Okay I did understand a little, I wasn't exactly a little lady, but my mother did teach me manners and how to act like a proper young lady. Even though I never did act like one.

"Well then that means we can have more time to practice songs, now shall we begin?" He said motioning me and Adrian to the piano, I sighed as Adrian smiled comfortingly to me.

"Fine, Lets get this thing over with." I said as walked towards the dreaded piano…

...

**"NO!** Regina I am not- scratch that never wearing that!" I snarled as she held out a red ball gown, she rolled her eyes. We were at the District Store under orders from Ms. Byford, she appeared at the Music room a few hours after we began to practice saying that I had to get a dress. Sadly my excuse of having no money wasn't going to cut it, in fact they gave me enough money to buy two different dresses. One for the private concert and the other for the ball. I grimaced as Regina picked through the gowns, this wasn't my favorite experiences.

"How about this?" She asked pulling out a light sky blue dress with spaghetti straps, I turned my head then shrugged.

"That's it! For now on I'm not even going to ask your opinion! You're wearing this for the concert and this to the ball!" She huffed as she walked around the rack of clothes and pulled out a white dress with red designs, I sighed knowing there was no way to fight her. As we walked up to the counter to pay I began to hand over the money when Regina quickly cut in.

"Ring this up too, hon." She said placing a small silver tiara in the pile, I snarled at her.

"No! I'm not buying that! I will not-"

"Oh just hush! You're getting it, if not I will buy it myself and weld it to your head!" She snapped as the cashier rang it up, I crossed my arms in aggravation and yet a part of me was happy to have a friend like her. We walked back to our room passing several girls with dresses in their arms like we were, we were talking about what whether the Sonic Heroes would dance too when we rounded a corner and ran into people. We dropped the dresses from the impact and looked to see who we bumped when I felt a low growl rise in my throat. Danielle Hazel. The dark haired girl glared at me in disgust.

"You're actually going?" She said eyeing the dresses as Regina was scooping them from the floor. The other girl Stephanie covered her mouth with her hand.

"You got two dresses? I never thought you to be the girly type, Soph." She sneered as I began to growl.

"Her name's Sophia and the reason she's got two is because she's doing a private concert for the Sonic Heroes! Nothing that you two Hitler twins would know about." Regina snapped taking my hand and began leading me away from them before I got the chance to start a fight. I glanced back to see Danielle gaping at me, what did we say? I wondered….

….

I wrung my hands as we stood in front of the piano. It was time to perform the only thing missing was the Sonic Heroes, Adrian leaned against the instrument causally as if it was just another music class.

"Relax Nightingale! Everything's going to be fine! You'll see, its going to be a piece of cake. Just pretend that they're not there, you'll do fine Sophie." He said his warm brown eyes entrancing me, I nodded in agreement. Then I heard the door knob turn, my heart began to pound in my ears. The door was pushed open and a blue hedgehog stepped in the room followed by several other Mobians. The Sonic Heroes. It was show time…

* * *

**Hello! ~Disclaimer: Danielle and Stephanie belong to Suki-Rose Essence! And the world this is set in is the coolsome world of Oblivion! (Can't wait till she updates!)~ Well I'm sorry if it sounds rushed, but I really have to go! So I hope you liked the chapter and ~God Bless!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**" What have you done!"** Amy shrieked as she entered the battle ground, Sonic wiped his face still glaring at the fallen figures of the trio.

" Taking care of pests. Go back to our room, Amy. There's nothing for you to see." Sonic said as his wife rushed over to them, she shook her head. A eggshell colored rabbit peeked into the hallway and gasped at the sight, and quickly ran over like her friend.

"What happened here?" Cream asked in horror as she saw the beaten children, she instantly ran over to them. Her hand lightly touching their foreheads. She lightly moved Andrew's arm then gasped as he let out a low moan.

"His arm is broken. We have to set it before it heals wrong, or worse get infected and kill him. Somebody please get a-" She said looking at her older friends, Sonic shook his head in disgust at Andrew.

"No. Leave him be. He can die for all I care." He growled then turned taking Amy's arm and began to walk away from the disaster when he stopped and turned to Shadow and Silver.

"Why don't you just finish them off? At least there won't be as much trouble." He spat then continued to walk with a pleading Amy Rose.

"Please! Don't kill them! Please, Sonic!" She begged her husband.

"Please Sonic. Please they're just children. Please, I'm sure they'll behave better! Please give them another chance. They only want to be with their siblings and family." Cream begged looking to Sonic then Shadow then Silver, Sonic stopped and looked back. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the sight then snarled.

"Fine. But Andrew leaves this District. He's done enough damage, here." Sonic said as Cream jumped up clasping her hands like when she was six.

"He'll come to my District on the East coast. I'm sure he won't be any trouble since he's injured, besides he seems very kind to younger children." She said glancing back at him, he still clutched Finn in his arms. Never letting her go. Shadow's eyes narrowed then looked over to Silver.

"I think that would be fine." Silver said then walked over to the battered trio and pried Finn away from Andrew. Even in his subconscious he held on to her tighter, but she was still taken away from him.

"We'll take them to the infirmary then we leave. We'll signal another helicopter to get Andrew before we leave. We need to get to my District as soon as possible." Shadow said as he lifted Maia into his arms, Silver nodded as he glanced down at the fallen form of his enemy. She was as limp as a rag doll, only about thirteen and already a powerful enemy. Everyone agreed with the plan. Cream lightly stroked Andrew's hand then left with Amy back to their rooms, both content knowing that the three rebels would live.

Andrew's Pov

I groaned as every inch of my body throbbed. Everything pounded as I came back to the world of the conscious, I forced my eyes open to a soft darkness. I sat up then dropped back on what I thought was a cot, everything seemed to be spinning. And my arm. My arm burns so badly, I frowned then tried to sit up again. Suddenly the light flipped on, I grimaced as I saw a blinding light then slowly I began to make out shapes. I was in some kind of infirmary, I looked to my side to see a cream colored rabbit smiling softly at me.

"You should lay back down. You need your rest. Be careful! You shouldn't put pressure on your arm." She softly chided as I eased myself back on the cot, she disappeared for a moment then came back with a wet cloth placing it on my head.

"W-where am I? W-where's Finn and M-Maia?" I asked as I slowly began to relax.

"You're in my district, Andrew. The West Coast to be specific. You're friends are still in New York, but they are recovering as we speak, dear." She said then removed the wet cloth, I turned my head to look at her. She was rewetting the cloth, with my good arm I reached out and lightly took her hand.

"Thank you. For taking care of me, Mrs. Cream." I said then lightly kissed her hand like my mother had taught me. She smiled then took my hand in both of hers.

"You can just call me Cream, dear. If you feel up to it then we can move you to your room in a few minutes?" She asked as I nodded my head. I would much rather be in a room than stuck in an infirmary. She patted my hand then let me go as she went to get somebody to help her. I was alone. What happened to Finn and Maia? Were they feeling as bad as I was? The thoughts raced through my mind as I waited for the return of Mrs. Cream. A few moments later she appeared with two boys, I bit back a groan as I sat up then slipped to the floor. My legs throbbed underneath my weight, I felt like I was thrown into a blender and set to chop. It was a slow torturous walk to my new room, I noticed there wasn't very many teens as I walked down the halls. Actually it was basically only kids under ten years of age. Seeing my shock Mrs. Cream began to explain.

"Most kids outgrow their sweet nature, so they get moved to different districts. So I mainly have the younger children here." I nodded then finally we came to my room, there were two beds laid out neatly against a big window over looking the ocean. I smiled as sunlight streamed in, it was a very beautiful view. I sat on the bed taking a deep breath as my mind registered everything, the two boys left a moment after I sat down. Mrs. Cream sat beside me taking my hand in hers

"You'll have a roommate, I assure you she'll be very quiet during your rest. In fact you might even know her." She smiled at me as I stared at her in confusion, she lightly laughed

"You can come in now, Margaret." She said then the door to the room opened and a ten year old girl walked in. She had light blond hair and bright green eyes. Tears streamed down my face as she ran towards me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Andy! Andy, I missed you so much! Oh Andy!" She cried into my shoulder, it was so hard to breath during that moment.

"I missed you too, Maggie. I missed you so much. You don't know how badly I've missed you." I cried as I held my little sister in my arms. Heaven. That was the only word to describe it. Heaven on earth. Mrs. Cream stood up and walked to the door with a warm smile on her face.

" I was able to convince the others to let you come to my district. Luckily they didn't know about Margaret, so know you two can be together. I only wish it could have been sooner." She said as a tear slipped down her face, I moved Margaret to my knee and looked to Mrs. Cream.

"Thank you so much. I am forever indebted to you, Mrs. Cream. Thank you for bringing my sister and I together again." I said as she smiled then left the room. Tears still fell even after she left, I'd do everything all over again to see Margaret's sweet smile. Now I just had to find Sophia and I already had a clue, but for now I was just happy to hold my youngest sister in my arms…

* * *

**Uh, hehe! I know, I know! I should update some of my other stories, but I just had to post this chapter. I hate that I'm in tears over my own story, I always put myself in the characters position. So I see myself and my little brother and came up with this. ~Disclaimer: Maia and Finn belong to the awesome writer Suki-Rose Essence! And the world this is set in is the wonderful world of Oblivion! Just love that story!~ Thanks for reviewing and ~God Bless!~**

**PS- I've also posted a handdrawn picture of Sophia Walker in the Shadow District on Deviant Art! Check it out! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sophia's Pov

I couldn't breathe. Literally. I couldn't breathe as they filed in the room, I though I would collapse from fright. I wasn't afraid of them, just the thought of performing for them. Adrian nudged me as he stepped forward smiling warmly.

"Thank you for honoring us with your presence, your highnesses." Adrian said calmly and coolly as he swept a low bow, I looked at them then instantly dropped to a curtsy.

"I'm Adrian Kinsley I will be playing the piano for you today." He said as Sonic, Silver and Shadow stepped forward to shake hands. Adrian gave me a hurried glance, I took a breath and stepped forward.

"My name Sophia Marie Walker and I will be singing. I sincerely hope I can honor you with my voice." I said lying through my teeth, as I smiled at them. I saw a flash of shock go through the three hedgehog's faces when I said my name, they instantly returned to their cool composure but I could feel static in the air. And I didn't like it. I casually wiped my sweaty palms on my dress before shaking hands, each of them scrutinized me like I had done something wrong. As I shook hands with Shadow I noticed his eyes lingered on mine, but it wasn't quite as deterring like his companions.

"I'm Sophia, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said then wanted to die right then, why did I introduce myself again? What's wrong with me? I wondered as I received a coy smile from him.

"Enchanted, I assure you." He said as I felt like I would collapse, then I felt everyone's eyes on me, I noticed our hands hadn't parted. I pulled away and took a step back towards Adrian, if it weren't for him I would have thrown the biggest fit in the history of fits so I wouldn't have to do this. But here I was and felt like I was going to puke.

"If you would please give us but a moment and we'll begin." I said as I reached for Adrian and tugged him farther behind the piano.

"I can't do this!" I whispered my heart felt like it would explode out of my chest, he smiled taking my hand.

"It'll be okay. I promise. It'll go by so fast you're gonna wonder where the time went." He said then went and sat on a bench in front of the piano, I took a breath then stepped forward standing next to the instrument. Adrian smiled at me warmly then started to play. I couldn't help but smile. It was my favorite song ' My heart will go on' by Celine Dion from the movie Titanic. I closed my eyes for a moment then opened my mouth as I remembered the lyrics

_Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you, I feel you_  
_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

…

_I pray you'll be our eyes,_  
_and watch us where we go_  
_And help us to be wise,_  
_in times when we don't know_  
_Let this be our prayer,_  
_when we lose our way_  
_Lead us to a place,_  
_guide us with your grace_  
_To a place where we'll be safe_

_..._

_She was lost in so many different ways_

_Out in the darkness with no guide_

_I know the cost of a losing hand_

_Never thought the grace of god go high_

_I found heaven on earth_

_You were my last my first_

_And then i hear this voice inside_

_Ave maria_

_I've been alone when i'm surrounded by friends_

_How could the silence be so loud?_

_But i still go home knowing that i've got you_

_There's only us when the lights go down_

_You are my heaven on earth_

_You are my hunger my thirst_

_I always hear this voice inside_

_Singing ave maria_

_Sometimes love can come and pass you by_

_While your busy making plans_

_Suddenly hit you and then you realize_

_It's out of your hands baby you got to understand_

_You are my heaven on earth_

_You are my last my first_

_And then i hear this voice inside_

_Ave maria ave maria ave maria__…. _Adrian was right, song by song flew by but when I sang this one I saw something in Shadow's eyes something almost like…pain. I wondered that as I continued to sing and get swallowed up by the music

_There is no life - no life without its hunger; _  
_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly; _  
_But when you come and I am filled with wonder, _  
_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity. _

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; _  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; _  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; _  
_You raise me up: To more than I can be. _  
…_.._

_It goes like this the fourth, the fifth, __the minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah..._I looked up to see tears in the women's eyes, I felt like I could fly at that moment. I took a breath and swept a curtsy as Adrian stood up beside me.

"That was simply beautiful, Sophia." Amy rose said as she wiped her eyes, Sonic wrapped his arm around his wife with a coy smile.

" You certainly have an interesting voice, Sophia." He said then left a moment after that two by two all the couples left till only Shadow stood alone.

"I hope I sang to your liking, sir. It's been such an honor." I said and hoped that he would leave a second after that. He cocked his head to side as he stared at me

"The honor is mine, Sophia." He said then strode confidently out of the room, the second I heard the door click shut I dropped to the floor. I took a breath and closed my eyes as my heart slowly dropped back to normal. Adrian sat beside me beaming.

"Who was right? Come on say it!" He laughed as I elbowed him and leaned against his shoulder, I felt him relax and sigh.

"You were right, but I'm still mad at you. In fact you have to give me one dance at the ball tonight. No ifs, ands, or buts!" I said as he softly chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder

"it's a deal…" I sighed-

"…if you let me buy you an ice cream." I groaned then started to laugh.

"Deal! But lets get out of these clothes, I look ridiculous." I said as we stood up, he laughed agreeing with me. I stopped and smiled.

"I'll meet you there, I gotta do something." I said as he nodded then left, I sighed then walked over to the piano and started to play and this time it was just for me and me alone.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again..._With out even realizing, I stopped playing and got up and danced around the room with my eyes closed, just like when I was little. I could hear my mother playing as I twirled and spun around the living room then being scooped up by my father as we danced

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
_

I stopped as the song came to a stop, smiling I wrapped my arms around me and started for the door when something red caught my eye. My arms dropped as I walked back to the piano and gasped. Sitting there on top of the instrument was a single stemmed rose and this time there was a note. Shakily I picked up the note and opened it

**_Angels couldn't compare your voice. _**

One line. One line and it meant the world to me. I clutched it and rose close to me and smiled. It had to be Adrian! He was the last one here, and must have put it there when I was dancing. I thought to myself as I left the room and walked back to my dorm. The halls were practically empty, I did a quick spin laughing to myself, and tumbled into someone. I looked up to see green grey eyes, she glared at me as we both jumped to our feet.

"Danielle." I said coldly as she looked me over with a smirk, I rolled my eyes at her as I started to walk past her

"Excuse me. I need to go change." I muttered teeth clenched as I walked past her.

"Sure. I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing." I froze , I closed my eyes trying to regain my composure.

"With your ridiculous hair do, I wouldn't either." I retorted as she glared at me, smirking I turned and quickly walked back to my room to change clothes, luckily Regina was out so I wasn't bombarded with questions. Unfortunately the evening went by way to fast then the time of the ball came around.

...

" Regina! Alright! Leave it alone!" I begged as I sat in a chair, Regina stood behind me with a comb and brush. She growled and raise up the brush as if she were going to hit me with it, smirking she ran the brush through my hair.

"Regina! Please, can we go now! You've done enough with my hair!" I whined as she rolled her eyes and turned around to get something else to stick on my head.

"Sophia Walker you complain one more time I swear I'm going to hit you upside your head! Now hold still! I just want to put the last touches." Regina growled as she walked back over to me with a box in hand, I groaned with my face in my hands.

"No! No! Absolutely not! Regina! I'm going to look like a wanna be princess!" I groaned as she yanked my hair back and continued to mess with it.

"Oh just shut up and be still. You won't look like a wanna be princess…you'll look just like a princess." She said as I groaned again wanting the night to end already. I closed my eyes sighing then finally she placed her hands on my shoulders smiling.

"There you're done. Now was that so bad?"

"Yes. Total and complete torture."

"Good. Now go look in the mirror."

"Do I look like the bride of Frankenstien?" I asked as I got up, my white and red dress beginning to drag on the floor. I walked over to her full mirror and gasped at the sight. I was looking at a young girl pale blond hair curled and tumbling down her back, and sitting neatly on top a small silver tiara. Regina's reflection joined mine, she smiled at me as I felt myself lightly blush.

"You look beautiful, Sophie. I want you to go out there and stun them or more so Adrian." She said with a gentle smile, I looked down at myself then took Regina's hand in mine.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, honey. Anytime." We walked into the auditorium, now transformed into a huge dance hall. Regina and I looked around as people start to file in the room. I could hear loud whispers everywhere they went, confused I turned to Regina.

"What are they whispering about?" I asked as she stared at me aghast then smiled.

"You. You've become the talk of the district." She giggled then smirked coyly as she grabbed my shoulder and spun me around till I was face to face with Adrian. He looked incredibly handsome. He was wearing a plain tuxedo, and yet he looked so well gorgeous.

"Wow, Nightingale. You look…" He faltered as I lightly tucked a loose hair behind my ear.

"Unusual. Out of place, weird-"

"NO! No! You've never any of that, I just couldn't think of a word better than stunning." He said taking my hand in his. A humming bird beats it wings fifty times per minute, but my heart was beating ten times as fast.

"Thank you. You-" I began to say when we heard a loud clinging, signaling that the Sonic Heroes were about to enter. I sighed and turned to look at the entrance to the auditorium, I could see nine figures entering the room. As they walked by people bowed or swept a curtsy. I watched them go by then sit down at a table, Regina sighed as she looked at Rouge.

"Don't you just envy those rubies she's wearing?" Regina whispered to me as I rolled my eyes, jewels. That was all she cared about. I stared at Shadow to see him calmly looking around the auditorium, like he was searching for someone…then our eyes met. I looked down at my feet as Sonic, Silver and Shadow stood up signaling the dance to begin. A soft song came on and one by one people partnered up, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Adrian shyly smiling.

"May I have this dance, Nightingale?" He asked bowing, I laughed lightly then curtsied to him

"Yes, you may." I said putting my hand in his. If there was ever a time I thought I was flying then this was the time. Twirling around the room with him was just like flying, I felt like I was in my own personal heaven so much in it that I didn't even feel Adrian's hold on me tighten as some one approached us. We stopped. I looked up at him to ask him what was the matter when I looked back and stared. Then I really wanted to collapse as I stared at him

_"I believe its my turn with her_." Shadow the hedgehog said holding out a gloved hand towards me. The entire auditorium stared at us, I took a breath then pulled away from Adrian. I couldn't turn him down. One- I was too scared and two- I didn't want to get in trouble. I placed my hand in his, his arm slipped around my waist and the music started again. If I though singing was bad this was fifty times worse…

* * *

**I would have posted this yesterday, but hehe, I kinda got re-grounded . But I was able to convince my mom to let me get off the hook and now here's the chapter! ~Disclaimer: Danielle belongs to the wonderous _Suki-Rose Essence _and the world this is set in is from the awesomest story _Oblivion_!~** **I just can't wait till tomorow to read the next chapter! Yays! Thanks for reviewing and ~God Bless!~**

**Ps- The Songs used were (in order)**

**My heart will go on by Celine Dion**

**The Prayer by Celine Dion (Josh Gorban)**

**Ave Maria by Beyonce**

**You Raise me up by Celtic Woman**

**Hallelujah by Canadian Tenors **

**Only Hope by Mandy Moore**


	13. Chapter 13

Sophia's Pov

My breath was caught in my throat, as we slowly began to move with the music. I wanted to die, for someone to just kill me now. I swear it felt like the entire district could hear my heart pounding. I felt his ruby eyes staring at me as I looked away to the side or to my feet.

"I-I hope your stay here has been comfortable, your highness." I said trying to calm before I threw my self into a hysteria.

"Shadow will suffice, Sophia." Shadow? He wanted me to call him Shadow? We were never supposed to call him by his name, and now he wants me too?

"Of course, si- Shadow." I said as I felt my face burn, the words thick on my tongue. Shadow. It was such a weird name. Mysterious. Perfect for him.

"If you don't mind me asking, Shadow, but what brings you to this district?" I asked choosing my words carefully afraid of his anger, a coy smirk appeared on his face.

" I came to tie up loose ends, so to speak. And to test something out. How did you come by such a beautiful voice?" He asked as waltzed around the hall, I lightly smiled as I remembered the soft green eyes of my mother. I missed her so much.

"My mother. I inherited her voice, she taught me all that she could before…" I stopped as I felt the wound be re-opened. Where was she? Was she …dead? I had a horrible feeling about that.

" I'm sorry to hear your loss, she seems like a fine woman." He said as I tried to keep my balance. Shadow the hedgehog said he was sorry? For me? This night had to be the most adventurous one I've had since the incident with Danielle.

"Yes, yes she was. And what about you-"

"I didn't have a mother." I felt my heart stop. This was getting way to personal, I mean why would he want to hear about me and my family. The family that he and the rest of the Sonic heroes split apart, I held my head up. I shouldn't be afraid. I can't be afraid. It was silent. I was so afraid.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly looking down at the ground as I tried to get my bearings.

"The past is the past."

"A new dawn brings new hope" I said as I remembered one of my favorite poems.

"And a sunset seals the sins of the day" I looked up in shocked to see him say the next line of the poem.

"Night cleanses all hurt and wrong, so hope will rise anew." We both said as I was just in utter shock. He knew the poem? It seemed like he was always one step ahead, and I left like I was falling way behind.

" That's an interesting poem, Sophia. Even more so that you would know it." I knew my cheeks were flushed as he spun me around, as our hands met again

"Its one of my favorites. When times were hard my mother and father would take turns reading it."

"I see. And-" He began to say when he stopped and turned around. Adrian was standing behind us, his hands in his pockets.

"I think Sophia ought to be heading out, your highness. She might not be able to walk in the morning." He said as I watched him take my hand and start to tug me away.

"Adrian!" I hissed at him casting a glance at Shadow, he stood there smirking.

"Oh I believe he has a point. Thank you for the dance, Sophia." He said lightly taking my hand and kissing it, I would have collapsed except Adrian had a tight hold on my arm. I pulled away from him and did a quick curtsy to Shadow then walked off with Adrian.

"Adrian! What do you think you're doing? You could have gotten us in trouble!" I hissed once we were far away from Shadow and the other Sonic Heroes, Adrian started to drag me to the exit.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he pushed me through the door, I gritted my teeth absolutely furious.

"Do you know what time it is! Its twelve-thirty at night, you started dancing a eight!" He snapped at me, then sighed running his hands through his hair. He looked at me with bronze eyes.

"It looks like I've got competition." He sighed as I stared at him in confusion, he smiled lightly then took my hands.

"Sophia…Soph…I think I'm starting to fall for you." He said as I felt my knees start to buckle, I looked down then looked at him

"R-really? I…I feel the same way." I said as he leaned closer and pressed his mouth against mine, we pulled apart. He smiled taking my hand as we started to walk back to our dorms, soon enough it was time for us to take different halls.

"Night." He said as we broke apart, I felt my heart pounding in my ears.

"Night." I said softly then started down my hall, I spun around lightly laughing to myself. I felt like I could do anything. I sung in front of the Sonic Heroes, Danced with Shadow the hedgehog and found out that Adrian really does like me. Regina was already asleep in bed by the time I got back to my dorm, I quickly changed into my pajamas and fell into bed completely drained of energy

….

I groaned as I heard a loud rapping at the door, I felt like I had just closed my eyes. Sleepily I glanced at the clock- 6:00.

"Regina! Get the door." I moaned then ducked back under the covers as she threw her pillow at me, muttering to herself she got up and zombie walked to the door. It was Ms. Byford. I grimaced then crawled out from under the covers and sat up in bed.

" Aren't you two just the morning birds?" She smirked then thrusted a piece of paper in our hands, I glanced down at it as she explained.

" These are your new timetables. Classes begin tomorrow, I suggest you rest up." She said then left the room, I stared at her wondering if she lived to torture us. I looked down and started to read mine

**SOPHIA MARIE WALKER, 15 YEARS**

**Monday: Rock climbing, 10am-2pm. Instructor: Shadow the hedgehog.**

**Tuesday: Gymnastics, 9am-12pm. Instructor: Shadow the hedgehog and Amy Rose.**

**Wednesday: Orienteering, 10am-2pm. Instructor: Shadow the hedgehog.**

**Thursday morning: High ropes, 10am-12pm. Instructor: Shadow the hedgehog.**

**Thursday afternoon: swordsmanship, 1pm-2pm. Instructor: Sonic the hedgehog.**

**Friday: Zip wire, 10am-2pm. Instructor: Shadow the hedgehog.**

**Saturday: Paintballing, 10am-2pm. Instructor: Shadow the hedgehog.**

**Sunday: Sonic Heroes depart. Normal activities to resume next week.**

I blinked at the paper then fell backwards on my bed. My instructor for the entire week was Shadow the hedgehog? I looked at it again and groaned when I saw that all my other classes had been canceled during their stay here. Meaning no music. I grimaced then my eyes trailed over to Tuesday…Gymnastics. I haven't done that since I saw six! And I have never done it here, so why did they have us doing it now! I growled then got up and started to shuffle through my clothes, I quickly changed and slipped on my shoes.

"W-where you going?" Regina mumbled as I had my hand on the door knob with a bag in hand.

"Out. I'll see you around." I said then walked out of the dorm. It was a cool quiet Sunday morning, nobody was up yet and nobody with a sane mind would be, but here I was. I walked down the hall towards the gym, there was an old fashioned lock on it. Rolling my eyes I reached in my bag and pulled out a bobby pin I took from Regina and began to pick the lock. Within minutes it was open. I thanked God that my dad was a spy, and that he taught us the basics. I pushed open the door a little slipped in and shut the door. It was completely empty, except for the gymnastic equipment. I smirked I had figured this would be the place where they would be held, I walked over to a wall and started to unzip my bag. I pulled out Regina's CD player and a bunch of my CDs. I didn't think she'd miss it, besides she never uses it. I started to stretch as I remembered my old gymnastics teacher and then smiled at the though of being able to do the routine. I started the music and ran forward easily doing a cartwheel and continued with a hand off. I smirked. And continued to practice, I was going to show the others who's the best…

….

I sighed stretching as the final students arrived on Monday, Shadow was watching us. His brow furrowed then I saw him snarl as the last person arrived…Danielle.

"So glad you could finally join us, Danielle." He growled as he strode over to her, her face was blank

"I'm so pleased to be here," She said glaring at the hedgehog

"You're obviously not, you're the last here."" contradicted Shadow, staring right at her, I shivered hating the thought of his gaze on me.

"Well yeah," she said casually, "but that's just how I roll. Problem?"

"Perhaps. Due to your insolence, you can be the first to take on the wall." Shadow snarled. Danielle shrugged her shoulders and glared back at him

"Fine then." She retorted and started to the wall, the next four hours we were all pushed but it was nothing compared to what Danielle did. She did everything we did but ten times worse. Blindfolded, no hands, no legs, get to the top, stand on the roof. My arms were shaking at the ten minute break, I closed my eyes leaning against the wall then opened then at the sound of heavy breathing. Danielle was still going up a thirty foot wall. I shook my head, it was miracle that she was even standing.

"One more challenge then," said Shadow, ten minutes before the activity finished, "Danielle, see if you can climb up the wall without a harness or safety rope to catch you if you fall." Everybody gasped, no one in their right mind would do that. But then I always have questioned Danielle's sanity, I thought to myself as she accepted the challenge. Everybody held their breath as Danielle inched her up the wall

"She's near the top!" I gasped as she was near the final feet of the wall, I couldn't help the sigh of relief when she reached the top .

"She's done it!" A girl announced next to me as Danielle stood at the top, Shadow's eyes narrowed

"Yeah, well, now she's got to come down," Shadow said simply as Danielle glared down at him then slowly made her way down, one misstep and she was dangling over the edge. Then I felt my blood run cold. Shadow was laughing. She might die and he was laughing? I clenched my fists and silently prayed for her to make it, to show them she could do this, even if we were rivals. Everyone crowded around her as she stood at the bottom, I tried to push past everyone but found no avail. We all walked to the lunch room then we split ways, as I filled my tray I watched her and Steph sit down and start talking. I took a breath and got out line heading their way.

"I'm scared for me, too, but I can't let him think I'm weak, so I have to carry on with these godforsaken activities, like it or not."

"You're right-" Steph said as I walked up to them

"Um... excuse me. Danielle?" I said hating how soft voice was, she turned to me with a look of shock in her eyes.

"I just wanted to say..." I began as my fingers started to wrap around my hair then blurted out

"I just wanted to say well done for doing all the stuff that Shadow threw at you. I couldn't have done it." She stared at me the said 'Thank you. I appreciate it.' I felt my face lightly turn red then I bit my lower lip

"You're welcome… You know this doesn't change anything between us, right?" I said my voice slightly turning playful she merely rolled her eyes

"Of course. I can still hate you if you want me too." She said wanely then I quickly turned around and left wondering why I even went over there. I took a breath and hurried over to my table where Adrian waited for me, I leaned my head on the table, closing my eyes…but I always saw those ruby red eyes staring at me…..

* * *

**~Disclaimer: Danielle belongs to Suki-Rose Essence and this is set in the coolest world of Oblivion!~ I would have posted this yesterday, but I got a new desk and it needed sanding so I was busy. But man it gets so hot down here, it felt like 105 degrees! Hehe, but at least I can draw and write on it! So I will be posting a few new pictures later on in the week! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please keep them coming! ~God Bless!~**


	14. Chapter 14

Sophia's Pov

"Adrian! Adrian! No! Don't you dare leave me! Adrian! Don't go!" I cried as I held him in my arms, he smiled weakly at me.

" It'll be okay, Soph. You'll move on, you'll continue to live life and-"

"**NO!** I-I won't! You can't leave me! Please! Just hang on-" I pleaded as tears streamed down my face as he lightly touched my head.

" That's not possible, Soph. I want you to live life to the fullest, to forget me. To move…to move on. To defeat …them. Don't trust them…"

"Adrian! Don't talk like that! You're scaring me! Please just hold on. I-I….I love you! Please! I love you! " I screamed as his fingers lightly traced my cheek, he smiled at me.

"I…love you too, Nightingale." He said then started to close his eyes. My heart crumbled into ashes as I cried and shook him.

"You can't leave me! You can't ! Don't go! Please…Don't leave me here!" I begged as I cried into his chest hoping to hear his soft heart beat. Nothing. I never though today would end like this. This was supposed to be the perfect day…

" Those of you who've never done this before will work with Amy, those of have will come with me." Shadow said as I looked around at everyone, there was about ten people in our group. I headed over to the side of the gym where Shadow was along with three other girls, I smirked as the first girl went. This was my time to shine. As she finished her routine the other girl stepped up, my mouth dropped. She did every summersault, handstand, round-off perfectly. I clenched my fists, now what was I going to do?

"You're next Sophia." Shadow said as the other girl finished her routine, I bit my lip then walked forward. I popped my fingers in anxiety then took a breath and ran. I threw myself into the routine, every ounce and fiber in my body was put into the routine. I stood up with my hands in the air as I finished the routine, breathless. The entire room was quiet except for the sound of the air conditioning. I walked back to my group as everyone stared, I looked at Shadow to see a slight smirk on his face.

"Well done. Now lets continue to the balance bar." He said as I felt my heart burst with happiness. Take that Danielle. You may be the best at everything else, but this is my territory. The rest of the class went smoothly, Half of the time I watched the other girls working with Amy Rose. She seemed nice, but then again from a distance they all did. I grinned as the bell sounded for the end of class, I reached down to pick up my bag when a hand cut me off. Adrian pulled the bag away from me and hugged me then started to spin me around.

"You were great, Soph!" He said as I laughed in his arms, I looked up at his warm brown eyes smiling.

"You actually watched?" I asked as he smirked spun me around again and kissed me .

"Yes, and like I said before you were awesome! Come on, I'm gonna treat you to something sweet!" He said as his arm wrapped around my shoulder, I shook my head and followed him outside and towards the food court.

"Oh dang it! I forgot my wallet! Give me like -one minute and I'll be right back!" He said as we were half way there, I was about to protest that I would pay but he was already running back. I rolled my eyes and sat down on a nearby bench waiting for him.

…..

Adrian ran through the halls, when he heard voices coming from a room he had passed. Normally he would have continued but hearing a certain name he stopped. Sophia. He turned around and started to listen to the conversation…sealing his fate.

" She was impressive during gymnastics. I certainly wasn't expecting it from her." A deep raspy voice said as Adrian recognized it as Shadow.

"Hmm, well how has it been with Danielle? Has she given up yet?" Sonic. Adrian pressed his ear against the door trying desperately to listen.

"Nothing. But soon enough she will…Tails? Have you finished the-" Shadow said as he was cut off by a higher pitched voice

"Yes. Its ready. The process of the transformation from Human to Mobian is a very delicate process, it could be lethal. We have to test it out before we can actually use it. " Tails said as Adrian gasped at the finding. Changed into Mobians, he leaned closer as the voices got softer then jumped as the door flew open. Before he had a chance to run he was instantly encased in Silver's telekinesis.

" And here's our test subject." Shadow snarled as Adrian was dragged into the room, he struggled under the tight grip but found no avail.

"Let me go, you Mobian freaks!" He shouted as he tried to get away from the strong hold.

" This is the price you pay for eavesdropping, Adrian. Now what all did you hear?" Silver said as he watched him writhe underneath the pressure.

"Let go of me! You'll never get away with this! Someone will step up and put you in your place-" Adrian said as he was cut off and thrown against the wall. He winced and glared at them.

"Don't ever speak to us in such a way, understand boy!" Sonic snarled as he watched him disgustedly, Adrian smirked and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Andrew. He'll be the one. You'll see, you'll all see. Andrew is going to bring everyone together, he's the one who'll make everything right!" Adrian said softly then his voice started to rise.

"Tails! Do it now!" Sonic snapped as the two tailed fox stepped forward with a syringe in hand, Adrian glared at them as he was still held in the telekinesis. Adrian grimace as the needle was injected into his bloodstream, then it began. Everything started to burn it felt like his insides were being turned to liquid … and they were. They watched as he gasped for breath his vision slowly fading.

"It's killing him. I suppose I put too much of-" Tails said as Shadow held up his hand to stop.

" Where do we dispose of him? The others will notice he's gone, especially Sophia. He was with her before he came this way" Shadow said as he glanced out a window, Sonic paced the floor completely ignoring Adrian as he twisted and gasped on the floor.

"We could make it seem like he was poisoned. Just leave him in a public place and let the children make their own assumptions." He said as he finally looked at the boy, Shadow glared at him then closed his eyes…

" Fine then"

…..

Sophia's Pov

I sighed as I waited on the bench. What was taking him so long? I got up and started to pace around the bench, what had stopped him? Did he lose the wallet? I crossed my arms and started walking towards the main plaza in the district. There was no one there, except for a figure on the ground.

"Adrian!" I cried out as I recognized him and ran over to him, he gasped for breath as he looked at me. I was instantly on my knees next to him, as I pulled him on my lap.

"Adrian, what happened? Where are you hurting? Give me a second and I'll go get the nurse!" I said hurriedly as I started to get up when he grabbed my hand.

"No. D-don't go. I'm not going to make it, Soph-"

"Yes, you are! I'm going for the nurse or- or Shadow he can help!" I said thinking he might be around and could get the nurse faster than I could, but Adrian's grip on my hand tightened.

"NO! You…you can't trust them Sophia! Just stay with me…Please." He pleaded his eyes so sad I that I felt tears streaming down my face, I nodded and held him tightly. I felt him relax in my arms and my heart began to race. Just the thought of him gone, nearly sent me into a hysteria.

"Adrian! Adrian! No! Don't you dare leave me! Adrian! Don't go!" I cried as I held him in my arms, he smiled weakly at me.

" It'll be okay, Soph. You'll move on, you'll continue to live life and-"

"NO! I-I won't! You can't leave me! Please! Just hang on-" I pleaded as tears streamed down my face as he lightly touched my head.

" That's not possible, Soph. I want you to live life to the fullest, to forget me. To move…to move on. To defeat …them. To find Andrew… Don't trust them…"

"Adrian! Don't talk like that! You're scaring me! Please just hold on. I-I….I love you! Please! I love you! " I screamed as his fingers lightly traced my cheek, he smiled at me. I knew I needed him in my life, he had helped me so much I felt like I couldn't live with out him.

"I…love you too, Nightingale." He said then started to close his eyes. My heart crumbled into ashes as I cried and shook him.

"NO! You can't leave me! You can't ! Don't go! NO! Please…Don't leave me here!" I begged as I cried into his chest hoping to hear his soft heart beat. Nothing. I sobbed, cried, screamed over and over again as I laid there just sobbing on him. Within the next five minutes I felt arms start to pull me away

"**LET ME GO! NO! ADRIAN! NO!" **I screamed and thrashed against the arms and finally pulled away landing on the ground. My entire body shook, my chest and eyes burned. He can't be gone! He just can't! I stared at his lifeless body and just screamed and cried. It can't be true! It can't! Then I ran. I got up and shoved away from everyone till I crashed into somebody and just cried intheir shoulder. I didn't care if it was Shadow or any of the other Sonic Heroes. I looked up to see green grey eyes. Danielle. I pushed away from her and ran. Tears blurring my vision all I could hear was a loud roaring.

"Sophia! Wait!" I could barely hear Danielle's voice calling for me, I still ran. I didn't want to hear her. Her hand clasped around my wrist. I turned around and thrust my hands forward

"**LEAVE ME ALONE**!" I screamed as she was sent hurtling to the ground, I gasped as my hands glowed a deep blue. I looked to Danielle to see the shock in her face, I crumbled. I fell to the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees and just cried right there. I didn't know what to do. What to I was. So I just cried and sobbed continuously saying 'I want to die.' And I did. I wanted it so badly. After awhile I felt strong arms picking me up, I didn't know who it was. And I didn't care. Adrian was gone. And I had no will to live…

* * *

**God I hate myself. I'm in tears writing this, and I'm the one who wrote it! Shesh! ~Disclaimer: Danielle belongs to Suki-Rose Essence! And the world this is set in is the wonderful world of Oblivion!~ Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! ~God Bless!~**


	15. Chapter 15

Sophia's Pov

Numb. Cold. Alone. Darkness. Death. Death seemed so heavenly to me, an escape out of this endless world. I still had my arms wrapped around me, my face tear stained. I felt the cotton blanket wrapped around me, I felt the bumpy cot and yet I still felt nothing at all. I laid there so empty, so alone. What was there to live for? I didn't find anything worthwhile. I didn't flinch when I heard the sound of the door opening, or when I felt a hand touch my cheek. I stared blankly into the ruby eyes, he watched me trying to see something. Something that showed I cared. I didn't. His hand moved away from me then silently left the room. I closed my eyes, I wanted to cry again and again until I get Adrian back. But I knew nothing would bring him back to me. Never. So I laid there. Empty.

…

Shadow the hedgehog shut the door without a glance back at her, Sonic and Silver stood outside the door arms crossed waiting for news.

"Well? Do you think she will recover?" Silver asked as Shadow glanced around.

"I don't know. I think she's slowly losing her grip on sanity. I went in there and she didn't respond it was like I wasn't even there." He said as he looked at both his comrades.

"She needs to suck it up and move on. The world isn't ending-" Sonic snapped when Shadow sent him a deathly glare.

"It is for her. Imagine Amy or Blaze dieing in your arms, how would you feel?" He growled then walked ahead of them, leaving the two alone in shock.

"You don't think he's…" Sonic said to Silver as they walked after him, Silver shook his head.

"No. He has his eye on someone else…"

Sophia's Pov

_I sighed leaning into his arm, we looked up at the deep cobalt sky glimmering with stars. I looked into his deep brown eyes the smile on my face unbreakable, he smiled back at me lightly tousling my hair. We kissed then broke apart, he lightly touched my face._

"_Sophia. I wish this was real but its not. Please listen to me. You have to find Andrew please promise me that you won't waste anymore time on mourning for me. I don't want you to be so sad, I don't want to see any tears falling down that beautiful face of yours. Please promise me." He said as he lightly kissed the top of my head, I leaned against his chest burying myself against him._

"_Please Sophia. Promise me you will. You know I'm always with you, I'll always be protecting you whether you see me or not." He said as his arms wrapped around me, I felt a tear slip down my face._

"_I promise…."_

I laid there thinking over every detail of the dream, it was so real to me. Like it was actually happening, then I open my eyes and find myself on the same cot underneath the same rough blanket. I grimaced and sat up. I had to keep my promise, even if it was a dream I was going to keep it…but first I was going to find out what exactly happened to Adrian. I slipped out of the cot, looking to the left I found my shoes sitting neatly beside the bed. After strapping them on I tested my legs. I could feel my self trembling, but I wasn't sure if it was because I was tired or the thought of going on without Adrian. I bit my lip and walked across the room and pushed open the door. Thankfully there was a clock on the wall. 1 P.M. Good I could make it to lunch, thankfully the halls were pretty much empty. I walked in the lunchroom, everyone turned to me. Hurriedly I went to the lunch line and got something to eat, I looked around to find a seat when I saw the table Adrian and I had always sat at empty. Sighing I walked over to it, suddenly my appetite was gone. Stirring my mash potatoes around I thought about how I was going to investigate. My head snapped up at the sound of a tray being set in front of me, Regina.

"Hi, honey. How are you feeling?" She asked taking my hand, I lightly smiled at her.

"Alright, I guess." I said back then reached for my juice, Regina just stared at me then glance to the side in disgust.

"Those cameras are starting to get on my nerves! I swear they need to take them down!" She growled glaring at a small box in a corner of the cafeteria, I looked over then smirked. I bet there's a camera in every hallway, meaning if I got a hold of those tapes then I could see exactly what happened. The only problem was that I needed to find a way to get the tapes. Sighing I turned my head sipping my drink when I choked. Danielle and Steph walked in. Suddenly everything came together. And I had a plan…

I took a breath closing my eyes as I held up my hand to knock, growling to myself I dropped my arm then raised it again. 'Just do it!' I kept telling myself but I kept hearing another voice 'Why are you even here?' Before I could change my mind I pounded my fist against the door, now the only challenge left was to stay until they answered the door. Which thankfully was only a half second. Steph stared at me in shock then put on a blank face.

"What do you want?" She asked as she looked me over then glanced back into the room.

"I need…I need to speak to you and Danielle…in private." I said then forced myself past her and entered their dorm. Danielle sat on the bed glaring at me, which was understandable. We were rivals after all.

"You've got guts to come over here, Sophia." She said staring at me, I crossed my arms keeping my chin up. I had to do this.

"I need your help. I know we don't…get along well. But I'm willing to put up with your bone headedness, if you help me."

"Bone headedness? Are you kidding me?" She growled as she got to her feet, I clenched my fists. This was going so well

"Look! I have to find out what happened to Adrian, and you're going to help me!" I snarled as we were face to face, green eyes against blue.

"Who's going to make me?" She growled when I smirked

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to let the word slip about what you and Steph are planning." I said looking at her then to Steph seeing their shocked faces. Actually I had no idea that they were planning anything, I just said that because everyone knew that Danielle and Steph were the trouble makers. So seeing their expressions was a big advantage.

"How did you-"

"My dad was an American government spy, obviously he'd teach us on how to listen in. So are you in or out?…Of course I'd help you with whatever you wanted. Fair is fair." I said with a slight smirk then looked at Steph. Danielle and Steph stared at each other then sighed.

"What are you planning, Sophia Walker?" Danielle asked as she eyed me.

"I need to get the tapes and find out what happened to Adrian. I need something to keep the Sonic Heroes distracted…do any of your rebel friends know how to keep a beat?"

….

The next day I stood in the center of the plaza with a electric guitar strapped on me. Tom and Zack , two rebels, stood behind two metal trash cans each with two sticks in hand. Surrounding me were every rebel in the entire district, I grinned.

"Ready guys?"

"Yeah!" Everyone echoed. I laughed. This had to work. While the rebels and I caused a…disruption, Danielle and Steph would sneak into the main office and get the tapes. The Sonic Heroes would never know what hit them or realize that they've been tricked…but if they did then were in hot water.

"All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us!" I shouted then everyone started chanting the same

"_Don't worry what people say we know the truth!" _I yelled over the sound of stomping feet and shouting.

"_All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us!" _

"_Enough is enough of this garbage!"_

"_All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us!" _

I smiled at the sound of the chorus of singing. It was nice to see that you're not alone, that you're not the only one who hates the Sonic Heroes.

"_All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us!" _

My fingers flew across the guitar , surprisingly I found myself bobbing to the beat. Then I heard a short pause, it was only a second, but a second could be pivotal. That second meant the Sonic Heroes were here, that they'd seen the destruction and chaos we'd caused. Perfect. Shadow the hedgehog's eyes scanned the crowd but when he saw me, his eyes held nothing but confusion. I spun around and ripped out the loudest chord on the guitar, Oh boy was I in trouble. Extra chores for the next…year? The Best part? I was getting the heck out of here once I find out what happened to Adrian and figure out where Andrew was. I glanced to my right to see Danielle and Steph walking towards the protest. Both were grinning. I sighed in relief, then focused on finishing the song, then running as fast as I could to get to my room. Way too soon the song ended and people began to break away. Seeing everyone start to leave I made a mad dash through the crowds, pushing and Shoving past people. I gasped for breath and looked back to see no one following me, but when I turned back around I came face to face with Shadow the hedgehog. Half a second later Sonic and Silver were behind him. I turned tail and ran as fast as I could, of course since they have super speed they instantly caught up to me. I had thought it was going to be a hot day so I had put on a baseball cap to keep the sun out of my eyes and to hold up my hair. So when Shadow accidentally grabbed the cap instead of my shoulder, my hair came tumbling down around me. The three of them stared at me in shock and horror as they saw the thick black streak in my blond hair. Sonic was the first to come back to reality.

"You're one of them?" He growled glaring at me, keeping my head held high I nodded.

"Of course. She takes after _Him._" Silver said disgustedly as I glared at them.

"Problem?" I snapped as Shadow snarled at me grabbing my wrist.

"Apparently there is. You're coming with us, Miss Walker." I felt my heart stop. Was this it? No. It wasn't going to end like this. I wouldn't let myself get killed.

"No I'm not!" I said as I tried to yank myself out of his grasp. Shadow chuckled at my pathetic attempts and pulled me closer to him till we were in the same position as if we were dancing.

"I believe you are, Walker." He said when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and tug me away from him. I looked back to see my savior when I saw the very last person I expected…Danielle. A smirk played on her lips as she glared at the crimson and ebony hedgehog.

"Come on Sophia. Lets head back to _our_ dorm." She said saying 'our dorm' loud and clear. Shadow glared at her, his fists clenched. Danielle smirked then looked at my hair. Hehe. I felt my face burn as I wondered what she thought of my becoming a rebel. A wannabe? Copycat? A faker?" Danielle took my wrist and pulled me away from the trio, shockingly they didn't follow us or chase us. The second we were out of the crowd we pulled away from each other.

"Our dorm?" I asked skeptically as she merely rolled her eyes.

"Rebel?" She retorted. We both were silent for a minute and for some insane reason I started to giggle. Whether it was from the adrenaline or the fact that I had escaped deaths jaws, I had no idea. Then I heard the impossible. I heard Danielle lightly chuckle to herself. I lightly smiled at her and sighed.

"_**So when do I move in?"

* * *

**_****

Hi everyone! ~Danielle and Steph belong to the awesome Suki-Rose Essence and this is the in the coolest beyond cool world of Oblivion!~ I'm so sorry everyone, for those of you who've been watching and waiting for updates on my stories I'm afraid that they will be very rare. Its time for me to buckle down and focus on my school work...well I can try. But anyway, no computer, no electronics during the week. Maybe if I get my grades up (nothing less than a 90, mom's orders) then I might update on the weekend. Although that's nearly impossible too, because then my dad's here and he can get pretty demanding at times. But I love my parents and have to listen to them. So I'm really, really sorry. I will be writing it on paper and when ever I can I will type it and post it. I'm extremely sorry if I've left any of my stories on cliffhanger. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Please keep it up! ~God Bless!~


	16. Chapter 16

Andrew's Pov

Over the next few days, I pretty much stayed in bed. Fun. Well it wasn't too bad, I had Margaret to keep me company and I wasn't being hunted down by the Hitler trio. So yeah it was nice.

"Andrew! Andrew get up! Come on Andy!" I moaned and turned away from her, tugging the covers over my head

"Okay! Then O guess you'll miss out on the bacon sandwiches." She lightly laughed as I swung my legs out of bed and stumbled to the closet to change clothes. Sadly there wasn't any bacon sandwiches, but there was bacon and Eggs, either way I was glad I got up. Since the majority of kids here were under eleven , I didn't have any classes. I made my way outside near the ocean coast , sighing I sat down on the sandy beach, enjoying the feel of the sand between my toes. The rolling waves, the cry of the sea gulls. Peace and serenity. Then a scream. I jolted to my feet looking around then area. There was one Mobian standing near the waters edge. Mobians were scarce, there was the occasional one or two that had accidentally made their way to earth, but other than that it was just the Sonic Heroes.

"Help! Please! Somebody! He can't swim!"

I instantly reacted, my feet kicking up sand as I ran over to the small Mobian girl. She was a light pink hedgehog, her hair came down to her waist and she had bright emerald eyes now filled with tears.

"Please you have to save him!" The eight year old cried as I scanned the waters… Then I saw a flash of white. A flailing hand. The next thing I knew I was in the water or rather the rip tide swimming towards the small gloved hand. One quick gasp of breath was all I had before diving underneath the rough waters. My eyes burned from the salty water as I searched then saw a small blue figure. My lungs screamed for air as I swam deeper and grabbed the Mobian. White spots clouded my vision as I broke the surface, still clutching the boy. Everything burned as I swam back to shore, but especially my arm.

"Dash! Dash! Is he alright? Is he-" The girl cried as I staggered to the shoreline. Blinking I laid him down on the ground and tilted his head back. He was a light blue hedgehog only about five years old, his quills drooped downward. I was suddenly so grateful to my mom for making me take CPR class. A few minutes later he started to cough and sputter, his eyes fluttering open.

"Dash! Oh Dash you're alright! I'm going to so tell Dad about this! He said to never go into the water without-Oh! I'm so sorry! Are- are you okay?" She scolded then gasped as she turned to me

"Yeah, Nothing that wasn't broken before. I think. I-I'm Andrew." I shivered as the wind cut through my wet clothes.

"I'm Lilly. Lilly Rose the hedgehog! That's Dash my little brother." She said as she stared curiously at me, I nodded then lifted Dash into my arms.

"I think he ought to go to the nurse to-to change clothes. C-come o-on." I winced out as my arm seared under the weight of Dash. He looked at me sleepily hugging my neck as I walked back to the District Dorms.

"Lilly? Lilly what are you doing- Andrew! Andrew what happened!" Margaret shrieked as she saw me with Dash in my arms.

"Dash and I went to the beach, Dash ran into the water and he couldn't swim. Then Andrew came and saved him! We were heading to the nurse's office now." Lilly explained as I continued down the hall.

"Andrew! Andrew wait up! The nurse is off duty right now, we should go to Mrs. Cream's office." Margaret said as she pointed down the other hall. Numbly I listened to her as we hurried over to the main office. Sopping wet I stood on the carpet as Margaret dialed on the phone, abruptly she gasped at me

"Andrew! Your arm!" It's broken, put him down!" She yelped as I shook my head. He was trembling in his wet clothes along with me. .

" N-no. Its okay. I don't even feel any pain. He-he'll get cold if I put him down. J-just tell her to hurry." I lied through my teeth, Dash suddenly clung to me tighter then I finally heard him talk

"I-I want my mommy." He whispered as I rubbed my hand up and down his back.

"Get his mom." I said through chattering teeth, Margaret nodded. Five minutes later Cream walked in the room and behind her…Amy Rose.

"Dash! Oh Dash what were you thinking…" Amy said as she walked towards us as she realized who I was. She looked at me then to Dash then back to me, Knowing what was running through her mind I began to set the five year old down.

"C-can I see you again, A-Andrew?" He asked in a soft voice as he stood on his own two feet.

"Its up to your mom." I said smiling weakly at him, he turned to Amy, eyes hopeful. She lightly smiled at Cream then to Dash.

"Yes you can, Dash. But first lets get you out of those clothes." She said then tugged him out of the room. The second the door shut I collapsed to the floor. It was freezing cold and my arm felt like it was literally on fire.

"Andrew! Come on lets get some pain killer and get you out of those clothes!" Cream insisted as I tried to get back to my feet, it was a slow tedious process but soon enough I was in warm clothes and my arm readied. Then I collapsed in bed…

* * *

**Huh. The chapter looked longer on paper...hmm... Sorry its a little short but Dash and Lilly will be a big part of the story! ~Disclaimer: This is set in the (now deleted) world of Oblivion writen by the superb author Suki-Rose Essence!~ Thanks and please keep up the reviews! ~God Bless!~**


	17. Chapter 17

Andrew's Pov

I gasped as I felt two heavy things jump on me, pulling the covers down I looked into two pairs of emerald eyes. Lilly and Dash both beaming at me.

"Morning Andrew!" Lilly said as Dash crawled over to my right.

"M-morning Andrew." He said smiling brightly at me, I couldn't help but smile at the two. They were nice kids, the kids of my enemy, but sweet none the less.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doing up so early?" I asked yawning as Lilly giggled shaking her head.

"It ten in the morning! Why are you in bed so late?" She countered as I rolled my eyes. Just like her father.

"A-Andrew, wanna g-go play?" Dash asked softly as I pursed my mouth then nodded.

"Sure. Give me a minute to get ready. Okay?" I said as they cheered and ran out of the room. Although they started to count down

"60,59,58,57..."

I laughed and swung myself out of bed then grimaced as my arm throbbed. Ignoring the rush of pain I finished getting dressed by the count of 40.

"Wow! You're fast Andrew!" Lilly said as we began to walk down the hall towards the play ground. Dash yanked on Lilly's braid then looked at the ground.

"Daddy is the fastest." He said as I remembered that Daddy was Sonic the hedgehog. I could see where he was coming from, I mean guys have a tendency to idolize their father even if their psychotic Hitler crazy hedgehogs…it happens! Lilly was about to snap at their brother when they reached the play ground. Dash took my free hand and grinned at me, instantly forgetting the argument seconds ago

"I'll race you! Daddy said I was almost as fast as him!" Dash said the smile never once faltering, Lilly rolled her eyes at her brother.

"You know he can't run as fast as you!" Lilly said as Dash saddened. I sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Well that doesn't have to stop us from our race. Come on!" I said tugging him forward then he zoomed, instantly I pushed myself. I blinked and I was already at the jungle gym. Dash and Lilly stared at me in shock as they stopped halfway, I stared at the beginning then to the playground. How did? Dash yelped and jumped up and down.

"Y-you're fast l-like m-me!" He said happily dancing around, Lilly just gaped at me. Next thing I knew Dash was hugging my legs beaming at me. His smile reached ear to ear. I was still in disbelief. How did I do that? I had to test it out again.

"Lets race again Dash!" I said as Dash whooped in excitement.

"Ready, set, go!" He said as we took off, half a second later we were back at our first starting point.

"Yay! I have a racing buddy! Daddy was telling the truth! I'm going to other guys to play with that are just like me!" Dash said happily as I felt a chill run down my spine. Other people were going to have super speed?

"What do you mean Dash?" I asked as Dash smirked at me then moved from foot to foot.

"Daddy said that I was going to have other guys that are like me. So I'm not the only hedgehog!" He said gleefully as I felt my heart pound. Other hedgehogs..

"_Yes well, once we complete the __**project**__ I believe they'll calm down more and be more…civil." _

The words echoed in my mind. That was what they were planning. The project. They were going to turn everyone into Mobians. I forced a smile at Lilly and Dash then bit my lip.

"Y-you know guys. I don't feel all that great. I'm going to the nurse's office." I said backing away form them and walking back inside as they shrugged and went back to the playground. I ran and ran till I reached Cream's Office, lady luck was with me because the room was empty. Closing the door I ran over to the computer on the desk, there had to be a way to contact Sophia. I had to tell her. I had to speak to her and then after that get the heck out of here. ASAP!

I pulled up documents and found the list of all districts around the world. Now I just had to figure out which shadow district she was in and there were over a hundred districts. I sighed pulling at my hair. This was impossible! How could I find her? I looked back at the screen searching for something that could help then I saw it. The best thing in creation…a search bar. I quickly typed in Sophia Walker…over a thousand names pulled up. Groaning I tried to think of the name of the other girl that was mentioned. Danielle. My fingers flew on the key board as I typed Danielle and Sophia. Then only one district remained. The Isle of Wright, England. I quickly grabbed the phone beside the computer and dialed then realized that I had no way of explaining why I wanted to talk to her. But by the time I started to hang up someone had answered.

"_This is the Isle of Wright Shadow District, Ms. Byford speaking." _No time to escape.

"I don't have time for small talk, Byford. Put Sophia Walker on the line, its of utter importance that I speak to her." I said trying to deepen my voice there was a stretch of silence.

"_What district did you say you're stationed at?" _I gritted my teeth. I couldn't say the cream district, unless…

" The Knuckles District in Australia. Now put Walker on line now! We believe to have something that once belonged to her or one of her siblings. I just want to confirm its hers." I said trying to be firm but I could have sworn my voice shook.

"…_fine. Darien bring Sophia Walker to me." _She said to someone behind her. I sighed in relief as I waited for her then I heard soft breathing.

"_Hello?" _I felt a tear slip down my face. It was her. She was alive. She was safe, even if it was for a moment.

"Sophia…This is Andrew. Your brother…"

Sophia's Pov

I sat on the floor as Danielle, Steph and I watched the surveillance tapes. For the past hour it was nothing but people walking around going to and from classes. And for the past hour I started to get irritated.

"This is taking way too long!" I snapped as Danielle rolled her eyes at me for the twentieth time that day or hour.

"Not one for patience." She mused as her eyes never left the screen, I huffed then shouted out

"Pause it!" Both girls jumped Steph grabbed the remote and hit pause. A few minutes later after rewinding we were able to see Adrian …and his murders. I gasped as though I was stabbed as I watched what happened and who had killed him…the Sonic Heroes.

_"Let me go, you Mobian freaks!" He shouted as he tried to get away from the strong hold._

_" This is the price you pay for eavesdropping, Adrian. Now what all did you hear?" Silver said as he watched him writhe underneath the pressure._

_"Let go of me! You'll never get away with this! Someone will step up and put you in your place-" Adrian said as he was cut off and thrown against the wall. He winced and glared at them._

_"Don't ever speak to us in such a way, understand boy!" Sonic snarled as he watched him , Adrian smirked and closed his eyes for a moment._

_"Andrew. He'll be the one. You'll see, you'll all see. Andrew is going to bring everyone together, he's the one who'll make everything right!" Adrian said softly then his voice started to rise._

_"Tails! Do it now!" Sonic snapped as the two tailed fox stepped forward with a syringe in hand, Adrian glared at them as he was still held in the telekinesis. Adrian grimace as the needle was injected into his bloodstream, then it began. He thrashed about crying out in pain. They watched as he gasped for breath his vision slowly fading._

_"It's killing him. I suppose I put too much of-" Tails said as Shadow held up his hand to stop._

_"Where do we dispose of-" _That was all I could handle. I couldn't see or hear a minute more. I just couldn't. Jumping to my feet I ran from our dorm. Yes. I said our dorm. Because we were going to be working together, they said I could stay. Of course they still didn't know I had no clue what they were planning to do.

"Sophia! Sophia wait!" Danielle shouted as she came flying from the room, I ran and kept running till I had lost sight of her. The Sonic Heroes. They killed him. They killed my…my first love. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. There was only one thing I did when I'd get upset or sad. Music. Singing. I quickly ran to the music room knowing it would be empty of anybody since extra classes were canceled. I shut the door and raced for the guitar as tears streamed down my face. I poured everything, every feeling, every sadness, pain, love, my everything.

_I feel so alone, can't seem to find my out of this lone?_  
_No, it don't seem right_  
_I didn't have a chance to say goodbye._

_In this this silent space, I close my eyes I can hear you say_  
_That it's alright, but my world's such an empty place tonight._  
_Cause I know that, it's all part of life._

_I wish I had the chance to say goodbye, yeah I still miss you._  
_So hard to see through the tears I've cried._  
_Yeah, I still need you._  
_Cause I don't want to, if I don't have to ever let you go._  
_The longest I'll hold on... God only knows._

_As the time goes by, it gets a little easier to smile._  
_I know I'll never forget everything that you said._  
_You said it's alright, it's all part of life._

_I wish I had the chance to say goodbye, yeah I still miss you._  
_So hard to see through the tears I've cried._  
_Yeah, I still need you._  
_Cause I don't want to, if I don't have to ever let you go._  
_The longest I'll hold on... God only knows._

_{The hard times} will never fade if you keep looking up_  
_Right around there is a better place if you believe in love._  
_Cause I know that, it's all part of life._

_I wish I had the chance to say goodbye, yeah I still miss you._  
_So hard to see through the tears I've cried._  
_Yeah, I still need you._  
_Cause I don't want to, if I don't have to ever let you go._  
_The longest I'll hold on, the longest I'll hold on._  
_The longest I'll hold on... God only knows._  
_God only knows._  
_Yeah, God only knows._  
_God only knows._

I sat there empty of no feeling then I heard a soft voice and a light hand clap.

"You have an amazing voice." Turning around I saw a guy about my age, deep brown hair and green eyes. I wiped my face, shocked that I didn't hear him come in.

"I'm sorry I intruded but I was sent here by Ms. Byford. I'm Darien. Sophia, right?" He said as I silently nodded then took a breath.

"Yeah. That's me…What does Ms. Byford want with me?" I asked as the question sunk in. What does she want other than make our lives miserable. Darien shrugged.

"Who knows what that old bat wants. I personally think it's a physiatrist, but who knows?" He said with a light laugh then I had a funny feeling something I hadn't had since Adrian died two days ago. I actually smiled. It felt so wring, it felt so right. Adrian died and I'm already smiling. But he wouldn't want me to be sad, right?

"I concur. Lets go before she gets some one else to come find us." I said stiffly as I started towards the door.

"Yeah, good idea. Who know she might be crazy enough to send the Sonic Heroes!" I froze. Them. How was I going to be able to control myself when and if I saw them again? I couldn't attack them, then they'd know that I had teamed up with Danielle and Steph. Especially if Shadow knew I was working with Danielle then it would get bad. Very bad. I clenched my teeth and hurried over to Ms. Byford's Office with Darien at my heels. Byford glared at me as she thrust the phone in my hand. A phone call? From who? And why? This day was just getting worse. Thankfully the two left the room, leaving me alone.

"Hello?" I said lifting the phone to my ear then

"_Sophia…This is Andrew. Your brother."_ I dropped the phone as the word rang in my head. Andrew? It couldn't be. It was impossible…but it was him. I quickly grabbed the phone pressing it to my ear again desperate to hear his voice.

"Andrew? Oh god. I missed you . Where are you? How did you-" I began to say in a rush when he cut me off

"_Sophia I can't talk long. I missed you too, but get a hold of yourself and listen closely to what I have to say. Okay?" _He said as I took a breath and wiped the tears away

"Okay. What is it?" I said waiting to hear what the emergency was

"_Sophia. The Sonic Heroes are planning to turn everyone into Mobians. You have to get out of there as soon as possible. I don't know how their planning to do it but what ever you do don't take any thing they give you. Medicine, food, nothing! Are you listening to me?" _He said his voice so serious I instantly believed him. They killed Adrian what's stopping them from turning us into freaks like them?

"O-Okay. I understand-"

"_Sophia, I'm at the Cream District at California. Margaret is with me, not at the moment, but as soon as I hang up with you I'm escaping. There's not much security here so it shouldn't be too hard, especially with the speed in all." _He said as I blinked. Maggie? Andrew was with Margaret too? Taking another breath I nodded then stopped.

"Speed?" I said confused as Andrew chuckled.

"_Yeah. I don't know how but I've got super speed. Look I've got to go. Be careful and try to escape. If you do, then meet me at the center of the Great Basin Desert. If you don't get there in a week then I'll come for you. Okay? Sophia I- Let me go!" _I leaned closer to the phone as Andrew shouted, I kept quiet as I listened the thrashing then the tone of the phone. Ever so slowly I placed the phone back on the desk and walked out of the room then ran full speed back to the dorm, I had to tell Danielle and Steph.

"Hey Sophia! Hold up!" Darien shouted as he ran towards me, I looked back at him and stopped.

"Look, Darien thanks for taking me over there, but I have to go. Now." I said then quickly walked back to our dorm. Danielle and Steph jumped as I kicked open the door, slammed it closed and locked it.

"What's gotten into you-" Steph said as I panted and shook my head.

"Listen to me. I was able to talk to Andrew and-"

"You talked to your older brother? How and-" Danielle sputtered in shock, I held out my hand.

"Yes! Let me finish! Look the Sonic Heroes are planning to turn everyone into Mobians and-" I said hurriedly as both girls stared at me in shock then Danielle jumped in.

"What? But how and when are they-"

"I don't know. But we have to be on the look out." I said as both of them nodded in agreement. It was a miracle that Andrew was able to contact me, a huge risk and he might be paying the price for it as I stood there.

"Andrew said not to take anything from them. Food, gifts and medicine." I said as Steph gasped and scrambled to her feet.

"Medicine? The Sonic Heroes just released an order that every one take a vaccination for a disease that's spreading across the districts…" She said as the three of us grew silent. That had to be it.

"So we either fight or we submit." I said softly walking over to the window in the room looking over girls from our district. Danielle and Steph looked at me like I was crazy.

"Is there any other choice?" Steph said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Danielle and I looked at each other both of us smirking.

"Fight. It is."

* * *

**Hey every one! Well I'm sure you're all wondering what happened to Andrew so here's a little teaser….**

* * *

"_Let me go!" I snarled as two dark colored Mobians grabbed my arms. _

"_Shall we commence sir?" The grey fox asked as he spoke into the phone, his brow furrowed then he nodded._

"_Yes sir." He said then held the phone against my ear, I snarled as I recognized the voice_

"_I think you'll find this to be an interesting experience Andrew. Good Luck. I do hope you survive." Sonic's voice rang in my ear, I growled as the grey fox took the phone back and hung up. He turned back to me with a syringe and needle in his hand._

"_Don't worry this will only hurt…a lot. I wish I could say it would be quick but it won't so just grin and bear it, huh?" He said as though he was talking to a five year old. I grunted as he stabbed the needle in my shoulder blade, then it began…_

* * *

**~Ms. Byford, Steph and Danielle belong to Suki-Rose Essence!~ We authors can be so cruel. Since we know you just **_**love**_** cliffhangers! Please keep up the reviews and ~God Bless!~ **


	18. Chapter 18

Andrew's Pov

I was yanked away from the phone by two huge Pit-bull Mobians, a silver grey fox walked in with a smirk. I tried to twist away from them, but found no avail.

"Hello Andrew. I'm Ethan. I've been watching you for the past few days since you entered the Cream District, and I must say it was a daring move to become friends with Sonic's children. Very daring and smart." He said as he walked over to me, I noticed in his hand a black box. I had a very bad feeling about it. He smirked then saw what I was staring at, he lifted it open and sat inside the black velvet was a needle.

"This is on of the first batch of transformation injection to reach the west coast. Soon more will come." Ethan said as he walked behind the desk, picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Hello. Yes, this Ethan…yes sir. He has." Ethan smiled at me coldly, my stomach churned as I stared at him then lost what ever patience I had left

"Let me go!" I snarled as the two dark colored Mobians gripped my arms tighter.

"Shall we commence sir?" The grey fox asked as he spoke into the phone, his brow furrowed then he nodded.

"Yes sir." He said then held the phone against my ear, I snarled as I recognized the voice

_"I think you'll find this to be an interesting experience Andrew. Good Luck. I do hope you survive." _Sonic's voice rang in my ear, I growled as the grey fox took the phone back and hung up. He turned back to me with a syringe and needle in his hand.

"Don't worry this will only hurt…a lot. I wish I could say it would be quick but it won't so just grin and bear it, huh?" He said as though he was talking to a five year old. I grunted as he stabbed the needle in my shoulder blade, then it began. At first it was just a small tingling then heat then burning. It felt like my whole body slowly catching on fire starting with my shoulders, down to my legs. I twisted and thrashed against the pit-bulls but they kept their grip on me tight. I gasped as my vision blurred and every little noise was enhanced, then slowly by and by the pain began to fade away. I felt so weak and so tired by the end of the burning, Ethan walked over to me and chuckled

"Well I have to say the transformation went perfectly. Boys? Hold him up to the mirror I'm sure he wants to see himself." He laughed as I left my feet leave the ground and turned me towards a mirror. My breath was caught in my throat as I looked and saw a brown hedgehog staring at me with a shocked look on his face.

"No." I said hoarsely as Ethan laughed and clamped the black box shut.

"Oh yes. And while we had this little chat everyone else in this district also had their's. Isn't that delightful?" He sneered at me as I was dropped on the ground. My entire body shook. Anger, frustration, sadness. Then a thought crossed my mind. If we change into Mobian's we level out the playing field, so either I sit here and mope around or put this thing to good use. I looked up at Ethan with a snarl then jumped up with a kick sending him flying into the desk. Instantly the two bull-dogs lunged for me, I easily lunged to the side and did a roundhouse kick. I took a breath and looked down at my self. My clothes had changed to my new body so I didn't have to get smaller clothes. Looking back up the two pit-bulls I ran for the door, sped down the hall and raced for my room. Margaret was laying on the bed in a fetal position, her arms wrapped around her.

"No!" I snarled knowing she had already taken the injection, I touched her arm as she looked at me weakly.

"Who? Who are…you?" She whispered as I shook my head and scooped her into my arms.

"Andrew, honey. Its me. We have to go. Now." I said as I ran out of the room and through the halls again. I could hear the shouts as people began to cry out, came to a 'T' in the hallway. I turned to the left then the right trying to decide where to go, when I heard voices coming from the right, meaning I took the left hall. Little kids came running out of their rooms as they began to change into Mobians, I pushed on till I reached the door leading outside.

I burst out onto the beach and ran and ran then saw a huge barbed wire fence. I stopped but only a moment once I heard the two bull dogs coming after me, clutching Margaret tighter I took a step back then shot forward trying to jump the fence. I had almost made it, if I was just a few inches higher then I would be fine, but I wasn't. The wire caught my leg tearing open a gaping wound, I gasped then gritted my teeth and pushed on till all my surroundings blurred together and my leg burned. I came to a stop when I reached a mountain range, looking down at Margaret I saw she had already changed into a brown Mobian with blond hair. I leaned against a tree then sank to the ground panting. Placing Margaret against the tree I took breath then looked down at my leg. My pants were wet with the red liquid, I grimaced then tore off that part of the pant. Margaret was asleep and I just sat there as it hit me. We were free. We actually escaped. And were alive. I laughed as I felt tears sting my eyes. We were free.

"_Free at last, free at last! Thank god almighty. I am free at last!" _I whispered as I remembered watching Martin Luther King Jr.'s speech. I knew what he felt and meant. Freedom to go where ever we please is a freedom taken for granted. The last thoughts that ran through my mind before I fell asleep was… Sonic's going to explode!

Sophia's Pov

"We need to escape. Soon." I said pacing the room as Steph snorted at the commented.

"Its nearly impossible with all the traps and devices, and even if we made it past then it certainly wouldn't be in one piece." Steph said as I sighed then looked out the window, I could see people walking around then something called my attention to the roof. There was the landing pad for the helicopter that the Sonic Heroes arrived in, Danielle stood up and stood next to me then I had an idea. Danielle and I looked at each other both of us smirking.

"Well if can't escape on land then how about in the air?" Danielle said as I smirked and waved Steph over. She looked out the window and laughed.

"Brilliant. Simply brilliant. So when do we escape?" Steph asked as I leaned against the wall, that was the hard part. Danielle sat on her bed , all of us stumped.

"Well, they leave Saturday, right? Well, we could take it the night before. I mean they're probably expecting us to lay low while they're here or they could be expecting us to destroy the district. So we cause total chaos they get distracted with trying to find a way to punish us, and in the middle of the night we make our escape." I said as Danielle and Steph nodded then Steph looked to me with a devious look in her eyes

"Can you pull off another concert, like the one before? That was great. I was thinking that while you did the concert, Danielle and I would do a little bit art on the walls. You know to show some district spirit." She chuckled as I broke out into a smile.

"Yeah! That sounds like a plan. Lets do it." I said as Danielle sat there quietly, then stood up looking at me.

"I agree. But what are we going to do once we get the helicopter? Its not like we can split it fifty-fifty. Steph and I have to go to New York, where does that leave you?" She asked as I sighed. Then I was the one to sit on the bed, thinking over what Andrew had said on the phone. The center of the Great Basin Desert.

"Just drop me off once we get to America, I'll walk from there." I said knowing it could take weeks maybe even months to get there, but they had to go their separate ways.

"Where are you going?" Steph asked as I ducked my head and softly muttered.

"Speak up, for Pete's sake!" Danielle snapped as I gritted my teeth and looked at them

"The great Basin Desert! There are you happy? Andrew said that's where we'll meet. Just drop me off halfway and I get there soon enough." I said as Steph and Danielle had an uneasy look on their face.

"Once the Sonic Heroes find out that you separated from us, they'll go after you first. You don't have any power's like we do to defend yourself." Steph said as my heart stopped for a second, I hadn't thought of that. I would be helpless and undefended. Then Danielle spoke up again.

"That's not true. She does have a power." I looked over to her, and just stared at her. Power? What was she talking about?

"That day when Adrian died I tried to talk to you but you some how pushed me down and I know it wasn't just you." She said as the memory flooded back in. That's right. My hands had glowed blue, I hadn't thought of it since I busy thinking of Adrian and other things.

"So I can put up a force field? Like, block people or what ever it hurtling towards me." I said looking down at my hands, Danielle walked across the from as far away from as she could in the little room.

"There's only one way to test it out." She said lifting her hand as Steph gasped and turned to her.

"Danielle you can't-" She said when Danielle's hand swung towards me, I looked up to see a red arrow heading towards me. Instantly I held out my hands to protect myself, I waited for impact but when I heard the gasps I looked up. There was blue wall surrounding me and the arrow was lodged deep in the sheild but never penetrating it. I stared at it in shock. I did that? Danielle smirked as I began to slowly smile, so I wasn't unprotected. Well not entirely.

"So that goes to prove that I'll be fine. So are we doing this or not?" I said as the shield began to fade away, Steph and Danielle looked at each other then nodded.

"We're in." Steph said as I smiled then looked at the clock and groaned.

"I have zip wire in ten minutes." I grumbled as Danielle grimaced at the same time.

"You too?" I asked curiously as she nodded, as we both got ready I began to think about the next concert I was going to do. I opened the door to step out when I came face to face with Darien.

"What are you doing here? This is the girl's wing, guy's aren't allowed here!" I said furious that he followed me, he rolled his eyes with grin.

"Oh I just wanted to stop by and-" He said in mid sentence as Danielle appeared behind me.

"You!" They both growled out as I watched them, while Darien had a smirk on his face, Danielle was furious.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She growled as Steph tried to calm her down as Darien laughed.

"Umm… do you two know each other?" I asked as Darien leaned against the doorway.

"Unfortunately yes. Darien is one of the main leaders of the rebels." Danielle snarled out as I looked to Darien's smirking face.

"That's right. I didn't think you would stay with Danielle Hazel. Pretty loony huh?" He asked as I felt my fury rise.

"I don't know, because so far she and Steph seem like the only people with a sense of what's right. Now move aside or we'll be late for class." I snapped trying to move him out of the way when his hand caught my wrist.

" So that way you can plan your escape? I hear every word and I want in." He chuckled as I twisted and turned away from him.

"Never!" Danielle hissed as she tried to push Steph away from her and go for Darien.

"Oh, please. You need my help, I mean if this is how you fight you won't make it." He laughed as my fury reached its boiling point. I twisted my arm and swung with my free hand, I let out a yelp as my hand made contact with his chin, but it was well worth it. He released my wrist and tumbled to the ground, I took a breath as Steph finally released Danielle. She stood over Darien with a smirk then leaned on my shoulder.

"So what happened to we can't fight?" She laughed as I chuckled a little, we turned to leave to class when Darien jumped back up.

"Okay so you can fight, but I still want in. I can help you ,Sophia, with the concert thing. I have a fair voice." He said as I looked at Danielle wondering what she thought. She just glared at him then turned to me.

"Its up to you, you're the one working with him." She growled then left, I sighed shoving my hands in my pockets then shrugged.

"Okay, you can help. But I can't promise you that Danielle won't throw you off the plane." I said as he chuckled and walked towards me

"Oh I don't doubt it. So when do we do the concert?" He asked as I sighed then pursed my lip

"How about this evening?"

….

I took a breath as I stood on top of the roof of the building, heights. I really didn't like heights, so Zip wire was killer for me, but I made it. Just barely. I afraid that Shadow would cut the line at any second, so when I left in one piece I was over joyed. But now I was on top of a building with a guitar strapped to me, with a crazy rebel leader, so yeah I was paranoid.

"Just follow my lead and we'll be okay." Darien said as I nodded and took a breath. He started to rip out chords as I followed him

_**Darien: **__I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losin' my faith today_

_**Me: **__Fallin' off the edge today_

_**Darien**__: I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_**Me: **__I'm not superhuman_

_**Darien**__: Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_**Me**__: Falling from my faith today_

_J__ust a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_**Darien and I: **__I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero _

_**Me: **__save me now_

_**Darien**__: I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me _

_**Me: **__just in time_

_**Darien: **__I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speakin' my mind today_

_**Me: **__My voice will be heard today_

_**Darien: **__I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_**Me: **__I'm not superhuman_

_**Darien: **__My voice will be heard today_

I looked down to see the Sonic Heroes standing at the bottom of the building watching us, so it seemed like we got their attention. Meaning that Danielle and Steph were safe as they did some…art.

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_**Me: **__My voice will be heard today_

_**Darien: **__It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_**Darien and I: **__I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero _

_**Me**__: save me now_

_**Darien: **__I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me _

_**Me: **__just in time_

_**Darien and I: **__I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero _

_just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_**Me:** And we're not ready to die_

As I said those words, I realized I wasn't ready to die. But I knew we had to fight. It wasn't just for us, it was for every one in the district. If we can find the courage to escape then maybe they can too. At least if we died then it was for a good cause, I had no doubts that they wouldn't hesitate to kill us when we escaped.

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe_

_I've got a hero _

_**Me: **__I've got a her__o_

_**Darien: **__Livin' in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_**Me: **__I will be ready to die_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_**Darien and I**__: I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero _

_**Me: **__Save me now_

_**Darien: **__I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me _

_**Me: **__Just in time_

_**Darien: **__I need a hero_

_W__ho's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe_

_I need a hero_

_I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time"_

My heart pounded as we finished the song, and by the looks on the Sonic's and especially Shadow's faces we were in deep trouble. Perfect. We hurried down the stairs trying to find a way to escape their punishment till later when we found out that there was no other exit, meaning we had to face them. Darien proudly pushed through the door as cheers erupted around us, Sonic's snapped to the crowd and everyone was silent.

"Care to explain what that was Miss. Walker and Mr. Hartlock?" Shadow snarled out as we shrugged our shoulders then turned to leave. Shadow's hand shot out and grabbed my wrists and pulled me to him.

"I expect this behavior from Hartlock, Hazel and even Griffin. But you? Have you gone mad?" He growled as I held my breath then did something that I never thought I would do. I spit. On him. Every one around us gasped at me, Shadow's face held nothing but fury towards me. Suddenly I was knocked to ground and pinned there by Shadow as his hand clasped around my throat. I gasped for breath as I struggled under him. Why wasn't any one helping me? I wondered as several thoughts flashed through my mind. I stared up at him, pleading with God to send someone to save me. This time I needed a hero. Shadow was shaking as his grip got tighter and tighter all I could see was those horrific ruby eyes. Then he stopped choking me as he just stared at me, I took my opportunity. I kicked up my leg sending him tumbling to the side, as I shot up and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran and ran till I got back to my dorm to find Danielle and Steph waiting for me.

"How did it go? Oh- What happened?" Steph asked when I tugged down my shirt collar to rub my neck, both girls jumped up and came to my side.

"Shadow got mad, he started to choke me, but I was able to get away." I said as I walked over to the small mirror we had to take a look.

"What did you sing about?" Steph asked in shock as I grimaced then turned to them

"It wasn't exactly the song, it was more because I spit on his face." I said then looked back in the mirror to see finger marks around my neck from how tight he held me.

"You spit on his face? Are you crazy? Yes, I would do the same, but not until we were making our escape! You're the most confusing person I have ever met!" Danielle snapped at me as I ignored her. I was already thinking ahead to tomorrow and how we're going to escape when a brisk knock broke my train of thought. Steph walked over to the door, but never opened it.

"Open the door girls." We heard Sonic's voice say and it wasn't too cheery.

"I wonder if they found our art, yet?" Danielle mused as we all stood still and listened.

"We know you're in there so open up! You're one of the last ones to take the vaccine, if you don't take it, you could die." Sonic said as I wondered if Shadow was being held back by Silver. We all looked at each other. There was no way on heaven and earth that we would open the door. Never. We heard the twist of the knob then we jumped into action all of us having the same thought. We ran for the dresser and began to push it in front of the door, blocking them from entering, of course that gave us away so now they knew we were inside. The entire room began to shake. Then it was still. I could hear them mumbling something then I heard two words. Chaos Blast. As they registered in my mind the entire wall was torn down. Pieces of the wall flying out at us or pinning us to the ground. I shoved a piece of what was once my bed and saw Danielle and Steph doing the same. We stood up and looked to see the three heroes glowering at us. Looks like it was time for round 2...

* * *

**Wow. Seventeen pages on Word Works Processor. Anyway ~Steph and Danielle belong to the illustrious Suki-Rose Essence!~ Okay now to buckle down. For my faithful reviewers do not read what's next... Okay listen. I know Sonic and the others wouldn't do this! I know, I know! Okay so give me a break and shut it! If you don't like it then don't bother reviewing! And if you wish to express your self please use clean language! This is Directed to The Archaic Minister and another reviewer who's review I deleted. So just saying once again. Read the summary! That usually gives you an idea what the story is about. Usually. So if you don't like DON'T READ! Thank you! And ~God Bless!~  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning! Some rough language.**

* * *

Sophia's Pov

"How nice of you to drop in." Danielle snarled out at the three, I slowly made my way beside her as Steph did the same.

"Although we don't appreciate you destroying our dorm." I said as I saw Shadow glaring at the three of us.

" You three have been a thorn in my side long enough!" Shadow growled taking a step towards us, as Sonic and Silver followed us.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" Steph said with a smirk as Sonic laughed.

"You don't know who you're messing with." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Please! I think we can handle three old hedgehogs." I said as Sonic glared at me, I had a feeling that what ever Andrew had done, I had made it worse.

"You can talk the talk, but lets see if you can walk the walk!" Silver sneered as Steph snorted.

"What an old saying! Of course it would be expected from an older guy like you-"

"Chaos Spear!" I instantly threw my hand in her direction throwing up a shield for her as Shadow's spear headed towards her. The arrow sizzled like it had struck a electric fence, the three heroes stared in shock. Seeing the opportunity, Danielle threw her hand up then straight forward sending a spear identical to Shadow's. They all easily dodged it, but Danielle continued to relentlessly let them fly. Silver stopped and fought back using his psychokinesis to stop the spears and send them flying back to us as Shadow launched another attack, I instantly threw up another shield around us. I gasped feeling a surge of pain wash over me as the spears collided with my barrier, my arms began to tremble then at the last second I dropped the barrier letting Danielle unleashed another brigade of spears. I looked back to see Steph fighting off Sonic, I grimaced then threw my arm in her direction the shield hitting Sonic square in the chest. He crashed into the wall as Steph laughed and ran over to me, her eyes held worry.

"Sophia are you okay?" She asked as I nodded then looked back to Danielle, she was still one on one with Shadow. Both of them ready to kill the other, but what bothered me was that Silver was gone. Then I realized I couldn't move, neither could Steph, nor Danielle. We were trapped.

"That sister of yours has been nothing but a pain, so I will be glad to rid the world of one Griffin!" Silver spat at Steph as she snarled at him

"Leave my sister alone you bastard!" She shouted as she fought against the telepathic hold, but found no avail.

"Same thing here. One Walker is enough trouble!" Sonic said standing in front of me, I clenched my teeth then noticed Danielle and Shadow were silent but giving death glares.

"So shall we change them or just kill them off?" Shadow asked his voice clothed in a darkness that no one wanted to know. My spine chilled at the thought of death. Then I closed my eyes and tried to clench my fists concentrating on throwing up an other shield breaking the hold on us. Silver turned to me feeling his powers slightly weaken,

"What is that whelp doing?" He asked pushing Sonic aside I smirked then pushed my hands out in front of me with all the strength I had hoping it would work…and it did. All three of them were sent flying back, while we were released from the invisible prison. I collapsed to the ground my body racked with pain, I felt warm liquid on my upper lip, shakily I lifted my hand and touched it. A nose bleed. Then I heard a loud cracking, the roof was about to collapse.

"Come on get up! We have to go now!" Steph said her hand taking mine as she pulled me to my feet trying to drag me out of the collapsing dorm. I tripped as I looked back to see the former heroes getting up and coming after us, when the roof finally gives out. I threw up my shield around the three of us, as a last ditch effort, then I gasped as I felt a stinging pain in my ankle. I made myself look down to see a dart in my ankle then the pain really began, I dropped the shield as a wave of pain broke over my entire body. I could see Sonic's smirking face standing over me as I writhed in the pain. It was too much. Just too much for me to handle. I twisted in one direction to see Danielle and Steph struggling out of the fallen debris, and I could see two gleaming darts in Shadow's and Silver's hands. As they approached them, I could see the panic in their eyes. The wildfire of pain racked my body again and again. Its just a feeling. It's just a feeling. Ignore it! Ignore it! I screamed in my mind trying to focus my shield around Danielle and Steph. The darts bounced off the shield as they tried to hit the two, Shadow snarled as he launched a spear against the barrier again and again adding to the pain in me. Then he finally realized what was happening.

"Sonic! Stop her!" Shadow snarled out glaring in my direction. The last thing I saw was a shoe connecting with my head then a welcomed darkness….

…..

Every piece of me was sore. Everything hurt. My head pounded. My eyes burned. But I still forced them open, then I gasped. From the pain and the shock of my self. I had brown furry arms and legs, I still had my blond hair, but now jutting out of my head were two pointy ears and even worse, a tail. I looked around myself and realized that I was in the infirmary or what looked like the infirmary.. Two other black hedgehogs were on cots next to me, one was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, she had a blond streak in her roughly cut hair. While the other wore a red and black t-shirt, with black carpenter pants. Sliding down from the cot, I walked over to the blond streaked hedgehog then realized why she seemed so familiar.

"Danielle?" Her eyes shot open at the sound of her name, sitting straight up she turned to me.

"Sophia?" I nodded. She frowned then looked over to the other hedgehog.

"Steph? Steph wake up." She said reaching over and lightly shook her shoulder.

"Noo…I don't wanna…get up…" She mumbled as I held back a laugh, Danielle rolled her eyes and shook her even harder

"Buzz…off….mmmh…Danielle?" She said turning towards us then sat up as well.

"Where are we? What happened?…What happened to me!" She muttered then shrieked as she looked at herself.

"We're Mobians." I said crossing my arms as Steph rolled her eyes at me.

"No duh! What I mean is how are we going to change back?" She said with a snort as Danielle kept quiet, I looked at her afraid of what was going through her mind.

"Danielle, what's the matter?" I asked as she turned to me, her eyes thoughtful but distant.

"Why would they put the three of us together? I mean after all this you'd think that they'd keep up separate." She said as I felt a chill run down my spine then saw why

"So we could keep a better eye on you three. After all these walls are made of an anti-steel alloy. It's virtually indestructible. There's no escape, girls." Sonic said as he, Shadow and Silver stepped in the room as the door slammed shut.

"You three are the biggest threat to the district, therefore solitary confinement is your punishment." Shadow said with a smirk as Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Solitary Confinement? Three people in solitary confinement?" She laughed as Shadow's smirk grew wider, I felt my blood run cold. I had a very bad feeling.

"Oh yes. Because within the next few days, tension will build up, then arguments will start then fights and then battles to the death. So our hands will be clean." He sneered as I rolled my eyes, but I had a feeling he knew just what he was doing.

"Well, I hope this is the last time we see each other. But I assure you, before your brother dies, Sophia, I'll give him your regards." Sonic chuckled darkly as they began to step out of the room, I clenched my fists.

"Don't touch him!" I snarled as they slammed the door in my face, I pounded my fists on the door. Then took a breath and turned to Danielle and Steph, both of them stared at me.

"We've got to find a way out, now!" I snapped and started to kick at the door. I had to get out, Andrew was in danger. I had to help him. I just had to….

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry! I can't believe I haven't updated in a week! I'm soo sorry! But here is the next chapter and I will try to continue updating as soon as possible! It just that moving hasn't given me any time to write! So Sorry! Thanks everyone for their support, I really appreciate it! Please keep reviewing! Thanks and ~God Bless!~**

**~ Oh! Danielle, and Steph belong to Suki-Rose Essence!~**


	20. Chapter 20

Andrew's Pov

"Come on, Margaret. Just a little bit longer." I said as sweat ran though my quills, Margaret was a little bit behind me. We were at the forest's edge looking for some water, but found nothing. It was like the area had no water at all. And I knew we were starting to enter the desert area, if we didn't find water soon then we both would collapse from exhaustion. And Margaret was starting to tire, I looked back at her to see her hair in her face, eyes watering and arms trembling from the hard hike. I stopped and waited for her to catch up then took her in my arms

"A-Andrew. I'm so tired and thirsty. When are we ever going to find water?" She asked leaning her head against me, I took a breath.

" Soon, Maggie. Soon, I promise just hold on a little bit longer. Hold on." I said over and over to her, but I felt like we never would. We were already in the desert area by noon, the hottest part of the day. The heat, the exhaustion and my arm hurt so badly. I fell to my knees, Margaret unconscious in my arms from the strain of the heat and lack of liquids. Then I saw it. I thought I was dreaming for a moment, then believed it when I saw a small white fox, with two tails, flying up to me. He could have been Margaret's age or younger. Then I saw the canteen in his hand. He stood a foot or two away from me, staring nervously. Placing Margaret on my lap, I forced a small smile as he watched me

"I-I'm not going to hurt you, kiddo. B-but please let me have some water f-for my sister." I said my voice hoarse and crackling, he looked at Margaret then ran the last few feet twisting open the canteen. I lightly shook her shoulder trying to get her awake, her eyes fluttered open for a moment.

"Wake up, honey. Water. I told you t-ther would be water. Come one, Maggie." I said as the fox handed me the water, I slowly poured it into her mouth as she sputtered awake. I smiled as she looked up at me, I took a small swig of the liquid then passed the canteen back to the kid.

"Thank you. I'm Andrew. This is my sister Margaret. Where are we?" I asked as he shuffled his feet and stared at the ground.

"You're at the Tails' Districts. Or really the outskirts of the Tails District. They don't have any thing to keep us in except the desert. There's no way anyone can stay out here longer than a few hours." He said glancing back at the shadowy building behind him, I nodded.

"I see. Look I have to go, but what did you say your name was again?" I asked as his face burned a bright scarlet.

"Archibald Tyler Winchester. But I hate my name, I wish I could have a different one." He said embarrassed as I lightly chuckled.

"Well make one up. Like…Sky. Since you can fly, I mean but that's-"

"I like it! It's a lot better than Archibald. Sky. Thanks…Wait. You said Andrew, right? The Andrew. Andrew Walker?" I nodded as his face lit up, he dropped to his knees eagerly.

"Wow! That is so cool! You're my hero! I mean to face the Sonic Heroes and- and! Wow!" He sputtered as I watched him confused.

"You've heard of me?" I asked as he nodded happily, as Margaret sat up on her own.

"Of course! Everybody knows who you are! I mean fighting for our freedom and-"

"Woah! Woah! Hold up! I'm just trying to get my family together, I wasn't trying to over throw them. I just wanted to see my sisters again. That's all, I'm no hero." I said in shock as Sky watched me carefully.

"But you have to. I mean. Everyone is depending on you to save us. Please you have to…and I can help! I'm great with technology, in fact Tails himself taught me a bunch of stuff. I'm top of my group and…" He said jumping to his feet as I stared at the ground then looked at him. They needed me. Or really they needed someone to look up to. In the beginning I just wanted to get my family together again, but now it looked like it was becoming more than that. More than I could ever imagine. But like at the Knuckles District, I had to take a stand. Some one had to and if I didn't then there would be another.

"…we need a hero." Sky said finally snapping me out of my train of thought and giving me the final push

"Then I'm not going to stand here and wait. You wanna come with me, then lets do this." I said holding out my hand, he beamed at me as we shook hands.

"Come on. I can sneak you two inside, we can grab some provisions and get going!" He said tugging me along as Margaret smiled at me and ran to catch up to us…

If I said up to date then that would be an understatement, high Tec would be a little bit closer but not quite the word. I sighed in bliss as the cold air conditioning hit my body, I could hear Margaret sighing along with me. Description? Heavenly. Margaret and I followed Sky through a few different halls, till he ushered us into a small white room. Its only furnishings were two beds, two nightstands, and two small lamps, one chair in the right-hand corner and a small TV.

"Stay here and rest. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said turning towards the door when I glanced at the second the bed.

"But what about your roommate?" I asked as he stopped and frowned

"I don't have any. No one wanted to be my roommate…I don't really care…Umm I'll be back." He said then ran out of the room. I sighed running my hands through my quills, feeling bad for the kid. I mean who name's their kid Archibald? Seriously this is the 21 century! Turning around I found Margaret crashed out on the bed, eyes closed and arms spread out. Chuckling, I scooped her up and tucked her under the covers. Even if she could sleep just a few minutes, it would be a few minutes she didn't have.

As I sat down on the bed I realized what I was doing. Or what people thought I was doing. Overthrow the Sonic Heroes. It was hard enough with just Sonic, Shadow and Silver, but with the others it would be an almost impossibility. Unless I had help. The problem was who would help me do such a crazy mission? I smiled shaking my head, I knew Serena and Jared would help and I defiantly knew I could count on Finn and Maia, Sky would be a help with Tails. I realized something. There was at least one person per district. I already had Silver, Knuckles and Tails, nailed down. And maybe the Danielle girl from the Shadow District, but I wasn't sure whether she'd help or not. If so then we have four districts, leaving four to go. If I got one person from each district then we could each take one down from the Sonic Heroes. So I had a plan; sneak over to four more districts and get recruits. It sounded simple enough, but there was the part of getting into the district, the only reason this district wasn't as gated in as the others was because of its natural barrier. But if Sky stayed with us then he could help scout or break the code to enter. As that last thought ran through my mind Sky rushed back in with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Lets go. Now. I think we're being watched or at least I am." He said glancing over his shoulder as I nodded then turned to wake Margaret up, she fussed a moment then cooperated.

" I just barely closed my eyes, Andrew!" She whined as I lightly ruffled her hair and smiled at her

" I know, Maggie. But we have to leave now, come on." I said as I pulled her off the bed, holding her in my arms.

"Alright, Sky. Lead the way." I said as he grinned at the sound of his new name.

"Follow me!" He said then opened the door and walked out, I followed him out then groaned. We were surrounded by several guards front and back. I looked to Sky to see if he had set us up but found that he was just as surprised. No words were exchanged, cause we already knew what they would say so we followed them into a room. A large flat screen hung on the wall, but it wasn't blank. It had four Mobians and recognized all four.

" I see you're still alive and causing trouble." Sonic snarled as I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"What can I say? I die hard." I said shrugging my shoulders after setting Margaret to her feet, Tails's eyes widened at us.

"You! How could you do this? You're my star pupil! You're turning to them now?" He said in surprise as Sky stepped up crossing his arms.

"Yes I am! They're doing what's good and right, so far all you and the others have done is cause pain and sorrow and I won't have any part of it!" He said holding his head high as I smiled at him. Tails glared at me then saw Margaret, if I thought he was mad then now he was furious.

"How did you two even meet?" He growled as Sonic, Silver and Shadow saw the resemblance.

" Oh come on! We Walkers always find each other, no matter what. There's no way you or anyone else is going to stop us." I said pointing at them as I saw Sonic's face go from red faced anger to a pale white.

"Well I'm afraid Sophia won't last much longer against Danielle and Steph, so death will find her first before you do." Shadow snickered as the screen flickered from them to a small room with three dark colored Mobians. I instantly recognized the brown hedgehog as Sophia, but the other two I didn't know. But what I could see was that they were fighting…each other. My chest clenched up as I saw Sophia crash against the wall then the screen moved back to the Sonic Heroes.

"Let my sister go! Now!" I snarled as Sonic chuckled as he watched me. I couldn't stand it. I ran forward and somehow curled into a ball and crashed into the TV, bounced off the wall and hit the guards around us. Shakily I landed on my feet and looked at the damage then decided not to waste time. I grabbed Sky with one hand and Margaret with the other and ran as fast as I could push myself, then came a wall.

"Hold on!" I shouted as I pushed myself faster and faster till I crashed through the wall with only a few little superficial scrapes. I looked to see Sky yanking away from me, I let go of him to see him start to fly in the air using his two tails as a propeller. I laughed and gave him a thumbs up then pulled Maggie into my arms so she wouldn't have to keep up. She giggled at Sky and smiled at me, my thoughts were on the next four districts to hit. Could we actually do this? Could we really beat the Sonic heroes? What if we did get help? What if they refused? So many could we's and what if's ran through my mind. But there was one thing I was absolutely sure of ;I had to try, no matter what the cost…

**

* * *

**

Ah, new characters how I love thee! And yes Sky is a little bit based off Tails. Can Andrew step up to lead the world out from under the thumb of the Sonic Heroes? Will Sophia make it with her life? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! (gives out hugs)

_**~Danielle, Finn, Maia, Steph belong to the awe-inspiring author Suki-Rose Essence! Who I will review on her story 'Into the night' I can't wait to enter my character and see how it turns out!~ **_

**Thanks everyone and ~God Bless!~**


	21. Chapter 21

Sophia's Pov

I snarled kicking the waste basket against the wall, my eyes were blurred with tears. I had tried everything I could think of to escape and yet nothing.

"Grr! I hate this!" I snapped as Danielle and Step watched me.

"I hate my life! I hate Darien! I hate the Sonic heroes! I hate everything!" I shouted kicking a chair letting myself throw a tantrum. Then I had an idea, I turned to Danielle clenching my fists.

"This is your fault!" I said as she stared at me in shock.

"Me? How is this my fault! I'm not the one who spit on their face!" She snapped as I got closer to her.

"If you hadn't been antagonizing them then we wouldn't be in this mess!" I said shoving her back, I knew this plan of mine would be very painful but I had to try. She regained her bearings and hit me right across the face. I grimaced then swung, hitting her across the shoulder.

"Fight back, Danielle! Fight! You're the leader of us all! Fight back! Teach me a lesson, I dare you!" I shouted as I saw her fists tighten. I twisted around then knocked her to the ground pinning her there.

"Listen to me! I'm just acting. Go along with it. If they think we're fighting then they'll get too cocky-" I whispered furiously as she stared at me then kicked me back before I could finish my sentence

"And then what, Sophia! Tell me!" She shouted as I tumbled back, I looked at her to see if she understood. And she did because there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. Jumping back to my feet I held my fists up.

"I don't want to fight you! But I swear if you keep this up you'll wish you were never conceived!" She snarled out as I smirked.

"Too late!" I then swung when she twisted around grabbed my flailing arm and sent me crashing into the wall. Which I might add was very painful.

"Not that realistic." I whispered as I felt sharp pains running through my spine, I got up and tried to fight again. After about what felt like and hour, I collapsed to my knees and looked up at her. She stood over me with a smirk, acting the part out. Although I had to admit she was a superb actress, for a few moments I thought she wasn't faking. And she probably didn't for a little bit. She grabbed my arm and yanked me up so we were eye to eye.

"Had enough?" She asked cockily as I smirked as spat at her.

"Never." I yelped as I was once again sent crashing into the wall, but this time I kept my eyes closed and body limp. There was a dead silence except for Danielle's ragged breathing.

I laid there for a few hours, I wanted so badly to shift myself and my back was aching. Then I heard the sound of the door opening, I could hear Danielle snarl. Who was it?

"What are you doing? You've got gall to come here, after you deserted her!" Danielle snapped as I heard approaching stepped.

"What were you thinking! Come on and help me with her, I was able to disable the cameras for a bit and I've got the keys for the helicopter." It was Darien. I felt his arms wrap around me, but when I looked up at him I saw a brown hedgehog with red spiky hair and blue eyes. We stared at each other for a moment, I blinked then pushed away from him and stood up. I quickly dusted myself off then looked at him as my hand shot up hitting him across the face.

"So guilt finally got to you, huh?" I snarled out as he lightly rubbed his cheek, he stared at me sighing.

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't have been much of a help then. But I am now. I've come to make it up. Come on, the 'heroes' will be here soon." He said as I nodded then followed Danielle and Steph out of the room.

We made it out of the building with ease, that was how I knew they were waiting for us. Things never get easy for us, so it wasn't a surprise when I found the three of them standing outside the door. I looked to Danielle, Steph then Darien. Looking at the three fallen heroes, I could see that Sonic was the most angry. My guess was that he was happy that I was 'supposedly' beaten, I smirked crossing my arms.

"Hey, guys. Long time no see." I said as Sonic let out a snarl at me, Danielle chuckled at him as Shadow gave her a deathly glare.

"You just won't die, will you?" Sonic snarled as I smirked and watched him.

"I'm hard to kill, you of all people would know that." I said as his face twisted in fury. Shadow looked over all of us with a critical eye, I could see that this might be the death of us.

"Outnumbered…but they're still no match." He smirked as I saw Danielle's fist clench at the comment, before I could stop her she lashed out an arrow. It instant collided with Shadow's, I threw up the shield as Shadow sent a torrent of arrows at us.

"Drop it, Sophia!" Darien shouted as his hands began to glow, I stared at him in surprise. He has powers?

"On the count of three, drop the shield! Ready?" He shouted his eyes trained on the three of them, I nodded then listened for the count down.

"1...2...3! Now!" He shouted as I let my arm fall to my side, his hands turned a bright red, then a half second later several fire balls were hurtling towards the heroes.

"Go! Get to the helicopter! Now!" He said giving me a light shove as I looked to him, he quickly pressed the key into my palm as I crashed into Danielle.

"Get off me!" She snarled as I ignored her and grabbed her wrist dragging her towards the helicopter, Steph instantly caught up. The helicopter was just a few yards away from the battle scene, as Steph and Danielle climbed in I looked back to see Darien still in the same place, but it seemed like his hands were getting dimmer and dimmer.

"Lets go, Sophia!" Steph called to me as I heard the whirring of the propellers, but I was frozen to the spot.

"W-we can't leave him!" I called back as Darien looked in my direction, he shook his head then looked to the plane. We couldn't just leave him here, they'll kill him. They won't show mercy, especially if we escape.

"_Go, Nightingale! Go, I'm here with him. I always have been with him. He'll be safe, I promise you. Just go. Save yourself, you, Danielle, Steph, Andrew are the key to destroying this dictorial world. Go…" _Adrian's voice echoed in my ears, I knew he was right. I knew he had been there all along. I just didn't want to believe he was actually gone. Tears slipped down my face as I made myself turn and climb inside the air craft. As we began to lift off the ground, I saw Darien give a small smile. I didn't cry, but my face was stained with small tears.

"You're my hero, Darien." I said softly so the others wouldn't hear me, I was about to shut the door when I was suddenly sent crashing into the wall behind me. I looked up to see an ebony hedgehog glowering over me. He grabbed the front of my jacket yanking me up, his ruby eyes blazed with such an inevitable hatred.

"Leave her alone!" Danielle shouted when I was dropped as Danielle tackled Shadow to the ground. Looking up I could see Danielle pinning Shadow to the ground, in a flash Shadow had thrown her off and held her by the neck. He instantly moved to the open door of the in-flight helicopter.

"Let her go!" I shouted as Shadow looked at me then smirked.

"As you wish." He chuckled as I saw him start to drop her over the edge. The next thing I knew was that I collided with Shadow knocking us off the plane. I looked up as I felt a hand wrap around mine, Danielle held on to the landing gear as we dangled helplessly. Shadow was gone. I didn't dare look down, Danielle's eyes focused only on getting me onto the landing gear.

"Just hold on!" She said as I lightly growled.

"I don't think I have much of a choice!" I snapped back as my hands finally gripped the railing. We looked up to see Steph reaching to help us up when a thought came to me.

"Steph! Who's controlling the plane?" Her face paled then we all screamed as the plane began to hurtle to the ground. Within the next minute the plane was righted, but instead of making things better…it got worse. Danielle and I were now gripping the railing with one hand, my fingers burned as I tried to pull my other arm up but it was almost like something was holding me down. Then I turned to Danielle afraid of what might happen.

"Danielle! Let go of the railing!" I shouted over the roar of the helicopter, she looked at me like I was crazy and I knew I certainly sounded it.

"Trust me! Just let go on three!" I shouted again as she stared then slowly nodded.

"1...2...3!" I let go of the railing and for a moment we plunged through the air, but while that happened I had my palm facing down and a moment later we were sitting on a flat surface. My shield. Danielle looked at me in shock, while I grimaced as the weight began to take its toll on me.

"You need to cut back on the dessert!" I gasped out as the pain shot through my arm once again. Luckily Steph quickly pulled the helicopter next to us and within moments we were back inside. Danielle and I gasped for breath as we shut the door and collapsed on the floor, I looked at her and lightly smiled.

"Do me a favor. Never let me get on a plane, boat, or anything that can get blown up when you're with me. Ever." I said as I gasped out short laughs then a miracle happened. She laughed. Danielle Hazel, ruthless leader of the rebels, laughed with me. It took forever to get that to happen, but who knows maybe it'll turn into a great…well maybe not a friendship but at least a partnership…

"You girls know what this means, right?" Steph called from the controls, I frowned in confusion as Steph laughed

"We're free. We finally escaped!" She said as I felt a small weight be freed from my heart. We were finally free. No more rules, no more timed lunches or anything. We could do what ever we wanted, whenever we wanted. But we were also fugitives with the almost unbeatable Sonic Heroes hunting us down…it just couldn't get any better than this…

* * *

**Finally finished this chapter! Nine pages worth of escaping! Thanks for the review ****Neo's Shadow!**** Please keep up the reviews! **

**~Steph and Danielle belong to the astounding Suki-Rose Essence!~ **

**Thanks for reading and ~God Bless!~**


	22. Chapter 22

Andrew's Pov

We came to a stop in a rural mountain area, and unfortunately it was already dark. Sky collapsed on the ground as I placed Maggie on the ground, the first thing she did was curl up into a ball and fall asleep. I sat down trying to catch my breath while keeping an eye on our surroundings. Even though I knew they couldn't have caught up to us, I was still paranoid.

"That was awesome! I can't believe you've got super speed." Sky said pulling himself to his knees smiling at me. I shrugged my shoulders, then closed my eyes for a moment.

"So Andrew what other districts do we need to go to?" Sky asked as I opened my eyes and sighed.

"Well, I've got some friends in the Silver and Knuckle's Districts that will help us. That's two down. We've got the Tails district and the Cream District. So that would leave the Blaze, Amy, Rouge, and Sonic District." I said as Sky nodded his head then stared up at his name sake.

"I think we can do this, Andrew. I really think we can make a difference." He said as he moved to sit beside me, I smiled and lightly ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, I think so too…get some rest Sky. Tomorrow we're going to have to pick up the pace." I said as he nodded and stared at me for a minute, his eyes sorrowful.

"What's wrong, Kiddo?" I asked as his face flushed a bright red then he shook his head.

"Oh, nothing…its just that. Well. You're the first person to treat me nice. And…and I'm glad I have a friend like you." He said as I felt my eyes water then pushed them back.

"I'm glad you're my friend too, Sky. Now go to sleep, before you get even more mushy on me." I said as he burst into laughter then laid down on the ground, I smiled at the two. I couldn't see why anyone wouldn't want to be Sky's friend. He was a really sweet and innocent kid. I also couldn't see how we were going to defeat the Sonic Heroes but apparently we were going to try.

Dawn broke over the horizon and we were off and running again. The journey was heart wrenching. Everything was destroyed, cities, forest, lakes, everything imaginable was gone…even the largest rubber band ball.

"How could they do something like this?" Sky asked as I sighed glancing at our surroundings, we were at the edge of what we thought was a forest because all the trees were burnt and dead. Not a single touch of color anywhere except for the color brown.

"I don't know, Sky. But getting the earth to heal itself will take a long time, it probably will never get to the same amount of vegetation as it was before." I said as Margaret sniffed taking my hand in hers, she leaned against me.

"They destroyed the planet." She said softly as I felt a stab at my heart, Maggie loved the outdoors. But now there was nothing except broken dreams.

"I know, honey. I know. But we're going to get back at them for it. Soon…Sky? Do you have an idea where the closest District is?" I said to Margaret then turned to Sky, he bit his lip and was silent for a moment.

"I think there's a Rose District up ahead. Well that is if you're going to-"

"Yep, one from every Hero district. We only need one person per hero, I've got two in Silver and Knuckles. Amy Rose was one of the ones that actually treated me like a human being. Hopefully one of her students will come with us." I said as Sky nodded, a minute later we continued to travel till we came to a secluded building surrounded by the ruins of a city. The district was about the size of twenty football fields, meaning we had a lot of choices to enter from…but it also mean that there would be lots of camera's and security.

"So how are we going to get inside and how do we know one of them won't snitch on us?" Sky asked as I sighed. That would be the hard part. Getting in and escaping would the easiest compared to finding the one person that would help us in a group of thousands of people.

" I don't know. Look I want you two to stay here for the moment while I-" I said to them but was cut off by the sound of a shriek. I turned towards the building to see a brown hedgehog with bright pink wavy hair backing up at the edge of a building, without a second glance to the others I raced forwards as I saw her take another step back. The only thing was that there wasn't any where for her to step, so that step sent her flying over the edge an tumbling to the ground. I pushed myself faster and faster towards her. _Come on feet don't fail me down. _I thought as everything began to blur around until all I could see was the girl getting closer and closer till…she landed in my outstretched arms. I wasn't expecting the impact to knock me off my feet and send us tumbling or that the edge of the district was over looking a gaping chasm. Instantly I wrapped my arm around the girl's waist pulling her closer to me as I tried to grip something that would stop us from falling off the edge but found nothing till the very last second that we were dangling over a sixty foot drop.

"Oh my god! I'm going to die! This is the end for me!" The girl sobbed making it harder to keep my grip on her and the root peeking out of the ground.

"Hey, it's going to be fine…or at least it will be if you please stop crying. I'm going to try to push you up, okay?" I said as she stared at me with tear stained eyes then nodded. Looking back to the edge I tried to move her up when I subsequently glanced at my arm, then it began to burn. Gritting my teeth I pushed her up but my arm began to hurt so much, I couldn't bear it. She slid down an inch letting out a short scream, grunting I closed my eyes and pushed as hard and fast as I possibly could. The second she was on solid ground my arm went limp, her head peaked over the edge her hand out stretched.

"Here! Take my hand!" I shook my head as the pain moved from my arm to my shoulder.

"N-no! You can't I'll pull you over! Just go!" I said grimacing as she shook her head at me.

"I'm not leaving you, now just take my hand!" She said grabbing my wrist trying to pull me up, I let go of the tree root for a moment grabbing the edge as I finally made it to the ground. Gasping for breath I laid there for a moment to get my bearings as the girl kneeled beside me.

"You're hurt! Here, let me help you." She said taking my arm, I bit back a cry but still grimaced.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" She said as I stared at her for a minute then realized something.

"What's your name?" I asked as she flushed shaking her head.

"I'm Amile! Amile Rosenhime. And I need to get you help." She said as I shook my head.

"No. Its all right. I'm fine. Just let me go." I said to her as she glared at me.

"If you think I'm leaving you here then you have another thing coming! Now come on!" She said as I stood up clutching my arm, my hand brushed against my wrist causing me to look down at the charm bracelet from Margaret. I shrugged it off so it would fall into my pocket, then lifted my wrist up groaning.

"Ugh… no!" I snapped as Amile stared at me in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked as I shook my head.

"My younger sister got me a bracelet for my birthday and I think it fell off around here. Can you help me look? After that then you can help to the nurse's office." I said as she tilted her head then sighed.

"Okay then. I'll go this way, you can go that way!" She then took off towards where she fell, giving me the chance to give her the slip…

* * *

**Sorry the end is rushed! Can't say much, but thanks everyone for reviewing and**

**~Mobian Districts is a spin off of Suki-Rose Essence's story (deleted) Oblivion!~**

**PS: What you think of Amile (pronounced Ami- Lee)?Hehe...**


	23. Chapter 23

Sophia's Pov

I leaned against the window looking out at the starry skies, we had been flying for hours. Danielle was asleep in the seat in front of me while Steph manned the helicopter. I yelped as we suddenly dipped forward, getting out of my seat I walked over to Steph.

"I'll take over, get some rest." I said taking the controls as she nodded muttering 'Thanks' as she walked over to a seat. Two minutes later I could hear snoring. Stifling a laugh I paid attention to the skies, Danielle got up and sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"So what have you thought about leaving?" She asked as I sighed. We were about to reach North America soon, meaning I would be on my own.

"What's there to think about? I'm leaving and that's that. You need to rescue your sisters, I get it. Margaret and Andrew are waiting for me out there, I won't keep them waiting." I said as I watched the horizon as daylight began to break through. Danielle's eyes narrowed then she sighed with a light chuckle.

"Then I suppose there's no way to change your mind." She said as I nodded. To my surprise I knew I was going to miss these zany girls, who knew Danielle wasn't actually a control-freak dictator?

"Well then its been…interesting working with you." She said as I smiled at her.

"Yeah, its certainly been…interesting." I said as both of us laughed to ourselves, I looked back in front of us to see land. America. With a short sigh Danielle went back to the seats when Steph came up to me after her short nap.

"Wait a second! I just remembered, the Great Basin Desert is on the other side of America. We'll be passing by New York so you still could stay with us, we just pick up our sisters then we meet up with your brother." She said as she glared at me, I had hoped neither of them had looked at a map but apparently that Steph had a great memory. Just my luck.

"Steph I have to go now. I'm going to bring the helicopter in for landing in a few moment, sit down, strap up because its going to be bumpy. Once we land we'll talk." I said as I looked down at the controls. My dad had given me a crash course on driving a helicopter, but of course the second I actually need it then I can't remember anything. Luckily everything kicked back in and I was able to land the plane without anyone dieing or breaking bones. But we were going to be sore for the next week…or month.

"So, I guess this is where I leave." I said getting up from the controls and walking to the sliding door. Cool air hit my fur as I stepped out, the ground wasn't the sandy beaches of the west coast, instead it was brown dirt. Everything around me was dead, trees anything that once held life was gone.

"Wow." Was all I was able to say, and apparently that was all Steph and Danielle could say too. I looked at the two hedgehogs and forced a smile as I stuck out my hand.

"Thanks. Thank you for helping me escape, I hope we see each other again." I said as I shook hands with Steph and Danielle, both of them had cool collected faces while I fought off tears. I turned my back on them and began to walk off before the tears fell. The sound of the helicopter propellers made me look up as they took off, I waved at them as Steph made a wave back. I stayed in the same spot till they were out of sight then I began.

Hours, and hours later it was midday and I knew it would take forever to get to the Great Basin. I should have just gone with Danielle and Steph, but I thought it would be too painful to watch them get their siblings back while I wasn't even sure if mine were alive. Then night fell, it got cold fast. I shivered as I kept walking, I figured that since I left I ought to walk nonstop for a day then rest a few hours and then go back to walking/jogging. My legs were beginning to burn as I made it through half the night, I stopped for a second and shivered for the thousandth time that night. I closed my eyes as I stood there starting to hate the silence, there was always noise at home and at the district. But now it was total silence. That is until I heard the sound of a twig snapping, for a second I thought it was just some coyote but then I remembered almost everything died so it couldn't be that. Then I felt something slam against me sending me into a familiar darkness.

I woke up to find myself sitting in front of a campfire, several kids and teenagers stood around me. I moved to stand up when I realized they had bound my wrists and legs.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked as a boy about eighteen walked up to me with a sigh.

"I'm the leader of this coven. My name is Kaden. We're a small group of kids who were able to avoid the Sonic Heroes. Who are you?" He asked as I looked at them. There were kids from 7 to eighteen. How could they survive in this wilderness?

"Sophia. Sophia Walker…erm the hedgehog." I said as the words awkwardly sat on my tongue. One of them gasped as I stared at them, there was something off.

"Alright then, we had a deal. We captured her, now leave us alone." Kaden said as I heard a familiar chuckling, my heart began to sink. I was suddenly yanked to my feet as I felt someone's breath against my neck.

"Did you honestly believe you were going to escape so easily?" Shadow chuckled darkly as I snarled trying to get away from him, but his grip was too strong. Sonic stood in front me with a smirk, I snarled twisting again. How could I get caught so easily?

"Let me go now!" I shouted as I tried again to escape but Shadow simply held me tighter.

"I don't think I will, Nightingale. You see you brother has been working through the districts causing a rebellion. Of course that will all come to a halt once he finds out his dear little sister is being held captive." He chuckled darkly as I thrashed again, Sonic turned to the small group then whistled. Suddenly several Mobians dropped from the sky surrounding the group.

"Hey! We made a deal! If you captured her, you'd leave us alone!" A boy shouted as Sonic rolled his eyes as he tapped his foot in impatience.

"And you actually believed me? Ha. That's your mistake." He said as they were rounded like cattle. I watched their horrified faces as they were ushered into a helicopter. I yelped as I was suddenly shoved forward and sent hurtling to the ground. Sitting up I glared at Sonic and Shadow then realized something.

"Where's the third stooge?" I asked as Sonic's eye's flared, before I could blink I was yanked up then tossed to the ground again. Gasping for breath I looked up at them, Shadow watched me as I struggled to sit up again.

"Where's Danielle and Stephanie?" He asked as I rolled my eyes, he actually expected me to tell him?

"Where are they, Sophia?" He growled again as I glared at him then shrugged my shoulders. And to be honest, I didn't know where they were going. All I knew was that they were heading to New York.

"I don't know and I don't care." I said as Shadow snarled then yanked me up.

"Lets go, Shadow. We need to stop by the Rose District." Sonic said as Shadow growled.

"Your kids can wait-

"Just because you don't have any doesn't mean I can't see mine! It'll only be for a day or so, then we head back to headquarters with her." Sonic snapped as Shadow glared at each other then with a sigh Shadow nodded. I was roughly led back to a second helicopter while the first took off to some remote district. Captured by the enemy. And of course my shield wouldn't do me much good now, I just wondered what could I do?

* * *

**I can finally update! From Sat.- Wed. I was at a friend's house, because my grandmother and littlest cousin died in a car crash, so my parents flew out of the country for the funeral, so I didn't have any internet. But I will hopefully catch up soon! Thanks for the reviews, please keep them up and ~God Bless!~**


	24. Chapter 24

Andrew's Pov

I panted as I stood in the bushes with Maggie and Sky, both of then concerned.

"Andy! Look at your arm! What did you do?" Maggie said as her voice cracked with tears, I looked at her then put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Maggie. Honestly, both of you quit worrying. I nearly fell off a cliff with some girl, so what?" I said as both of them sent me a cutting glare. For eight year olds they were cute.

" Well, who is this girl? Is she from this district?" Sky asked as I nodded then stood up straight slightly grimacing from the pain in my arm, then relaxed a little.

"Her name is Amile Rosenheim. Yeah, I think so. I told her I lost my bracelet, the one you gave me Maggie, and we split up to look for it. Although now that I'm thinking about it, I should have let her take me inside. That's my opening to get in and find someone to help us." I said scratching my head as Sky nodded with his hand on his chin.

"Yeah, it's a good opportunity. You'd better be heading back before she leaves." Sky said as I nodded and was about to head out when I looked back at them.

"I'll be back as soon as I possibly can. Maybe once I'm in I can sneak you two in. I'll be back before dark, if not then I want you two to head to New York city. There's two girls there named Finn and Maia. Tell them you're my sister and they should help you. Keep an eye on each other. You're in charge Sky." I said as he nodded solemnly. With that done I ran back to the side of the building to find Amile, she was crouched on the ground her eyes darting across the floor instantly making me feel bad about lying to her.

"Hey, Amile. I…I found it." I said as she looked up at me and smiled then walked over to me.

"That's great! Now come on, lets get you to the nurse." She said as she looped her arm around mine, I grimaced then looked at her.

"Uh…can't you do it yourself?" I asked knowing that if I went to their nurse then they would instantly figure out that I didn't belong there. Amile stared at me curiously then began to giggle.

"Are you scared? Nurse Julie is really sweet and I'm sure-" She began to say as I just nodded my head knowing that was the only was to get to fix it her self.

"Well then lets get back inside." She said as we began to walk towards the back of the tan building, a silvery metallic door was in front of us. I expected a pass code or a body scanner…something! But it was just a plain doorknob. I blinked as we walked into bright lights, all the while Amile was happily chatting away, what all she said I will never know. Because only five minutes of walking sent me tumbling to the ground, I felt my instincts kick in. Fight or Flight. But I felt two small heavy weights on me. I looked into two pairs of emerald eyes.

"Andrew! You're here!"

"Long time no see, Andrew!" Lilly and Dash said smiling as Dash hugged me. I blinked at them. They recognized me? I shrugged it off as I felt a small smile appear, hey they were cute kids.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" I asked as curiosity and safety got to me. If they were here did that mean…

"We're going to meet Daddy here! He's coming in a helicopter! And! And Daddy said that we couldn't meet him on the roof because he has a bad lady with him!" Dash said as I felt dread sink in. Just great. He's coming and making my time here extremely short. And I know next time we met it wouldn't be pretty. Then a piece of Dash's sentence repeated in my mind. It couldn't be…but we were…did she…

"Dash? Do you know the name of the lady? Or when your 'daddy' is going to be here?" I asked as Dash smiled then stuck his tongue out at Lilly.

"Daddy's landing in an hour! And he said the bad lady's name is…is…umm…nightingale?" Dash said biting his lower lip in concentration as Lilly huffed. But that was all the confirmation I needed.

"No, dummy! Her name is Sophia. He said her nickname was Nightingale. Duh!" Lilly said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"So you three know each other?" Amile said with a hand on her hip, as I waited for Dash and Lilly to go off about how we met. So I began to look for an opening to run, but surprisingly they never mentioned it.

"Yeah! We're best friends! He can run as fast as me!" Dash said happily bouncing as I realized something.

"Hey, guys? Could you get off of me? I can't breathe." I said pretending to be gasping for breath as they both giggled and climbed off, Amile just smiled and took my arm pulling me up. I smiled back at her realizing how beautiful her emerald eyes were. I blinked. Okay where did that come from? I looked away from her and back to the kids to find Dash tugging on my arm.

"Come on! Lets tell mommy you're here!" He said pulling as hard as he possibly could on my arm.

"Uh...why don't we keep that a secret? I want to surprise your mom when she's least expecting it!" I said as Dash's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! That's a …a cool idea!" He said as Lilly smiled and shook her head.

"He still has so much to learn." She muttered as her brother happily bounced in place.

"Alright you kiddos. Move along, I've got to take care of Andrew's arm." Amile said taking my uninjured arm and tugging me down the hall. Dash waved then turned back to his sister, a few moments later I was sitting on the edge of a chair with my arm re-bandaged.

"There! You're all fixed." She said lightly tapping the broken arm, I stared at her and smiled again. What was it about her that made me want to smile?

"Thanks Amile. Look I'm gonna take a walk, but I'll see you around, right?" I said standing up as she nodded and then stared at me.

"How do you know Amy Rose? Dash said lets tell mommy. How is that-" She said as I felt my throat clench.

"Amile, I'll explain everything to you later. Please just believe me and…and don't tell anyone that you met me. Please." I said then quickly left the room before I could blurt out that I was trying to take down the Sonic Heroes. It wasn't hard to get to the landing pad it was just finding a place to hide. Only ten minutes were left till they landed and I didn't have very many options. Finally I hide behind the stairwell entering the roof, I was close to an exit, I could see them and I could see Sophia. Only I hoped they couldn't see me. Five minutes later I felt the rush of wind and the sound of the whirring of the helicopter blades. I could hear the click of the door opening then the sound of stumbling feet as the noise died down.

"Let me go!" Sophia shouted as she was pushed out of the helicopter, her captor was Shadow the hedgehog. I clenched my teeth and my hands barely handling the temptation to go fight. Then he stepped out. Sonic the hedgehog. I watched him as he ignored Sophia and Shadow and headed in my direction or rather towards the stairwell. I was hanging on to several different pipes as I hung on the ceiling, and to my delight Sonic stopped right below me. Oh the idea of dropping on him and kicking his blue butt was so alluring. He stopped and stood there for what felt like hours as my palms began to sweat causing my grip to weaken. _Hurry up! _I pleaded inside then thankfully he continued down the stairs, soon Sophia and Shadow walked beneath me. The second I thought they were gone I dropped down on to the ground, I sighed in relief then gasped as my arm began to burn again.

" I know who you are now." I looked behind me to see Amile standing there. How did she?

"You're Andrew Walker. The rebel who's been tearing down districts sending people into a panic. Who's been revolutionizing the world." She said as the wind whipped her hair, I looked at the ground and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry I lied to you Amile, but I have to do this. Sound the alarm, I don't blame you. But I'm going to take their dictatorship down and bring my family and the world back together." I said then began to walk down the stairwell when I felt her hand clasp around mine.

"I'm not telling anyone. I want in…or rather I want to get out." She said as I felt myself smile again. Well the Rose District volunteer was picked.

"Then lets go." I said as we hurried down the stairwell, I pushed the door open then snarled. As the infamous blue hedgehog stood there with a smirk on his face.

" And so we meet again, Walker." He said as I clenched my fists then quickly pushed Amile behind me.

"You wouldn't try anything brash, Andrew. Especially considering we have your sister and little Amile is in danger." He snickered as I felt my body tense, he was right. I couldn't do anything to them.

" Let Amile and my sister go and I'll come with you." I said looking at Sonic then glancing at Shadow as Sophia stared at me in awe.

"Sophia stays. You're dismissed, Amile." Sonic said never looking away from me, I left her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not leaving Andrew. And I'm not staying here any longer." She said as I strangely felt happy. Not happy that we were cornered and trapped, but happy that she was dedicated to the cause. Suddenly I heard a gasp then saw Sophia buckle to her knees her face in pain. Shadow smirked as he stood above her with her arm twisted in his hand.

"Let her go!" I snarled taking a step forward as Sonic took a step towards me.

"You see what defiance gets you, Andrew? The people you know and love get hurt and -"

"Daddy? Andrew? What are you doing?" I heard Dash's voice behind Sonic, we both looked to see his emerald eyes wide at the sight.

"Go back to your mom, Dash!" Sonic snapped as Dash shook his head and ran towards me. His arms wrapped around my legs.

"Are you going to hurt Andrew?" He siad his voice quivering as Sonic stared at his son in shock then snarled at me.

"What have you done!" He snarled as I jumped back from the on coming punch, Dash stood there in confusion wondering why his dad was fighting his friend.

"Daddy don't hurt him! He hasn't done anything wrong!" He pleaded as Sonic stopped and stared at me. Then the next thing that happened was Sonic and Shadow being thrown against the wall, but what who was the question. Sophia stood alone with her arms out and her hands glowing.

"I told you to let me go!" She snapped as the blue glow died down and she raced towards me throwing her arms around my neck.

"Andrew! I'm so glad to see you." She said as I heard her voice shake, I lightly patted her back.

"Me too, Nightingale. Me too." I said as I felt another tug at my leg.

"She's…your sister? Like Lilly's my sister?" Dash asked as I let go of Sophia and knelt down to look at him.

"Yeah, she is. But your daddy was keeping us away from each other, we have to go now Dash. Be good." I said lightly ruffling his hair as he nodded.

"Alright you two lets go. Before-" I said then was thrown against the wall by a blue blur.

"Not on my watch." Sonic growled as I smirked then kicked him back.

"Lets see about that, blue boy!" I snickered then spin dashed at him. We rebounded off of each other crashing into separate walls.

"Sophia! Amile! Lets go!" I shouted as the dust swirled around us giving us a perfect chance to escape. I felt a hand grab both my arms. A pair of soft green eyes and a pair of bright blue ones met mine. Meaning I could put my speed to good use! I instantly took a step back then ran and ran towards the exit I had came in. Luckily it was pretty much a straight shot towards Maggie and Sky.

"Andrew you're back- Sophia!" Maggie squealed in delight as I came to stop to catch my breath, I let them hug for a moment then took their hands.

"Come on! We've got to move, they'll catch up at any minute." I said picking up Amile and carrying Margaret on my back.

"Can you two keep up?" I asked Sky and Sophia. They both nodded as a yellow arrow shot above us.

"Lets move!" I said then took off, not at my top speed but fast enough to keep the Sonic Heroes on our tail. Could we really escape them this time? I looked back at them, both hedgehogs furious….it looked like we didn't have much of a choice….

* * *

**There! Finally updated this! And I've been meaning to write this for days, but I've just been caught in my own little dream world lately. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Oh and **_**Dawn's Midnight Cookie**_** I'll probably use her since I needed someone from the Blaze district, unless someone else comes with an interesting character, but you're likely to be picked. I don't know for sure. And thank you everyone for the kind words about my loss, it meant the world to me! So thanks and ~God Bless!~**

_**~Finn, Maia belong to Suki-Rose Essence! Who might do a re-write of Oblivion, but sadly won't post it on Fanfiction! Sigh…all those hopes shattered…but I can't wait to see what she has in mind! Thanks once again for letting me do a spin off of your awesome story, Suki!~**_


	25. Chapter 25

Andrew's Pov

"Andrew! S-slow down! Please, I can't keep up…anymore!" Sky pleaded as I began to slow down a bit, Sky was huffing and panting as he flew just a foot off the ground.

"Come on little buddy, we have to keep going. They'll catch up any minute and I'm not leaving you behind!" I said trying to shift Amile in one arm and hold on to Sky while Margaret clung to my neck.

"Soph! Are you okay?" I asked as Sophia and I ran side by side, she just nodded then sped up a little. With that confirmed I picked up the pace, my heart pounded in my chest as I could hear the approaching sounds of the whirring of Shadow's air shoes.

"Oof! Sophia! Sheild!" " I grunted as I was knocked to the ground falling down with all three people. I looked up to see two frustrated hedgehogs behind a blue shield.

"You think this is a game, boy?" Shadow snarled as he launched a spear at the shield, I instantly glanced back to Sophia to see her grimace. Just as I had feared, the shield would last as long as she did.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just mad because I'm gonna end this iron rule of yours!" I said with a light smirk then dusted myself off. I had to think. Sophia wasn't going to keep the sheild up forever and I had a feeling Sonic and Shadow weren't about to give up and go home. I had think of an escape plan, I had to think of my friends and family. I can't put them at risk, but I also can't just drop the cause. I looked back at the others as they climbed to their feet.

"Alright guys…and girls, huddle up!" I said as everyone moved over to where I was.

"Look I've got an idea. I'll go with them while-" I began to say when Sophia gave me a sharp glare.

"No. We just got back together and you know they'll kill you if you go." She snarled as I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot.

"That's insinuating that I'm gonna let them. Listen first, okay. Who do you think they're after? Me. Look I'll give up while you guys get out of here. I want you to stick together and head to New York. There's two girls named-"

"Finn and Maia?" Sophia said again this time her face in total shock, I stared at her then slowly nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked as there was a loud 'boom' Sophia suddenly gasped then fell to her knees all the while keeping her hands up to hold the sheild. I looked back to see and eerie glow where Shadow had once stood. He knew he was hurting her. And I wasn't about to let him get away with it.

" S-Steph and Danielle. I know them. They helped me escape, Finn and Maia are their sisters." Sophia said through a grimace as I held her up by her shoulders.

"Listen to me Sophia. I'm leaving you and Amile in charge while I'm gone-" I said as Sophia gasped again as one hand flew to her stomach, I let her go and walked to the edge of the shield where Sonic and Shadow were homing attacking it.

"Hey! Blue Butt! Stop! I give up! Stop! Please!" I shouted as I saw Sophia on the ground, I snarled then jumped through the shield as I saw it waver.

"I'm right here! I surrender! Just leave them alone!" I shouted as I glanced back at the sad faces of my friends. I turned back at the sound of crunching feet. My eyes met a cruel smirk.

"Had enough?" The cobalt hedgehog snickered as I clenched my fists and started at the ground.

"Just get on with it, gramps." I muttered then grimaced as I was thrown against a tree all the while Sonic had his fist clenching my throat.

"Just for that, punk. I'm going to kill you then your little rebel friends." He said as I stared at him.

"That's Freedom Fighters to you!" A voice shouted then there was a sudden rush of heat that sent Sonic flying backwards.

"Does that name ring a bell? Or sound any alarms?" The voice continued as I took in a lungful of burning air. I looked behind the tree to see a royal purple cat. She had long hair that came to her shoulders, yellow eyes and a white tipped tail. She wore a purple tank top shirt and a black skirt with purple shoes to match and fingerless white gloves. Did I also mention that her hands were on fire.

"Whoa." I said staring at her in awe, she had a smirk on her face then smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, there. I'm Brandy. Brandy the cat, you're Andrew Walker, right? I'm from the Blaze district in Washington, you know? Right near St. Mount Helen? Anyway the point is, I'm here to help you get rid of these jerks." She said as her eyes flashed back to the cobalt hedgehog.

"Does the entire continental US know who I am?" I wondered aloud as Brandy began to snicker.

"Pretty much. Everyone knows about your adventures, how you fought your away out of the Tails District and-"

"-Soon everyone will know about your death!" Sonic snarled as he spin dashed at me, I clenched my fists then curled into a ball launching myself at him. My eyes flashed open as I felt another hit from my side along with Sonic's. I crashed into the ground almost digging a hole. Sonic and Shadow stood over me while I began to pick myself up.

"How quaint. You've already dug your grave!" Shadow said and was about to launch another attack at me when a huge tornado of fire hit them dead on.

"The only grave around here, is going to be yours! You took away my family! My friends! My life! Its only right you get it the same!" Brandy shouted as she relentlessly hit them over and over again with fire attacks. Things were starting to get out of hand, I could make out the figures of Shadow and Sonic on the ground. I wanted them to back down to give up, but I never wanted them dead. Beating someone or winning a battle against them, sure I could handle, but killing was another thing entirely.

"Brandy Stop!" I said rushing over to her then grabbed her arm to stop her. She eyes were glazed over for a minute then she calmed down.

"Hey, hey, calm down. This isn't the end of the battle, yet. We need to go now, before they can recover." I said as I saw them slowly moving, I knew they wouldn't give up that easily but I decided it was time we took our leave. Brandy stared at them for a minute almost hesitant to leave without finishing the job, but then she nodded.

"Come on. Hopefully the others got a head start. Take my hand and hold on." I said taking her warm hand in mine then started running. It was a full five minutes till I reached the others. Only when I found them they were arguing.

"No! We have to go back for Andrew!"

"We can't! He told us to go on!"

"You're just gonna leave him to be killed by those monsters!"

"No I don't want to, But what other choice do I have!" I heard Sophia and Amile shout, I sighed then stopped a little ways away from them.

"Nice group." Brandy commented as I sighed shaking my head.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't trade them for the world." I muttered back then cleared my throat getting everyone's attention.

"Guys! This is Brandy, Brandy this is the guys-"

"Hey!"

"-erm I mean the team. Brandy is going to be coming with us. We're heading to New York. Sonic and Shadow are down for the count, for now. We've got to leave now, so quit your arguing and lets go." I said as Amile and Sophia glared at each other. Amile instantly walked over to me putting her hand in mine as she leaned close to me.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt or in any pain or-"

"I'm fine, Amile. Honest….wait a minute. My arm!" I gasped then looked at it. The cast had already almost fallen off, but the strange thing was that it wasn't broken. Or at least not anymore.

"Its healed!" Amile said in shocked as I began to smile, did me being a Mobian make me heal faster? What ever it was I was glad I had it.

"What were you thinking go off like that!" Amile suddenly said slapping my un-broken arm as I felt a light chuckle escape my lips.

"Sorry, for the scare. Guys lets go, I had hoped you'd have gotten farther but looks like I was wrong." I said as everyone began to whistle nervously, I laughed then shook my head.

"Okay, lets head out-"

"Would you mind one more person?" My ears pricked at the sound of yet again another voice, I looked behind me to see a lilac lynx with icy blue eyes with hair coming down to the middle of her back. Her clothing was completely black. Black sleeveless top, black knee length shorts and knee high socks. And finally pale grey jacket and grey leather boots.

" Who are you? My name is-"

"Andrew. Andrew Walker. I know all about you. My name is Fiara. So can I come along or are all spots taken?" She asked again as she slowly made her way towards me. I crossed my arms looking her over then back to the guys…

"Miss Fiara! I said you could come with us! Thank you again for saving me!" Margaret suddenly gushed as she ran over to her and gave her a hug, I stared at the two of them in confusion. Then looked back at Sophia.

"What happened?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm, while Sophia crossed her arms and glared at Fiara.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. While we were running Sky bumped into a rotten tree and caused it to fall. It nearly landed on Margaret except little miss show off over there burnt it to a crisp right before I threw up a shield." Sophia snarled as Fiara just stared at me waiting for my response, I walked over to Fiara and Margaret and held out my hand.

"Welcome to the team, Fiara. And thank you for saving my sister." I said as a slow smirk appeared on her face.

"It was nothing." She said as we shook hands while I head Sophia make a disgusted noise.

"Ignore my sister, she woke up on the wrong side of the bed…a few years ago." I snickered as Sophia humphed and started walking off.

"Aw come on Soph! Don't be such a party-pooper!" I called out as she looked at me then rolled her eyes.

"Are we getting out of here or what?" She snapped as I shrugged then waved everyone to start following her. In half a second Amile was next to me again and this time had her arm looped around mine.

"The team is really getting big now." Amile said as we were the only two in the back of the group.

"Yeah, like seven people now. Two Blaze district, One Tails District, One Cream District, One Shadow district-"

"The Amy Rose District!" Amile piped in as I smiled shaking my head.

"Yeah and what ever district I'm supposed to be in. All we're missing is the Silver and Knuckle's district. And those are already covered, it looks like things are going well with the plan. Lets just hope Finn and Maia are okay by the time we get there." I said as I had a terrible feeling sit in my stomach. I had a hunch that things weren't quite as easy for them as it's been for us. I just hoped we'd get there before its too late…

* * *

**Okay…I wasn't expecting so many character suggestions. It was so hard to choose between Brandy and Fiara and Crystal. Fiara, I loved because it was so detailed while Brandy I had an actual picture. I'm sorry Luna the cat that it didn't make the cut. But thank you all for submitting them to me. Also thanks everyone for the coolsome reviews, please keep them up! And I'm so happy! 76 Reviews! I hope we can make it a 100 reviews before the end of the story, but thanks everyone for the support! So its time for credits, thanks everyone for letting me use your characters! ~God Bless!~**

**~Fiara belongs to **_**Dawn's Midnight Cookie**_**! Thanks for all the details, it really helped!~**

**~Brandy belongs to **_**The SSS Team**_**! Thanks for the picture!~**

**~ And, Danielle, Steph, Finn, and Maia belong to the illustrious and brilliant **_**Suki-Rose Essence**_**! M.D. is set in the former 'Oblivion' written by **_**Suki**_** herself! Thanks again!~**

**PS- Wow, that's a ****lot**** of credits. Also please check out my poll before curiosity kills me because its at a tie at the moment! Thanks again!**


	26. Chapter 26

Sophia's Pov

"Oh my god! I can't believe how much its changed!"

I swear if I hear Brandy say that again I'm going to scream. I thought to myself as we snuck past the crumbling buildings of New York city. Brandy had to be the most annoying person I had ever met and Fiara…don't even get me started on her. She wasn't annoying. No, she was a know-it-all. Only Andrew didn't see that, he would actually listen to her and take her advice. She was so smug about everything. And to make it worse Margaret was in love with her, she was her new idol…I used to be her idol, her role model. It was like I was being forgotten, that I was the annoying sister.

"There it is! The Empire State Building. That's where the Silver District is. Last time I entered through the front door…I doubt I can do that again, but maybe we can find another entrance." Andrew whispered as Fiara and Sky nodded then Sky's eyes lit up. We were only a few yards away from the huge building and could see lights in the window.

"I had heard that there were underground levels in the Empire State Building. Maybe we can go through the sewers and get in?" Sky asked as Andrew smiled and lightly ruffled the top of Sky's hair.

"Great idea, little buddy. Lets do it to it." He said as he looked around for a sewer hole, I looked at Margaret to see her grimacing along with Amile. Ooh her. Okay what I said about Fiara and Brandy wasn't entirely true…Amile is the one that got under my skin. She was almost stitched to Andrew's side, what's worse is that he liked it.

"Eew. We have to walk through the sewer?" Amile asked as she shivered, Andrew looked to her with a small smile.

"I'll carry you, Amile. No worries. I'm sure Margaret can hang onto my back, right Maggie?" Andrew said as Margaret nodded in agreement.

" You'll be exhausted, Andrew. I'll carry Maggie and besides I can fly so we won't even be touching the ground…If its okay with you Maggie?" Sky said his face flushing as he twisted his tails nervously, that was another thing. Puppy Love. Sky was beginning to fall for my little sister. It was like everyone had someone. Amile and Andrew. Sky and Margaret. Even the Sonic Heroes were married…except Shadow. Him. I shivered at the thought of him. At the thought of that I had danced with him. That I had sung for him. I wanted him dead. Oh how I wanted that. The clang of metal against concrete snapped me from my thoughts as Andrew moved the sewer lid from the hole.

"Well here goes nothing." He said and began his decent into darkness. Then he screamed.

"ANDREW!" Amile cried out as she ran to the hole.

"Amile wait! I'm fine! Its just that the ladder broke, you're going to have to jump down." Andrew shouted out of breath, Amile then began to whimper.

"J-Jump?" She stuttered as I rolled my eyes.

"If you want I can just push you." I said as she shot a me a glare, Fiara shook her head at me then moved towards Amile.

"I'll catch you, Amile. I promise you'll be okay." Andrew shouted to her, she grimaced then closed her eyes as she stood at the edge of the manhole. She stood there for a good five minutes till I began to get frustrated.

"Will you please jump already!" I snapped as she bit her lip, then without thinking I gave her shoulder a light shove, witch sent her flying into the sewer. We could hear the soft grunt as Andrew caught her, I quickly jumped in after her thinking my sweet brother would catch me…I was wrong. I splashed into the dingy water, I gasped I was drenched head to toe in filth.

"Why didn't-" I began to growl as Andrew gave me a sorry look, while Amile rested against his chest. Why that little…

"In coming!" Sky said as he flew down into the sewer with Margaret in his arms, then Fiara and Brandy dropped in also. Brandy was about to shriek as her legs were covered in who-knows-what but thankfully Fiara clamped her hand over Brandy's mouth.

"Will you be quiet? Any more noise will give us away!" She snapped as I sighed in relief, it was about time someone told her to shut up.

"Okay, I know this isn't the greatest…um…entrance, but what matters is that we get to Finn and the others safely. So no complaints." Andrew said then he began sloshing down the sewer towards the empire state building.

"If we don't die of the stench first." Brandy muttered as I couldn't help the smirk, she did have a point there. It stank to high heaven, I'd imagine Hell smelling like this. An hour passed and we found no openings, no doors, no nothing. And what's worse is that Brandy had begun to complain, not that Andrew would have noticed, because him and Amile were too busy flirting with each other.

"How much longer are we going to have to- Aieeee!" Brandy began again and as I was about to turn around to yell at her, she began to scream.

"What are you screaming at?" I shouted over her shrieks, but she just kept pointing at the water. I looked to see something long floating on the top of the water. I looked closer then stumbled back when I realized what it was…a body.

"Andrew! You'd better come look at this." I called out as he stopped then came over to me. Then saw the dead body. He placed Amile down so he could take a better look at the body, then gasped for breath, he turned to me with tears in his eyes.

"A-Andrew? W-What's wrong? Do you reconise who it is?" I asked nervously as he nodded then came up to me biting his lower lip. That was a bad sign and Andrew still hadn't said anything yet.

"S-Sophia…its…its Dad." He gasped out as tears began to stream down his face, I felt a stab at my heart and before I could think about controlling my emotions I threw myself into my brothers arms as we sobbed. I loved my father, but I wasn't as close to him as Andrew was. Andrew was almost my father's shadow. And now he was gone. Then I felt another stab at my heart, if dad was gone then that meant my mom was gone too. My parents were practically joined at the hip, they'd never leave each other. Never. I could hear the sloshing of feet then I felt Margaret clinging to Andrew and I. We all hugged and clung to each other, but now it was just Maggie and I crying, Andrew stood there holding us. Being the rock that he was born to be.

"Shhh…I you girls miss him. I…I…oh god, I wish you two didn't have to see him like this….I'm so sorry." He said trying to contain himself as we cried over our broken family.

"Andrew! You have nothing to be sorry about, this isn't your fault." Fiara snarled as she came closer to us, Andrew sighed shaking his head but Fiara continued.

"This isn't you fault, Andrew. It's the Sonic Heroes. If they hadn't caused this, then we wouldn't be in this mess! If you want to avenge your father's death then defeat Sonic the hedgehog." Fiara said staring at him with a fire in her eyes as Andrew nodded in agreement.

"You're right. But…I'm not just doing it for my parents…its for everyone's. For every child and every orphan. I'll make this right. I have to." He said then let us go. I quickly wiped my eyes as Margaret walked over to Sky, he gave her a hug and she clung to him for a bit. But the second Andrew was free, Amile came running over to him.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Andrew." She said hugging him completely forgetting the sewer water. He hugged her back then picked her up and began to walk again, but it was only a few feet till he saw a light.

"I think that leads into the building. I'll go up first and check it out. Wait for my call." He said then began to climb up the rungs towards the light. I sighed crossing my arms as we waited the a wave of bright light washed over the sewer. I could make out Andrew's form climbing out of the sewer and into who-knows-where.

"Clear." Andrew softly called and before anyone could move Amile raced for the ladder and almost scaled the wall. I scoffed then began to climb with Brandy behind me. I pulled myself into a small room filled with boxes and crumbling walls.

"Looks like a storage room." I said looking around as Sky and Margaret flew into the room. Andrew looked around then headed for the door.

"Come on. We need to get to the main computer room, Sky I want you to shut off all the video cameras, then get all the information you possibly can. Can you do that for me?" Andrew asked as Sky placed Maggie on the ground, he looked up and smiled.

"Of course! No problem!" He said happily as Andrew smirked then headed out the door. Just as I had thought before this was going to be a long day….

* * *

**Whew! So sorry about the long wait for the update! Been so busy and…putting off Bonds Tested. Hehe.**

**~Danielle, Finn, Maia, and Steph belong to **_**Suki-Rose Essence **_**and Mobian Districts is based off of Oblivion!~**

**~Fiara belongs to **_**Dawn's Midnight Cookie**_

**~Brandy belongs to **_**The SSS Team**_


	27. Chapter 27

Andrew's Pov

Well the easy part was done, this was where things were going to get risky. But then again if it wasn't, then there wouldn't be any fun! As we made our way through the halls, everyone was checking doors to see where they led, most were just storage rooms, others looked like labs or something.

"Hey! I think I found it…I think." Amile said as she began to step into an open door, a half second later I was at the door behind her. And she was right or at least it looked like the main computer frame.

"Yo, Sky! Come over here!" I called as the white fox came running, he peered into the room then began to grin. He rushed past me and over to what looked like computers, then I something in his hands.

"Whatcha got there, buddy?" I asked as he looked back at me with a mischievous grin and a playful glitter in his eyes.

"I found these memory cards in that storage room we came in. They looked like they could store a lot and considering where we are, I have a feeling they need a big amount of computer storage." Sky said as he then turned back to the computer, looking behind me I found that everyone was already in the room.

"Okay this the plan. I'm going up top to get the girls, I need you to watch Sky's back while I'm gone-"

"What? I should go with you. I know Danielle, she won't trust you." Sophia argued as I sighed shaking my head.

"That's if she's even here yet, besides once she sees Finn and Maia come with me then they'll believe me. I'm going alone. I know these halls a little better than you. No, ifs, ands or buts, Sophia." I snapped as I waved my arm in front of me, she glared then sighed shaking her head.

"Fine." She growled then strode over to Sky's side while I felt a chill go down my spine…something wasn't right. I couldn't figure out what it was though. With a light shrug I quickly dashed out of the room and towards the elevators, there wasn't really any other way to get up except flying and the only one with that power was busy shutting down 'the' power. I stood in the elevator as I was shot up several hundred feet, I leaned against the wall while crossing my arms as I watched the numbers of the levels get higher and higher till the door swooshed open to none other than Silver the hedgehog.

"I've been expecting to see you, you're not getting to those girls, you know. So while I take care of you, your little friends downstairs are going to meet some familiar faces." He smirked as I saw his white gloved hands glow a light blue, I uncrossed my arms and began to smile.

"Hehe, that's what you think!" I said then spin dashed into him before he could even think about playing defense. I stayed in my spin dash after we crashed through several walls, in fact the only reason I stopped was because Silver was finally able to push me off of him.

"I've had enough of you!" He growled his liquid gold eyes glittering with pure fury…great. Things were about to get interesting.

"Really? Because I think the fun's just begun!" I retorted with a smirk as I landed on my feet in a crouch position. I kicked up my feet as I ran at him again, but this time he was prepared, with a strangled gasp I was thrown to side while crashing through a window…with a drop of , oh, 1,250 feet. Lady luck was with me again as I grasped the edge of the glass that clung to the rim of the window frame. I looked up as I felt a thick warm liquid run down my hand and down my arm…blood, from the glass cutting into my hand. Great. I just got my arm healed now my hand is messed up too, just great. Of course I didn't think of that at the moment but I did later on when Amile was fussing over me, but anyway lets get back to me dangling. A silver boot appeared beside my hand as I hung helplessly off the building, he crouched down to my face as he smirked down at me.

"Not so smug now are you, Andrew?" He chuckled as I saw a shadow move behind him, I smiled up at him trying desperately to ignore the burning pain my hand.

"Nope. But if you just stay there a second longer then I will be." I said as he frowned in confusion then yelped as he was shoved forward and out of the building…he didn't catch the ledge like I did. I looked up at my sister as she glowered at me then quickly grabbed my hand to pull me up.

"What did I tell you about going alone?" She growled as I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry, Sis. Now come on we don't have much time, Whitey down there said team is going to get some company in a minute and the sooner we get to the girls the better." I said as we began to run down the hall, my fingers brushed against my palm reminding me of the injury. Not wanting Sophia to freak I just kept my hand in my pocket for the remainder of the run. Only a few minutes into the run we came to a split in the hallways.

"I'll take left, you take right. We call out if we need each other." I said then ran before she could argue with me, luckily I found several doors and was easily checked as I zig zagged to them like downstairs. I threw open one door to see a black hedgehog with a blond stripe with her hands tied and a gag around her mouth. In one second she was unbound and gag free, she rubbed her mouth then looked at me.

"Who are you?" She demanded with a hand on her hip, I smiled then held out my hand that wasn't injured.

"Andrew Walker. Sonic heroes butt-kicker extrodinare and your rescuer. You're Steph, right or is it Danielle? Soph didn't really give me details on the description." I said as we shook hands she stared at me then shook her head.

"Danielle Hazel. My guess is that Sophia is your sister?" She asked crossing her arms as I nodded.

"Yeah, that's my sweet little sister. Come on, we still need to find Steph and the others." I said waving her towards the door, I began to run down the hall when I noticed Danielle wasn't following.

"What's the hold up?" I asked as she shot me a glare then closed her eyes.

"I think I hear something. Like an echo or something, listen." She said as her ears twitched, I shrugged and tried to focus…then heard what she was talking about.

"_H…he…lp…"_ My eyes flashed open then my feet instantly took off in the direction of the cry. I growled in frusteration, I took a wrong turn, it was an echo that kept changing directions. I threw open an other door to see a small Mobian crouched in a corner, she looked up at me with fear in her azure eyes but after a moment the sadness faded to glee.

"Andrew? Is that really you?" She gasped as she walked towards me, I smiled at her.

"Yep its me, are you okay, Maia?" I asked as she walked up to me with her hands tied together but instead of behind her like Danielle they were in front.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Where's Finn? Did you find her? Where did you go?" She asked as I finished breaking the cuffs on her.

"Long story short, I found my littlest sister, escaped the Sonic Heroes, several times, and I'm planning on taking the world back from them. Wanna join in?" I asked as she smiled at me with a light wink.

"You bet." She said as I grinned at her.

"Welcome to the team then. Come on, Danielle and Sophia gotta be around here somewhere." I said realizing I had left Danielle behind. But I was pretty sure she could handle her self…

Sophia's Pov

Where in all that is good could they be? I growled to myself as I flung open each and every door I passed as if Andrew ditching me wasn't enough I was coming to a dead end. I twisted a door to find it locked…strange none of the others were locked so that meant… I threw my arms forward as my shield slammed into the door causing it to fly off the hinges and through the doorway. I heard a light yelp as the door crashed to the ground.

"Hey are you okay?" I called out as I stepped into the room, a small female Mobian with platinum blond hair stepped out at me with cautious emerald eyes.

"Yeah, except for the fact that you nearly turned me into a pancake a second ago." She snapped as she glanced at the fallen door, I sighed instantly knowing who this had to be. Sheesh the attitude must run in the family…

"Let me guess, you're Finn, right? Danielle's younger sister?" I said as I began to free her from the bonds around her wrists, she stared at me for a moment as though she were in shock then nodded.

"Yeah, how do you know?" She asked as I sighed shaking my head.

"Danielle is a…friend of mine and Andrew is my brother." I said as she began to rub her wrists then looked at me.

"Okay then I believe you. Lets go get the others." She said bluntly then quickly dashed past me while I was left blinking in surprise…then began to smirk. Funny kid. I ran after her to see she was already in another room, I could hear another familiar voice. I looked in the room to see a black hedgehog with furious eyes glaring towards the door.

"Hey there Steph, long time no see." I said as Finn began to untie her, she growled then stared at me.

"Let me guess, you found your brother, right?" She asked crossing her freed arms, I smiled at her.

"Yeah-"

"Well he's the reason why we were captured so easily! The Sonic Heroes knew that your brother would go after you, leaving me and the others unprotected. So its thanks to you that we're caught." She snapped as I shrugged then looked at the two.

"Sorry about that. Look we don't have time to chit-chat, the rest of the team are probably about to face the rest of the Sonic Heroes by themselves and I honestly don't think they'll hold out that long." I said as I turned to leave but walked into a smiling face.

"Oh come on, Sis, you gotta give them a little more credit." Andrew said as I shot him a glare similar to the one Steph gave me, he just shrugged then looked past me. I turned back around to see the girls hugging they're younger and older siblings.

"Sorry to cut it short, but we gotta go." Andrew said as they slowly pulled apart from each other then looked at us.

"Look, you've got two choices. If you want you can join me and the others in defeating the Sonic Heroes or you can get outta here and keep your family safe. I won't judge you on your decicions, if you want to go then I get it, I might do the same if it meant keeping my family together." Andrew said looking them each in the eye, but the two younger girls looked at each other then began to smile.

"We're in." Finn said as she winked at Andrew, but he just looked at Steph and Danielle, which was smart because even if the girls wanted to do would they be willing to risk their sisters…I wouldn't.

"Why not? I can't think of anything better than kicking the Sonic Heroes sorry-"

"Ahem, watch the language. We do have younger ears on the team." Andrew said pointing a finger at Steph as she smirked then shrugged her shoulders.

"We are so in. Besides how many times do we get to say we beat the Sonic Heroes?" Steph continued as Andrew grinned then held out his hand to them.

"Welcome to the team, girls. Lets hope we can beat them before anyone else loses their life." He said as I felt a chill run down my spine, I hoped for the same thing but I had a feeling that we may lose things worse than our life…

* * *

**Whew! Finally finished this chapter! And you know what?**** Dawn's Midnight Cookie ****has a point I hadn't even realized how closely the characters are acting like the Sonic Heroes…and I wasn't even trying to get them to be that way! Cool…**

**~Finn, Maia, Danielle and Steph belong to Suki-Rose Essence and Mobian Districts is a spin off of her awesome story 'Oblivion' which is sadly deleted.~**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please keep them up and ~God Bless!~**

**PS- Those of you who 'liked' my Facebook page please go back and re-like it because it was deleted along with my account and I had to start over again! Grr…**


	28. Chapter 28

Andrew's Pov

I wasn't sure what to expect when we got back down stairs. But what I wasn't expecting was a scream as the doors to the elevator opened. Instantly I ran down the hall and into the room, Maggie was pressed into a corner by none other than Sonic the hedgehog. The next thing I was did was obvious, I attacked. Spin dashing across the room I collided into him knocking us both to the ground.

"Get out of here, Maggie!" I shouted as Sonic and I quickly jumped back up. I did a quick scan of my surroundings, I was back in the control room and things weren't looking great. For one thing, Blaze had joined in on the fight and was in a 'heated' battle with Fiara. Meanwhile Amile was fighting Shadow, while Sky and Tails looked like they were about to get physical.

"I trusted you, Sky! I thought you could be more than this! More than some mangy rebel!" Tails snapped while I saw Sky hold his head high and look directly at the two tailed fox.

"No! I trusted you! You were my mentor! My hero! And look what you've done to the world! To us!" Sky cried as he positioned his foot back in a fighting stance " I'm trying to save this world from you!" He said while I felt a smile come across my face. That was my little buddy. He's finally standing up for himself. That was all I was able to think before I was slammed into a wall by none other than the blue blur.

"Just because we let you get away last time, doesn't mean its going to happen again, Andrew." Sonic snarled while I looked up at him then stood up calmly dusting myself off.

"Really? Because it seemed like you had no choice because you were face first in the ground." I said with a light chuckle while Sonic glared at me then ran full speed, I stayed where I was till the very last second possible I dodged to the side…whoosh! He ran straight past me. I couldn't help the snicker that came out as he crashed into the wall.

"What's the matter old timer? Lost your way?" I laughed as he got up and glared at me. Seriously, if you could die from a glare I so would have been dead…five years ago, maybe more from the intensity of the one Sonic gave me. It was full of pure hatred. We both ran at each other, holding the other back by our wrists. Neither of us slacking up on our force. Emerald against emerald. Knowing this could last a while I glanced from the corner of my eye to see Sophia and the others entering the room. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped when I saw Finn smirking as she flexed her hands. Danielle had only eyes for Shadow and Steph looked like she was ready to fight anyone and everyone. I could see Maggie peeking in the door as Sophia stepped through. The Calvary had arrived! I looked back to Sonic to see his face twisted in frustration then he smirked as he jumped back then spin dashed, I was about to jump out of the way when he grabbed my shoulders while spin dashing. The amazing thing was that he was dragging me along the ground while still spin dashing. When he jumped away smirking, I grimaced then climbed back to my feet knowing that my back was going to be sore in the morning…if we made it till morning.

"Heh, so an old dog can learn new tricks." I said as his smirking eyes instantly changed back to furious ones.

"You just never give up do you?" Sonic growled while I wagged one finger at him with a light smirk.

"Nope. So do you wanna brawl or what?" I said as I jumped forward sending us crashing to the ground I tried to keep him pinned down, but he instantly kicked me back. I rolled to the side jumping away as his fist came down where my stomach once was.

"What's the matter, grandpa? Getting slow? I could lighten up if you want?" I taunted as he snarled then ran at me. I jumped up into a spin dash as we collided again and this time Sonic had picked up the pace. After we rebounded off each other, we both had the same idea. Sonic and I both curled into balls and homing attacked each other.

Meanwhile….

"I think its time for me to cut in." Danielle snarled as she moved in front of Amile and glared at Shadow. He just smirked shaking his head.

"Again, Danielle. Honestly, you're nothing against me." He chuckled as she glared at him, then another figure stepped up.

"Then lets even the odds." Sophia said coolly as she walked up to Danielle, Shadow's eyes narrowed then he began to smirk.

"This ought to be interesting." He said as Danielle launched a barrage of arrows at him, but the second it stopped Sophia threw up a sheild as a counter attack against Shadow's Chaos spear.

"Need some help, Fiara?" Brandy asked as she shot a wave of fire at Blaze sending reeling back a few feet, Fiara gave Brandy a look then shook her head.

"I suppose, if you must." She sighed while Brandy began to smile.

"Great! So now where were we?" She said as Blaze regained her composure and looked at the two girls.

"And to think that you were the top students of the district, what a pity." She spat while Fiara and Brandy slapped hands.

"Yeah, we were the smartest to get outta there first! And now we're taking you down!" Brandy said exaggerating on the word 'down' while Fiara simply smirked.

Tails and Sky were now rolling on the ground, but instead of just fighting each other they fought for something. A micro chip with all the information from the Districts.

"Hand it over, Archibald!" Tails snarled out as Sky kicked him back, a few bangs hung over his eye as he panted and glared at the yellow fox.

"No! And my name is Sky!" He growled back but was tacked to the ground once again.

Back to me…

Well after slamming into each other…several hundred times, I decided to break the pattern. While I was in mid air and was about to attack again, I twisted to the left as Sonic zoomed past me and into the wall once again. I landed on my feet looking back to see a whole where Sonic was, I waited for a minute but once I saw that he wasn't planning on getting back up I went to the others to see what I could do. But it seemed like everything was almost under control. Now all we needed was to get outta here and start over towards the Knuckles district. I looked around to find Amile holding a huge hammer, and she didn't look too happy.

"You're gonna pay for that!" She shouted as she ran full speed at Blaze, I quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her attack.

"Amile, I need your help. Get Maggie and try to find some kind of transportation." I said as Amile winked and gave me a thumbs up.

"Sure thing, Andy! Hey. Didn't the Sonic Heroes get here by helicopter? I bet I could break in and get it running." She smiled happily as I nodded glad to get her out of the battle and onto something a little safer. And we could use the helicopter if we were going to travel across the world. And I was pretty sure the Knuckle's District was in Australia. I was going to give Amile ten minutes then I was gonna try to get the others outta here.

"Finally!" I heard someone shout along with a strangled cry, looking back I saw Sky on the ground with Tails standing above him holding the mirco chip up. Instantly I ran over to Tails about to snatch it out of his hands when I'm sent crashing to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" Sonic sneered as he pinned me to the ground, I snarled then looked past him to see Tails dropping the chip on the ground then his foot slamming down on it. The crunch echoed though out the room as the information was destroyed. I watched in shock then began to smirk

"Do it Sky!" I shouted as Sky had climbed to his feet and back to the main computer, his hand was just inches from a button, which from my experience looked like a self destruct button. His hand slammed down on it with a loud clack, then red lights were flashing around and sirens were sounding off. I smirked then kicked Sonic off of me.

"Lets move guys!" I shouted as I then homing attacked Sonic into the wall

"I won't let you get away!" Sonic growled as he rebounded and knocked me back down, but this time I was prepared. I kicked him back, while Sophia and Danielle had Shadow backing up, so when Sonic went flying backwards he landed on Shadow.

"Alright lets go! Brandy, Fiara, go! Danielle, Steph, grab the girls and go! I'll take care of the rest of the guys!" I said as I spin dashed at Blaze, I felt heat engulf me, but I was moving too fast for it to burn me as I crashed into the lavender cat. Sky took after the girls as they ran out of the room and headed for the stairs. I smiled. At least they knew not to take the elevator. Blaze was out cold, Shadow and Sonic were barely getting them selves together while Tails stood there stunned.

"See ya!" I said then ran out of the room and up the stairs easily catching up to the rest of the group.

"Finn, climb on my back, Maia I'm gonna carry you. We need to get outta here pronto!" I said as I grabbed Maia swinging her into my arms while I felt Finn wrap her thin arms around my neck.

"Keep up the pace guys!" I said then zoom up forty flights of steps. A minute later I was on the roof, Amile and Margaret were sitting inside a helicopter as they turned it on.

"Get inside, I'll be right back." I said dropping them beside the aircraft then zooming back down the stairs to get the others.

"Sky! How much time do we have left?" I shouted as I ran down the steps

"Ten seconds!" I heard him shout as I began to feel hope fade. How was I going to get us out in ten seconds? It was going to take a miracle…

* * *

**And Cliffhanger! Ah the joys of being a writer. Life and death sitting at the edge of your fingertips! LOL!Thanks for the awesome reviews! Just eleven more and we get a hundred! Yays! **

**~Fiara belongs to Dawn's Midnight Cookie!~**

**~Brandy belongs to The SSS Team!~**

**~And last but certainly not least! Finn, Maia, Danielle, and Steph belong to the amazing Suki-Rose Essence! MD is based off her story Oblivion! Thanks again for letting me do a spin off of it!~**

**Thanks for reading! Please, please review! ~God Bless!~**


	29. Chapter 29

Andrew's Pov

"Steph! Now! Your powers! Use it!"

"You know it doesn't work all-"

"TRY!"

I could hear the girls screeching at each other then suddenly I felt as though I was moving in slow motion.

"Andrew! Hurry!" I heard Sophia shout, I kicked up my feet and pushed against the air holding me back. A moment later I was beside the rest of the team.

"Everyone grab hold of me now! Hurry!" I shouted as I felt everyone's hands on me.

"We're not gonna make it Andrew! You'll have to be faster than light itself!" Sky said then heard the final ticking of what I thought was a bomb.

"Then that's what I'm going to do! Hold on!" I shouted closing my eyes for a half second then I took one step and- zoom! I pushed and pushed, my forehead breaking into a sweat. A second later I was beside the helicopter, instantly I began to shove people inside

"Amile! Sky! Take off now! Go!" I shouted as I felt the building start to tremble. We weren't going to make it. There was no way we could take off fast enough with so many people inside unless… They had to take off with out me but I wouldn't make much of a difference, I could take someone with me. I looked up to see the helicopter lifting up, three feet above the ground with Sophia shouting at me.

"Get in now! Andrew! Hurry!" She screamed at me while I shook my head.

"Margaret! Margaret, jump! Maggie!" I shouted as I saw the brown colored hedgehog appear at the door, I backed up a bit then tried a running start as I saw Maggie stare at me then step off the aircraft as it reached twenty feet off the ground. Then it happened. A rush of scorching heat raced up my legs, I bit back a cry as I reached up for Maggie. Once I had my arms wrapped around her small frame I curled up into a ball trying to spin dash to the building beside us. Margaret was trembling as the wave of heat overcame us. The second I felt contact with pavement I raced forward pushing myself harder than ever before as I felt the pavement beneath me start to collapse. It was then that I realized. The bomb in the building wasn't to just destroy the Empire state building…it was for the entire city. I picked up the pace, everything around me was blurring together again. I had to be fast. I had to be faster than I've ever been. I couldn't die here. I couldn't let Margaret die. She hadn't even begun her life and yet here she was on the brink of death. Seen more than a kid her age should. I should have left her on the helicopter. I should have gone alone. I was putting her in danger, all because I was afraid. I wanted someone with me. All those should have's or couldn't be's weren't important now. I had to live in the moment. I had to be more than I ever was. Everything was exploding around me. I couldn't even think clearly none the less find a way out of this disaster…unless I got a bird's eye view. I had to get on a building I could see where I could go or maybe even be able to jump back on the helicopter.

"Hold tight, Maggie!" I said as I felt Margaret hug me tighter than before. I locked my arms around her, there was no way I would lose her. I'd much rather die than have to lose her along with my parents. Facing towards the setting sun, I saw a building along the far side of the city. I needed to kick it up a notch, I had to go faster. But I could already feel my legs start to burn and feel pain start shooting up my side. Ignoring it I pushed harder and harder, just forcing myself to push the limits. Then I felt the ground beneath me crack then it split open and a moment later I was _falling…._

Sophia's Pov

"ANDREW! MARGARET!" I screamed as I watched them fall into the gaping hole that swallowed them within the earth. Then they were gone.

"Go back! Go back! I can't lose them! I can't! Turn around!" I shrieked at Sky and Amile as they flew us away, but neither of them changed course.

"What are you doing! Go back! We have to-"

"They're gone, Sophia. There's no way anyone could have-" Fiara said as I turned to her furious along with tears in my eyes.

"Don't you say that! He has to be…He can't be…I've lost…no…No. I can't lose them. They're my…I…" I shouted but it quickly turned into gasping at the harsh reality that my brother and sister were gone. I was an orphan. I lost my parents, siblings, my best friend and possibly my first love…I cried. I burst into racking sobs, pain coursing through my entire body. The crack within me from the loss of Adrian, changed into a gaping chasm. I felt arms wrap around me, I didn't care who it was, I didn't care who saw me. Losing everything that held meaning to me, that held love and importance was now gone. I had nothing to live for. No one to care for. And I owed that all to the Sonic Heroes. I turned away from the arms that held me and looked out the window. The entire city was in shambles, that is what was able to withstand the bombing. I knew the Sonic Heroes were down there. That they had made it. It took much more than just an explosion to kill them.

"…_I'm going to find you. And when I do, I'm going avenge my family. You'll regret the day you were ever born…I swear it on their graves, I will hunt you down till my last breath.. I won't stop fighting…I won't…"_

Sonic Heroes 

"Argh! They escaped again! I'm going to kill Andrew when I see him again. I'll make sure of it this time!" Sonic snarled as he walked down the halls of one of the Sonic Heroes HQ's. Shadow, Silver, Tails and Blaze walked behind him, every single one of them were covered in soot and filth.

"I agree. Next time we eliminate them…permanently." Shadow growled as he clenched his fists.

"I say we just blast this whole planet and start over!" Silver snapped as they continued down the halls.

"What good is a planet if there's no one to rule over? No. We need to make an example of them. We need to show the rest of the districts what happens when you rebel against us." Tails said as Sonic came to a stop, the blue hedgehog turned to Tails with a cruel smirk.

"Now that's a plan if I've ever heard one. Well then we need to track those brats down, then we post live feed of us _dealing _with them. I believe the rest of the children of the world will get the message." Sonic said grinning darkly then continued back down the cold silver grey hall. Shadow and Silver walked beside Sonic, but Shadow had an odd look on his face.

"…What Andrew didn't survive. We saw him fall into that crater. How do we know he is alive. Because if he's out of the picture then the rest of the team will eventually fall apart-" Shadow argued as Sonic just snarled closing his eyes.

"No. He's alive. I can feel it within me. That boy won't die that easily." Sonic said as he picked up his pace again ready to clean off the dirt from himself.

"How do you know that? Its possible-" Silver snapped again this time Sonic fully stopped and turned to stare at his team.

"He can't be dead. _After all, he's the last survivor of the Sonic District."_

* * *

**Whew! Again sorry if its rush and there's not much details, but you get the gist of it. So what do you think? Is Andrew dead? And will Sophia get revenge and step up into Andrew's position? And what did Sonic mean by the last Sonic District survivor? Find out in the next chapter!**

**WOOOT! One hundred reviews! Hugs for everyone! Thank you so much! 3 Wooo! Thanks for bearing with me as I work my way through this story! Hugs!**

**~Danielle, Steph, Finn, and Maia belong to Suki-Rose Essence! This story is a spin off of her deleted story Oblivion! Thanks so much again for letting me do a spin off!~**

**~Fiara belongs to Dawn's Midnight Cookie!~**

**~Brandy belongs to The SSS Team!~**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ~God Bless!~**

**PS- I kinda imagined "Live free or let me die" by Skillet playing in the background of the story so you might want to listen to it while reading this.**


	30. Chapter 30

Sophia's Pov

We traveled for several hours, I didn't even notice how long it took. I just so numb. Adrian. Darien. Andrew and Margaret…gone. Just like that. They were gone.

"Sophia. Sophia. We're here. Sophia." I felt a hand lightly shake my shoulder, I turned to see Sky staring at me with tears in his eyes. " W-we're going to stop here for a refuel." He continued as a the helicopter doors opened and a freezing cold burst of wind entered the compartment along with small flurries of snow…snow? Since when did we get snow?

"Where are we?" I asked as the cold began to numb my skin while I followed Sky out of the plane, every one was already heading towards a huge snow covered metal building.

"R-Russia. We think t-this might b-be a-an old base of the S-Sonic H-Heroes." Sky said his teeth chattering through the cold wind, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"We'll finish talking once we're inside." I said as the wind whistled around us, I kept a firm grip on the small fox afraid he would be carried away by the rough winds. I didn't want to lose anyone else, especially since Andrew and Sky seemed really close. I threw open the door and pulled us inside, slamming the door shut behind us.

"Whew! That's much better…although its still cold in here." Sky said wiping his forehead, I nodded in agreement. It was cold in here, but still much better than outside.

"Hey guys! We're over here!" Called Fiara as she waved us over, everyone was down the hall just a few meters away from us. Sky ran ahead to join the group while I slowly followed after him, I wasn't ready to be the peppy go-to-girl…not that I ever was before but anyways.

"Okay I was thinking we should split up and search the place for supplies and fuel. Danielle and Finn, you two go look in the west wing area. Steph and Maia, go check the east. Amile and Brandy, you two go see the north wing and Sophia, Sky and I will check for the main power breaker." Fiara said taking charge of the team, I let her. I wasn't in the mood for leading anyone, none the less myself. But still… I…

"I'm going alone. I'll see you around." I said as I began to walk off, I needed to be alone for a bit. To collect myself and sort things out…I needed to grieve for my friends, my family and for myself.

"Okay then. Its settled." Fiara said with a clap of her hands while the groups began to walk off, I began to head towards a random door when I felt a small pair of arms wrap around me.

"I miss them too, Sophia. Be careful, okay?" It was Sky, I gave him a light smile and ruffled his hair.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Watch out yourself." I said as I began to walk away when I heard him softly whisper to himself.

"That's exactly what Andrew would do." He said then hurried after Fiara, I clenched my fists as I felt tears begin to pool at the edges of my eyes. _No. Don't cry. Not yet. Get away. Just get away._ I thought to myself as I threw open the door and ran inside before the dam broke. Tears were already streaming down my face as I slowed my pace and walked down the halls allowing the tears to fall.

Wrapping my arms around myself I walked and walked for at least half an hour till I finally pushed open a sliding door, since it seemed that Fiara and Sky hadn't found the electrical breaker. Inside I found what looked like a huge computer along with several chairs and a small table pushed against a side wall. My hands brushed against the keys of the computer wondering how to turn it on. Everything looked so confusing. Why wasn't there a button that just said 'On' and 'Off' and make things simple for me? Surely I deserved that! But a second later lights kicked on around me and the sound of an air conditioner or rather a heater kicked on. Looks like Fiara and Sky found the power source, now I just needed to find out how to turn on this dumb computer. I pushed several random buttons but the screen was still blank and showed no sign of coming on. I growled , frustrated, angry, tired and upset I kicked the bottom of the computer only to hear a low whirring. Then finally the screen began to show a bright white light, I smirked. And who said that force doesn't fix everything? Then the white screen changed to one with…Sonic the hedgehog. Then he began to speak…

"_Video Journal No. 989_

_Andrew Walker has shown a much more rebellious side than I could have possibly imagined. He's headstrong, brave, willing to sacrifice anything for a friend and will stop at nothing to learn information of his family's whereabouts." _

I stood there and just stared at the screen, he was talking about Andrew? Was he that much of a problem? It was then that I heard the whoosh of the sliding doors, but I didn't bother turning about cause I was glued to the screen.

"_I've sent him to several districts, but in each one he's caused a rebellion and possibly turned people against me. I've given him several chances to change, to learn to obey without question but time and time again he's failed. I know I've been putting this off. I see me in him. So this leaves me no other choice but to send him to the Sonic District. Unfortunately there is no district for __**them**__ should they all be placed in one housing then that would be chaos and a rebellion we cannot have. Death is the only answer to children like them. We have successfully taken care of most of the Sonic District, there are a few stragglers here and there but very few. Andrew is the last of them and once he's gone, we can rest easier." _

I couldn't breathe right. They killed everyone who was a Sonic District? Several millions of kids they've slaughtered. All because they were strong minded and bold? And Andrew…my Andrew was the last of them. Its no wonder Sonic and the others hate him so much.

"Wow. Andrew was the last Sonic District member? That explains a lot." Brandy said with a hand on her hip as she walked up to the computer, I didn't say anything. What could I say. Yeah he was, but now he's gone and they've won?

"I think I can pull up some files, maybe we can figure out a weak point and take advantage of this." Sky said as he walked up to the computer instantly began to make progress.

"I don't think they'll come back. Do you? I mean this place looks really run down." Amile said walking around the small room, while I just nodded.

"They're not going to come back. Once they're done with something, they're done with it. We should be fine." Danielle said as I felt her walk up beside me, I didn't turn I didn't even acknowledge her. I was just so…numb. All this new information. It was overwhelming. I shook my head and took a breath. My crying time is over. Its time for me to step up and take charge. We weren't going to get anywhere from just huddling up in a corner and just seeing information. We needed to attack. We needed to make a difference. And a big one. We needed to finish things once and for all. To avenge all those children who died and to avenge my family.

"Get everything you can, Sky. Its time we stepped up and took the game to them." I said as everyone turned to me surprised by sudden command, but I did notice a few of them begin to grin. We were back in business and this time there was no turning back…

* * *

**And here's another chapter! Sorry if it seems kinda rushed! I was a little unsure of how to get the chapter going, so I hope you like it! Thank you soo much for all the wonderful reviews and for getting to 106 REVIEWS! Thank you! Thank you! I'm sorry about the long wait! I just had a block and needed to focus on some more personal matters, but I'm back and revving! So please review! ~God Bless!~**

**~Steph, Danielle, Finn and Maia belong to Suki the Timekitty. And this is a spin off of Suki's story (now deleted) Oblivion~ **

**~Fiara belongs to Dawn's Midnight Cookie!~**

**~Brandy belongs to The SSS Team!~**


End file.
